Reina de Hielo
by Dext34
Summary: Que tal si Sakura tuviera un linaje, un linaje que pudiera llevar a la grandeza o destruir todo en un invierno eterno. No me pertenece ningún personaje o lugar de Naruto como tampoco de The Huntsman: Winter's War.
1. Chapter 1

El frio es algo a lo que Sakura nunca le había importado….eso era hasta el momento de su lucha con Ino y de la invasión de Konoha.  
Desde el momento al ser golpeada por el ninjustu de transferencia de mentes Ino no solo controlo el cuerpo de Sakura sino que al dejarlo abrió la puerta a algo dormido en ella.

Todo estaba normal incluso Inner-Sakura ignoraba la nueva energía que empezaba a fluir poco a poco en su mente y cuerpo. Fue hasta el momento en que ella uso su cuerpo para proteger a Sasuke de Gaara y quedo inconsciente que se encontró en su plano mental encontrando un paisaje lleno de nieve.

- _Con que tienes algo de mi linaje en ti._

Dijo una voz suave que hizo que Sakura se encontrara con una mujer tan blanca como la nieve con su cabellera siendo igual y con un vestido extraño azul y plateado.

-¿Quién eres tú? ¿Y dónde estoy?

 _-Mi niña, yo soy tu pasado y seré tu futuro. Y este lugar que vez es un lugar entre el mundo espiritual y tu mente._

-¿Mi pasado y futuro? Si estamos en mi mente ¿Dónde está 'Inner'?

De un momento a otro las facciones de la mujer frente a ella endurecieron y de un momento a otro la nieve empezó a caer más deprisa y más pesada.

 _-Esa parte tuya, que ha vivido tanto tiempo si control y haciéndote una tonta es algo de lo que deberías que desacerté como esa obsesión por ese tal Sasuke._

Sakura se empezó a enojara con la mujer frente a ella, como ella podía decirle a quien amar y a quien seguir, Sasuke-kun era lo mejor y la anciana frente a ella le ordenaba que dejara de pensar en Sasuke-kun el padre de sus hijos y su perfecto esposo.

-¡¿Quién te crees que eres para hablar de mi Sasuke-Kun asi?! ¡No sabes que él es la persona más hermosa, poderosa y hábil de todas!

 _-Yo niña mía soy una reina y por tu cuerpo sangre real corre, pero no solo eso, también un poder como ningún otro, crees que ese chico te reconoce como tal que te ama sin condiciones…estas tan equivocada como ciega, el amor es una ilusión y un arma que te dañaran…mi nombre hija mía es Freya y si tanto crees que tu Sasuke-kun te ama te pedo enseñar todo lo contrario._

Sakura iba a explotar de ira pero el saber que alguien de su pasado era un gobernante como un Daiyamo la emocionaba un poco. Al oír sobre un poder en ella Sakura dudo de eso, sus padres apenas habían llegado a genin y después se habían retirado para ser comerciantes. De sus familiares Sakura no tenía ninguno todos sus abuelos habían muerto y su madre como padre no tenían hermanos, pero lo que más le llamo la atención a Sakura era el hecho que algo pudiera decirle que Sasuke-kun no la amaba, pero ella no solo era una fan-girl pues Sakura si amaba de verdad a Sasuke-kun.

-Te escucho.-Dijo sin pensarlo dos veces a lo que Freya sonrió.

 _-Muy bien…primero deberás que ir a un lugar en específico…_

Sakura era lo suficientemente inteligente para saber que las instrucciones que le daba esta Freya podrían costarle caro, pero el amor que le tenía a la idea de Sasuke y ella era tan grande que olvidaba todo eso.

 _-Y querida. Si se llega a saber de esto tu vida peligrara._

Con estas últimas palabras Sakura despertó para encontrase con el techo blanco del hospital de Konoha. Lo primero en la mente de Sakura era que todo había sido un sueño pero en su ser Sakura sabía que no era el caso. Sin esperar a nada más Sakura se acercó a la ventana del cuarto en el que estaba para ver una aldea destruida y en humo. Una vista, pero por alguna razón no era tan impactante para Sakura el verla y eso desconcertaba a Sakura. El sentimiento en la entrañas de Sakura le decía que debía que moverse si quería encontrar el objeto que le mostraría su futuro con Sasuke-kun.  
Moviéndose y no siendo notada por los enfermeros y doctores que tenían ocupadas sus manos con casos urgentes de heridos Sakura pudo moverse entre ellos con facilidad. Ignorado la destrucción Sakura se movía entre ninjas y civiles heridos o con rasguños, algo en Sakura hacia que ignorara todo esto y como si algo la estuviera guiando susurros empezaba a oírse en su voz, como una canción hipnótica Sakura seguía los susurros que la guiaban hasta el monumento de los Hokages y los túneles subterráneos, caminando en la oscuridad Sakura no notaba que tan profundo en los túneles estaba caminando.  
De un momento a otro los susurros se detuvieron y frente a ella un camino sin salida se hacía frente a ella. Recuperando un poco de compostura Sakura empezó a alarmarse sin darse cuenta que al tocar la pared de piedra esta termino por derrumbarse y el canto de los susurros más fuertemente se hacía ante sus oídos.

 _-Lee, lee, lee, lee…_

Cantaban los susurros mientras Sakura se acercaba a un disco de oro con inscripciones extrañas a su alrededor. Sin darse cuenta Sakura empezó a leer aquel extraño lenguaje inscripto en el disco.

 _La edad puede ser malvada para aquellos que andan solos;  
Cuando me miro en este espejo me veo como podría llegar a ser.  
Espejo, espejo en la pared  
Muéstrame lo que deseo ver_

Sakura soltó el encantamiento como si lo supiera desde hace tiempo, y para su asombro y mórbida curiosidad el espejo empezaba a derretirse frente a ella soltando el brillo dorado del mismo mientras el metal parecía volverse tela y de la misma una figura masculina y lánguida con brazos cruzados se hacía frente a ella.

Viendo al ser sin rostro a la cara Sakura vio destellos de ella tratando de evitar una pelea entre Naruto y Sasuke mientras estos se lanzaban con brillo en sus manos para golpearse, de ahí la escena cambiaba a una Sakura tratando de evitar que un Sasuke se fuera….y así cada imagen mostraba a Sakura cada centello del futuro no pudiendo apartar la vista de cada escena el corazón de Sakura latía cada vez más fuerte mientras que las imágenes de un Sasuke más viejo se hacían presentes ante ella con el intentándola matar más de una vez y cada imagen se hacía peor y peor destrucción muerte y tantas otras cosas que hicieron que el corazón de Sakura dejara de latir al ritmo normal de los humanos, con un dolor en el pecho y tanto en la mente de ella Sakura soltó un grito entre dolor y angustia que llenaban las cuevas y túneles sin darse cuenta todo el cuarto empezó a congelarse ante sus pies dejando que todo el cuarto congelado dejando solo al espejo intacto de tremendo poder soltado.

Con una última vista a su reflejo en el oro del espejo Sakura cerró los ojos dejando que la oscuridad la llenase.

En la oscuridad de su mente sin sueños Sakura se acurrucaba llorando, por supuesto el espejo le había mostrado una vida junto a Sasuke...-kun, o más o menos una, pero eso en su perspectiva palidecía frente a las muertes y guerras que sus ojos y mente jóvenes e inexpertos habían presenciado ante el espejo. De un momento a otro maldecía el haber aceptado la propuesta de esa Freya, pero aunque quisiese negarlo Sakura sabía que lo que había visto no era ningún genjustu o algo por el estilo, pues la experiencia misma era tan real que esto sería descalificado como tal, pues de lo que sabía de genjustu estos aunque podían abarcar cierta área y afectar la mente como los sentidos estos llegaban a tener un margen de error que el usuario por consecuencia no notaba, como el peso de los objetos, la trasparencia del agua, incluso algún especifico olor podía hacer que estos fueran detectables. Pero en su ser en lo muy dentro sabía que lo que había experimentado era tan real.  
Sin poder quedarse en la oscuridad, muy lentamente Sakura abrió los ojos para encontrarse ante un cuarto congelado con la excepción de la parte que contenía el espejo, pero por sobre todo Sakura noto como el ser de oro seguía parado con sus brazos entre lazados esperando a una nueva pregunta y orden y en el reflejo dorado Sakura se dio cuenta de que su tez era tan blanca como la nieve y sus ojos tenían un calor verde agua; pero lo más impactante tal vez sería que no podía sentir el frio en su cuerpo como que cualquier cosa que tocaba parecía congelarse a su paso.

Con miedo en su voz Sakura miro al ser sin rostro y tratando de evitar de no notarse su voz quebradiza y fallando Sakura confeso ante el espejo con lágrimas.

-No…no quiero que nada…me…me pase.

Con una voz penetrante y profunda que denotaba conocimiento extenso el ser hablo.

-Lo que pasara, pasara mi reina, y no podrá cambiarlo.

Sakura empezó a llorar pero fue detenida al mismo instante que siguió hablando.

-Pero usted puede escapar de lo que sucederá, pero solo si desapareces de los acontecimientos importantes que sucederán.

-No sé si…podre nunca he sido.

-Ahora tiene el poder mi reina y mis servicios como todo lo demás que le puedo ofrecer.

Estirando sus manos el ser que sin ningún rostro le daba el coraje y auto-valor que nunca había sentido en su vida.

-¿Qué debo hacer?

Sakura no se daba cuenta de cómo su nuevo poder crecía.  
Esto iba a hacer un comienzo para Sakura y por primera vez las cosas eran tan brillantes que Sakura podía al fin dar el primer paso.


	2. Chapter 2

**No me pertenece ningún personaje de Naruto eso es parte de la autoría de Masashi Kishimoto, también no me pertenece ningún personaje o lugar de The Huntsman: Winter's War; aunque la aparición y la mención de la mayoría de personajes sera limitada, lo único que me pertenece es esta historia y tal vez mas de algún personaje que aparezca.**

No fue demasiado el tiempo que Sakura tuvo que tomar antes de caer inconsciente de nuevo esta vez Sakura estaba en el lugar donde había conocido a Freya aunque todo estaba tranquilo y por primera vez "Inner-Sakura" estaba presente con una cara fulminante de molestia en su rostro.

- _Has tardado mucho. ¡CHA!-Dijo irritada._

-He estado ocupada ¿sabes dónde está Freya-Sama?-Dijo en voz suave y rápida pues algo le decía que el tiempo apremiaba para ella.

- _Y vienes con él "-sama" esa anciana intenta alejarnos de Sasuke-Kun es nuestro deber llevar este espejo o destruirlo es nuestro deber como ninja. ¡CHA!_

De un momento a otro el paisaje se nubla y de la niebla alrededor se disipa para rebelar a una Freya con su regia postura y poder detectable.

- _Ya has visto entonces, ahora debes hacer tu decisión.-Dijo Freya mientras miraba a Sakura con expectación._

 _-¿Qué haces aquí anciana? Sakura y yo te echaremos de aquí y Sasuke-kun nos amara…._

Mientras "Inner-Sakura" hablaba Sakura fijo sus ojos en los ojos color zafiro de Freya que en silencio preguntaban que iba a hacer.

-Inner…-Dijo Sakura a lo cual su otra yo dejo de hablar y maldecir y la miro.-Ya no te necesito.

 _-¡¿Qué?!_

-Ya me oíste ya no te necesito. Ahora entiendo que eres una parte de mí, que naciste de mi necesidad de expresarme y ser más segura de mi misma, pero ya es tiempo de que me mueva y consiga lo que deseo. Te extrañare de verdad lo hare, pero eso es un adiós definitivo. Es hora de que crezca.-Dijo Sakura tomando la pose regia de Freya la cual sonrió y paso su mano por su cabeza que empezaba a palidecer dejando un tono rosado tan claro que daba la apariencia de purpura.

Sin nada más Inner empezó su palabreo, maldiciones y Sasuke-kun y anciana y que no podía hacerle eso. Sin más preámbulo Freya le dio una mirada a Sakura la cual esta entendió y con una mano firme en dirección a Inner esta apretó el puño y una línea de hielo se hizo presente hasta llegar a Inner la cual quedo congelada en una posición muy graciosa con una cara llena de enojo y una boca abierta, solo paso unos instantes antes de que esta se quebrara por su peso mismo y cayera en pedazos al suelo nevado.

 _-Este camino que eliges mi hija, es solitaria te ayudare en lo que necesites y el espejo lo hará también, pero será solo por un tiempo limitado pues desapareceré._

Estas palabras hicieron triste a Sakura pero ella sabía que debía ser fuerte pues literalmente mato a una parte de ella para hacer espacio a Freya y aunque su momento seria corto Sakura estaba dispuesta a exprimirlo hasta el fondo. Con una sonrisa de cariño entre ambas tanto Freya como Sakura planearon los siguientes pasos.

El tiempo era corto para Sakura con ayuda del espejo y de Freya todo había sido planeado la mejor posible, con papel Sakura pudo crear un Fūinjutsu los suficientemente bueno para contener el gran poder del espejo, pero debido a la pocas reservas de chakra de Sakura esta tuvo que aprender sus primeras lecciones de Runas simples y unirlas con el Fūinjutsu, todo un proceso de matemáticas y de concentración para los tres, aunque Sakura pensaba que el espejo podía decirle todo, pero Freya le advirtió que no podía confiar todo en el espejo pues si este desaparecía o en dado caso destruido ella estaría en problemas. Con paciencia y con mucho de su chakra Sakura logro contener el espejo en papel.  
Cada segundo contaba y Sakura lo sabía, con el espejo asegurado la siguiente parte del plan era bastante predecible, lo primero era escapar de la aldea, según el espejo Sakura debía estar alejada de los acontecimientos que iban a suceder y como veía la mayoría se concentraba en la aldea y en Naruto…bueno eso hasta su batalla final con el hombre enmascarado y el patriarca de los Uchiha, de todo lo que Sakura pensó alguna vez de Naruto ahora ella se avergonzaba de sus malos tratos hacia él, aunque en varios casos Naruto se lo merecía, por consiguiente Sakura debía mantener cierto grado de lejanía con todos los ninjas….hasta cierto punto…lamentablemente todo comenzaba con el primer paso; pronto seria el funeral del tercer Hokage, por más que Sakura pensase en el como el más grande ninja, ahora solo lo miraba como un mentiroso líder pasivo-abusador permisivo, gracias al espejo Sakura miro a través de la oscuridad y la corrupción que infectaba su aldea y su así llamados "lideres" por ello a Sakura le sería fácil el hacer un clon de sombras para que hiciese las runas necesarias para su escape, gracias al poder del espejo de ver el futuro Sakura sabía que debería que jugar su papel de "ninja" por un tiempo limitado, eso hasta el momento del enfrentamiento de Naruto y Sasuke en el techo del hospital. Desde ese mismo instante Sakura seria libre y por la misma razón que ya no podía residir en su aldea sabiendo demasiado del futuro y el pasado, como le decía Freya en su mente todo era un juego de espera y actuación.

Gracias a la oscuridad a la aun destruida y caótica aldea frente a ella Sakura pudo hacerse en silencio con el espejo llegando a su casa a una hora nocturna, Sakura no se preocuparía por sus padres si bien el papá de Sakura era un genin y su madre una comerciante con conocimiento ninja hasta ese nivel seguramente ambos estarían ayudado con la reconstrucción y mantenimiento de edificios en la aldea como todo los genin o iniciados en la academia.  
Cerrando su cuarto y ventanas Sakura abrió el papel para liberar al espejo el cual hacia que Sakura siempre mirara a él, según lo que le decía Freya el espejo era eso, un espejo, y como tal reflejaba a cualquier persona que lo mirara, según Freya el espejo tenía varios poderes que incluso Freya desconocía. Sin darle tanta prioridad a esa información Sakura puso el plan en marcha, con clones de sombra y con un palo del árbol de cerezo Sakura atravesó los puntos de salida de la aldea con paciencia y cuidado Sakura creo las Runas para que su plan se hiciera.  
No paso tanto tiempo antes de que el funeral del Hokage se diera mientras tanto Sakura actuaba, si algo sabio es que si actuaba fuera de lo normal todo se iría al demonio y según Freya todo estaría perdido y no necesitaba al espejo para saber que le depararían cosas horribles si fallaba, por ello un simple truco de Freya hizo que los cambios de Sakura no se notaran.

El fingir tristeza por un viejo mentiroso sería difícil para Sakura pero el actuar siempre había sido una habilidad de Sakura y un poco de tristeza era algo que Sakura podía fingir muy bien.

Días después la misión hacia la tierra del té fue asignada y Sakura pudo conocer a Idate Marino un chico con odio hacia los ninjas y todo eso, como debía pasar el chico gano la carrera….hermoso…y Naruto hizo que cambiara de opinión…como siempre, o como será….Morino Ibiki se reunió y acepto que su hermanito no era un cobarde, bla, bla, bla…

La hermosa reunión de Sasuke fue el gatillo que comenzó la cuenta regresiva de todo, tanto en el día como en la noche Sakura aprendía los secretos del pasado, el dorado disco que era el espejo iluminaba las mentiras y las sombras exponiéndole ante los ojos a los ninjas, traiciones y ambiciones no quedaban libres de la vista de Sakura, pensamientos y pecados eran sentidos por Sakura y el futuro parecía nulo en comparación con el pasado, pero lo que Sakura pasaba con el espejo, compartir con Freya era lo más agradable de todo el compartir el tener una maestra pero por sobre todo una amiga con un pasado y tanto que enseñar que hacía que Sakura prometiera no cometer los mismos errores que ellas, por ello cuando llego el día de su partida Sakura no miro atrás y con lo necesario está activo las runas para salir del lugar tan lento y tranquilo que los guardias solo sintieron un simple viento frio que paso por sus hombros sin notar a la chica que sin mirar dejaba toda una vida detrás para enfrentarse a un nuevo futuro.

 **Notas de autor:**

 **Esta historia fue hecha porque siento que la vida de Sakura en el anime como en el manga es demasiado incipiente para mi gusto, pues al final Sakura consigue lo que quiere que es casarse con Sasuke pero termina por ser una madre soltera-casada pues este no está presente en su vida de casados. Por su parte siento que Sakura podía tener un poco más de sabor en esta vida que le escribo. También escribo y enumero algunas cosas por si sienten algo extraño.**

 **No miren a esta Sakura como "malvada" o "desapegada" pues las acciones aunque parezcan no moralmente correctas tiene un fin para Sakura.**

 **Este es un mundo ninja y gracias al espejo Sakura mira este mundo bajo una luz que le muestra verdades y horrores que Sakura simplemente no puede asimilar, aun sabiendo como es el trabajo de un ninja.**

 **Inner es una parte graciosa tanto del manga como del anime, el entrenamiento con Tsunade hizo que Sakura absorbiera esta personalidad y la exteriorizara. Pero una maestra como Freya no ve la necesidad ni el uso de tal personalidad por ello cuando esta pide que Sakura elimine esta parte de ella Freya le da una invitación a que Sakura rehaga esa parte de su personalidad y la vuelva algo útil para los nuevos desafíos que esta va enfrentar en su camino, pues una actitud impaciente, peleonera y explosiva no le llevara a nada.**

 **Sakura se da cuenta que Naruto tiene una vida difícil, por ello su forma de pensar está cambiando junto con todo lo demás, no por ello Sakura odie a todo el mundo o caiga enamorada de Naruto al instante; sino que simplemente su mente se está adaptando a una nueva forma de pensar que le impide simplemente odiar algo porque lo odie, pues siempre hay una razón para el odio, por ello en este capítulo no escribí odio al momento del funeral del Hokage pero si quiero dejar palpable que Sakura no lo odia, esta simplemente no está de acuerdo con como manejo las cosas.**


	3. Chapter 3

**No me pertenece ningún personaje de Naruto eso es parte de la autoría de Masashi Kishimoto, también no me pertenece ningún personaje o lugar de The Huntsman: Winter's War; aunque la aparición y la mención de la mayoría de personajes sera limitada, lo único que me pertenece es esta historia y tal vez mas de algún personaje que aparezca.**

La aldea se recuperaba con la ayuda de todos, una nueva Hokage se hacía con el liderazgo de la aldea; poco a poco tanto civiles como ninjas sentían el sentimiento de normalidad que comenzaba a entrar de nuevo en sus vidas, o eso pensaban todo mundo a excepción de Sasuke el cual era consumido con la impaciencia y el peor de su resentimiento y odio en su corazón. Como era posible que Naruto, el último de toda su clase, el más insoportable e idiota de todos los ninjas que podía existir saliera de la aldea mientras se hacía más poderoso y él se quedaba en cama de hospital con un sensei que apenas y quería enseñarle algo mientras Naruto conseguía las enseñanzas de uno de los legendarios Sannin y se hacía más fuerte, el que estuviera molesto y con deseos de matar a todo el mundo era más que entendible, pues como era posible que consiguiera su venganza si no se hacía más fuerte. La única persona que más lo molestaba era Sakura que siempre venía con una flor todos los días haciéndole sentir débil, seguramente la oferta del otro sannin de poder podría darle lo que el necesitase.

Por su parte Sasuke no se daba cuenta de cómo Kakashi trataba de restringir sus enseñanzas para evitar que este saliera corriendo buscando la cabeza de su hermano, como también no se daba cuenta que si bien Naruto tenía a Jiraiya este apenas y le enseño algo verdaderamente útil más que un ataque demasiado salvaje en manos de un joven aun inexperto. Y sobre todo no se daba cuenta que la "Sakura" que le llevaba flores solo era un clon que seguramente al más mínimo golpe seria destruido.

En los siguientes días la verdadera Sakura miraba con un truco que Freya le enseño a la aldea y a sus compañeros de equipo a través de los ojos del clon, si bien todo empezaba a calmarse a cierta medida Sakura miro como los sucesos escalaron hasta el punto en el que Naruto y Sasuke se lanzaron para matarse, como se lo había mostrado el espejo Kakashi entro en escena deteniéndolos y fue en ese momento que sus compañeros se dieron cuenta de que la Sakura que se iba a interponer entre sus ataques era solo un clon de sombras. Cerrando los ojos Sakura se quitó el antifaz de su cara mientras tomaba una gran bocanada de aire y miraba al espejo que esperaba la siguiente pregunta de Sakura.

Los compañeros y maestro de Sakura solo pudieron mirar donde la supuesta Sakura había desaparecido de existencia, solo paso mitad de día antes de que se dieran cuenta de que la verdadera no estaba por ningún lugar, al final del día Sasuke había escapado de la aldea para aceptar la oferta de Orochimaru con un poco de ayuda Sakura pudo alertar sutilmente a los guardias de la puerta del escape, todo termino al final termino como debía que haber pasado a excepción de la promesa que Sakura le obligo a Naruto a hacer para traer a Sasuke.  
Si le preguntaban a Sakura seguramente respondería con honestidad, la traición de Sasuke era difícil de aceptar y aun aunque no lo quisiese aun sentía algo por el chico, pero a su vez sabía que el camino que este debía caminar era uno de conocimiento y sufrimiento y por lo tanto Sakura sabía que más mal que bien ella le haría a Sasuke, por su parte Naruto…Naruto debía irse con Jiraiya, aunque Sakura al mirar su "entrenamiento" hubiese dicho que sería mejor que Naruto se quedase en la aldea, pero Sakura sabía bien que era necesario que Naruto caminara este camino para que él se convirtiera en el Hokage que tanto deseaba. Por su parte Kakashi se pudría en sus sentimientos de como había fallado en todo, si le preguntabas a Sakura si sentía algo por su "sensei" ella respondería que no tanto, tal vez había tenido momentos buenos pero el hombre no se había ganado el titulo para ella.

Y Sakura….Sakura podía decir que tenía mucho camino por delante y poco tiempo, rara vez encontraba un tiempo de verdad para descansar pues Freya le enseñaba todo, desde políticas hasta sus poderes, como también etiqueta y enseñanzas filosóficas, en cambio con el espejo este le enseñaba trucos que los ninjas usaban, tener a un espejo que lo miraba todo era una ventaja para poder explicar las posiciones de manos y funciones de jutsus como Funjustu y Runas.  
El cansancio era palpable en Sakura pero no podía quejarse, este camino es el que había elegido y ahora no podía dar marcha atrás. Por ellos sus planes debían que hacerse al pie de la letra, el fin último era la antigua tierra de los Uzumakis en la tierra de los remolinos como las islas escondidas en los continentes, pera ello como dijo era la última parada, pues como no poder olvidar a Tazuna y su capacidad para construir tal magnificencia de puente…si la tierra de los remolinos podía esperar un poco más.

 **Notas de autor.**

 **Me agrada Kakashi, pero su capacidad como maestro carecía de solidez, recuerden que ser bueno en algo no es igual a ser el mejor en explicar o enseñar esa área.**

 **Jiraiya es un personaje que es agradable, pero en mi opinión es detestable pues este tiende a ocultar secretos a Naruto con el cual podrían apaciguar al chico, de la misma manera igual que Kakashi él no es un buen maestro; no descarto que le enseño a Naruto mas de algún truco pero en comparación con sus otros alumnos…deja mucho que desear, al final siento que Jirayja es en parte culpable que Naruto este solo y sea miserable pues no me odien pero el hombre es parte también de la corrupción de la aldea misma.**

 **A Sasuke le interesa menos Sakura en este momento de su vida y Naruto hasta al borde del colapso por la desaparición de la misma.**


	4. Chapter 4

**No me pertenece ningún personaje de Naruto eso es parte de la autoría de Masashi Kishimoto, también no me pertenece ningún personaje o lugar de The Huntsman: Winter's War; aunque la aparición y la mención de la mayoría de personajes sera limitada, lo único que me pertenece es esta historia y tal vez mas de algún personaje que aparezca.**

El vivir por ella misma era todo un trabajo para Sakura, no la mal entiendan normalmente las kunoichi son las mejores preparadas para mantener alimentados a sus equipos, claro que algunos hombres les ganaban a las mujeres en esa área, pero el punto era que Sakura realmente estaba al borde de soltar la tormenta de hielo más grande de todas, gracias a las reprimendas y las enseñanzas de Freya podría decirse que le habían enseñado a controlar las emociones o en palabras graciosas "enfriar los ánimos", pero él no tener un lugar donde quedarse, correr por los arboles hasta el cansancio, correr por el maldito gran puente de Naruto, encontrar a Tazuna pedirle hasta el cansancio que viajara contigo para un proyecto y tirarle rosa a un ebrio que no puede dejar la bebida por un solo minuto para que el mismo te mande al demonio riéndose y diciéndote que regreses a tu aldea como si fueras un niño tirando un berrinche la tenía hasta el punto de tirar un kunai al hombre enfrente de su hija y nieto, la voz de Freya la cual sonaba con una furia fría que hacía que Sakura temiera a un espíritu que no podía hacerle algo era algo que Sakura debía que aprender.

 _-No te preocupes Sakura, de una manera u otra este hombre te ayudara pero no usemos violencia…hay muchas formas de hacer que el haga lo que quieres….y sin tanto problema._

Ante las dudas de Sakura y no gustándole esta declaración esta siguió el consejo de Freya y uso un poco de su dinero para alquilar un cuarto barato rechazando con respeto el cuarto que la familia de Tazuna le ofreció. Encerrándose en su cuarto y soltando el espejo Freya hablo.

- _Es hora de que conozcas otro poder del espejo, el espejo como tal tiene el poder de influenciar a cualquier ser vivo, es hora de que utilices este poder con el hombre._

Sakura paro al instante, sabía que la noticia de Freya no le iba a gustar para nada, Sakura sabía que Freya tenía una forma de hacer las cosas que demostraba que si no ibas a ayudar o te quitas o eres quitado del camino, pero si necesitas la ayuda y no la obtienes de manera amable…bueno hay otras maneras, si Sakura hacia esas "otras maneras" ¿no sería ella igual que las personas de su aldea?

-Feya-Sama…sabes que no puedo hacer eso me pides hace algo que…me convertirá en esas personas que detesto.

 _-No lo controlaremos mentalmente mi niña, aunque eso podrías hacerlo…lo que intento decir es que implantaremos una idea que te permita tener la ayuda de Tazuna. Pero claro él puede negar la idea y seguiremos nuestro camino a la tierra de los remolinos._

A Sakura no le gustaba la idea en sí, pero si se ponía a pensar esta manera era más amable y humana a la manera de ese tal Danzo que engañaba no solo a las personas sino a el mismo diciendo que todo era en bien de la aldea….cuando oyó por primera vez eso tanto Freya como Sakura se rieron, era un hombre que buscaba poder y que según Freya tenía problemas deseando ser una celebridad, un dios entre hombres y ser un ente que ejercía poder sobre todo. Igual que Orochimaru era una criatura detestable, pero Orochimaru era distinto pues al menos Sakura podía entenderlo, aun diciendo que deseaba poder en realidad solo era un hombre con temor a la muerte, un hombre solitario que en sus ojos y en su mente no era nadie en comparación con las clases privilegiadas que eran los clanes los cuales eran los preferidos y los primeros siempre a los ojos de los líderes de la aldea, en parte el punto mismo de tener civiles en las filas de los shinobis era el simple hecho de que estos eran desechables y estos eran más fácil de remplazar en las filas, algo que a Sakura le enojaba hasta el fondo.

-De acuerdo Freya…espejo, espejo….

Tazuna dormía sin preocupación hasta que el sonido de una voz profunda se hacía en su cabeza dándole imágenes de estructuras tan diferentes a todas las estructuras de las casas de todo el continente elemental, pero lo que más le llamo la atención y más le gusta fue el celebrando y siendo condecorado como el más grande constructor de todos los tiempos, Tsunami e Inari estaban teniendo sueños de igual procedencia solo que se diferenciaban mostrándole a Inari una vida llena de aventura y a Tsunami una casa viendo un paisaje hermoso. Si bien Sakura solo debía que persuadir a Tazuna su demás familia podría asegurarle su obediencia y ayuda. Según Freya los deseos y el orgullo eran pecados universales que podían ser explotados al máximo. Solo fue cuestión de una noche para que toda la familia aceptara la propuesta de Sakura, olvidando que ella era solo una niña hablando de sueños de grandeza, podrían agradecérselo al espejo de ello.

Estaba claro que Sakura aún era una niña y Tazuna y su familia solo era el principio de una larga lista de gente que ella debía que reclutar, por ello Sakura decidió que la mejor manera de evitar el peligro contra la familia seria que estos esperaran hasta que Sakura los contactara cuando ya todo estuviera listo. Sin tratar de perder más tiempo del necesario Sakura emprendió su camino hasta la antigua tierra de la nieve, una pena aunque nadie podía quitar la hermosura de la primavera si Sakura se ponía pensar. Siempre y cuando Sakura tuviera cuidado y no llamara demasiado la atención estaría bien, pues si algo de lo que no estaba preparada era para matar, según Freya debería que aprender a hacerlo si quería llegar a algo, una forma de entrenamiento duro mental y emocional que Sakura debía pasar si quería llegar a mantener poder sobre la gente que estaría a su disposición. Al parecer Sakura tenía un largo camino por recorrer y seguramente sería cansado para ella, pero no podía dar marcha atrás, esto sería algo que demostraría su fuerza y sus agallas ante todo el mundo…bueno estando en la oscuridad por un par de años. Sin gestación Sakura se puso en camino hacia sus siguientes objetivos, el tiempo no la esperaba y Sakura no estaba dispuesta a que el poco que tenia se malgastara.

 **En la vida muchas veces tendrás que hacer algo que no te gusta para conseguir lo que deseas, para Sakura es lo mismo pero el hacerlo de una manera distinta le salva de tener que recordarse o re incriminarse ese tipo de acciones.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Notas de autor:**

 **Me saltare los años que Naruto estaba fuera de la aldea para comenzar este capítulo, no se preocupen pues a través de este y otros capítulos iré poniendo como flashes de este periodo de tiempo.**

La nieve caía lentamente, un milagro en la así nombrada Tierra del Invierno Eterno, para Tazuna era un recordatorio que todo estaba tranquilo y que nada los estaba perturbando la paz del territorio en el que vivían….y también decía que su reina estaba tranquila….su reina…una palabra interesante para tal joven gobernante, el día que vino a él con propuestas de grandezas y una carrera que superaría a cualquier constructor la etiqueto como loca y una niña tirando un berrinche…fue gracias a un extraño sueño que la siguió a la tierra destruida de los remolinos. Fue todo un reto construir en aquella tierra abandonada y destruida y sobre todo fue un infierno cuando el invierno empezó a llegar a la isla, fue algunos meses que Tazuna se dio cuenta del cambio de aparecía de su reina como también de que algunos habitantes de la tierra de las olas también emigraban hacia la isla. Fue en el tercer mes cuando bandidos azotaron y aunque Tazuna sabía que la chica era una ninja, sabía que no era más que no era como su maestro o sus compañero y esa fue la segunda vez que la juzgo injustamente; Tazuna recordó como ella se paró en frente de ellos con varios de los ahora habitantes de la isla y les dijo que se inclinaran ante ella, todos se rieron y los que estaban atrás de ella estaban a punto de hacerlo hasta el momento en que el líder de la banda se congelo y se rompió en mil pedazos, seguido de los su mano derecha. Lo único que la gente vio fue a una chica con la mano extendida y el camino de hielo que se extendía hacia los dos pobres hombres que ahora estaban desparramados por el suelo. Tazuna y su familia jamás olvidaría como la voz de la chica ese día.

 _-He dicho…QUE SE INCLINEN._

 _Los hombres uno por uno viendo lo que paso frente a sus ojos estaban pasmados fue solo la tercera víctima que los hizo reaccionar e inclinarse y pedir clemencia._

 _-¡SLENCIO!-Una voz que contenía la rectitud y el poder se hizo presente en el lugar acallando las suplicas y haciendo que todo el mundo sudara gotas frías por el frio que empezaba a hacer.-Es hora de poner esto en orden, pueden morir ahora como sus idiotas líderes y su compañero ahí o pueden quedarse en el suelo inclinados y obedecer a su nueva reina.-Sin más la chica se había movido para enfrentar a todo el mundo que la miraban con miedo.-¡Soy la Reina de Hielo! ¡Y este es mi reino!_

 _Ese fue el momento que Tazuna y todos los que siguieron a esa chica hicieron algo que los marcaria para siempre y eso fue el inclinarse. Ese mismo a la puesta del Sol la antigua tierra de los remolinos se convirtió en la Tierra del Invierno Eterno._

Claro Tazuna y su familia se hubiesen ido corriendo pero algo los detuvo y no solo era el miedo…era algo como respeto…como si un voto de obediencia se le subiera impuesto al momento de inclinarse ese día y ese fue el momento en que la niña se convirtió reina, gobernante y líder de todos ellos.

La construcción del nuevo reino, tanto Inari como Tazuna trabajaron día y noche mientras el frio los azotaba y se congelaban hasta casi la muerte, hubiese sido un trabajo enorme de no ser por los pobres diablos de criminales, mafiosos y traidores ninjas, todos se inclinaban ante el poder de su reina, aunque los últimos no era tanto de obligación…al parecer su reina les ofrecía un hogar donde vivir con una vida lejos de las persecuciones y sin exportaciones y el único precio…inclinarse. Todo el mundo pensaría que al inclinarse ella los controlaba mentalmente, pero la gente lo desechaba al instante pues según los ninjas sus reservas de chakra eran comparadas a las de un chunnin a menos que estuviera fingiéndolo y además no era un Yamanaka para eso. Pero eso sí, admitían que había un poder que no era chakra un poder que casi se sentía primitivo y salvaje, como a veces sutil de cierta manera.

El sonido de Inari su nieto lo saco de sus recuerdos al parecer era hora de terminar de llevar los últimos pedazos de piedra hacia el castillo para terminarlo, no era por presumir pero Tazuna se sentía más que orgulloso de decir que el había diseñado y ayudado a construir esa gran obra de arte que era el castillo de su reina, tal grandeza, tal belleza capturada en una noche de sueño, paso días sin comer y se le olvido incluso su alcohol para poder capturar la belleza en planos de tal majestuosidad de edificio…o si el día que termino los planos y su reina lo felicito fue un día magnifico, toda un bote de sake bebido y al siguiente días a empezar la construcción.  
Con la ayuda de los animales de los ninjas llevar cargas era lo más sencillo, al parecer cualquiera que tuviera un contrato con animales debía que ayudar en la construcción...todo un cambio de empleo para los ninjas pero bien recibido y pagado por la renina misma. Y eso era algo sorprendente como una niña y joven sacaban joyas y oro por montón.

Regresando a su trabajo en cuestión Tazuna diviso las grandes murallas de hielo y puertas de hierro congelado, algo aterrador pero hermoso y que hacía sentir seguros a todos. La gran puerta de hierro que abierta invitaba a cualquiera era todo un espectáculo, era incluso mejor que el de Konoha las casa también fueron un diseño de Tazuna pero solo en menor parte pues otros constructores tuvieron distintas inspiraciones para tal, las casas eran de piedra y madera, su diseño no era ninguno visto en el continente elemental, aunque algunas eran de madera y granito y otras se diferenciaban por el mármol pero esas solo eran las que estaban cerca del palacio….y hablando de…la obra culminante de Tazuna su sueño por el que derramo lágrimas y sangre incluso más que su antiguo trabajo del puente en su antigua nación, el mundo parecía palidecer con la majestuosidad frente a él un castillo digno de ser llamado hogar de una reina hermoso con el color celeste y blanco del hielo, con vitrinas llenas de arte, con sus columnas y los detalles, mármol blando pulido que destacaba la belleza blanca de tal lugar, pero por más hermoso que fuera por fuera por dentro…por dentro, por dentro era como entrar a otro mundo, las puertas grandes al abrirse daban lugar a un salón de trono enorme dignos de ser visto, vitrinas y variaos pasillos se hacían con columnas blancas mientras el hielo siempre presente no quitaba la belleza del lugar; antes de llegar al trono dos grandes guardianes de hielo se paraban en grandes tarimas de piedra negra grabadas con símbolos siempre viendo al camino que llegaba al trono dando la impresión de que estaban vivos y listos para actuar en el menos de los ataques hacia el trono y la persona que ahí se sentaba.  
Y el trono…el lugar donde el trono se encontraba era toda una vista encima de la misma una bóveda gigante llena de vitrales con símbolos e imágenes se hacían con grabaciones doradas y de plata, pero lo que más llamaba la atención y era lo que le había en medio de esta que era una astrolabio de plata que se sostenía en el aire por si solo con una energía azulada que lo iluminaba todo mientras todo este se movía. Incluso el piso estaba decorado…o si Tazuna siempre lloraba ante el trabajo que pronto terminaría con los últimos pedazos de piedra que se estaban enviando a los constructores.

Sabiendo que no debía perder más tiempo del necesario Tazuna decidió que sería de mucha conveniencia que su reina supiera que el castillo pronoto seria terminado por completo eso llevaría a poder tomar sake hasta hartarse ya que todos podrían celebrar. Al parecer su reina se había hecho no solo con el control de la tierra de los remolinos sino también de varias islas las cuales eran necesarias para los ninjas del mundo, el por ello que cuando los piratas empezaron a venir y atacar sus barcos su reina ya lo había previsto y en un solo mover de manos, literalmente, los únicos sobrevivientes terminaron inclinándose, sin más incluso las islas que utilizaban la ayuda de Kirigakure habían decidido dejar de usar su ayuda y aliarse con la tierra del invierno pronto las islas que eran neutrales habían pasado a control de su reina y todos estaba bajo la bandera del reina de la hielo. Lo más extraño de todo era que los Daimyōs de todo el continente elemental no decían ni nada ante el gobierno de su reina al parecer los productos que ella importaba eran necesarios para sus tierras y ya que ninguno de ellos se había dado a la tarea de anexar las islas la reina de hielo tenía todo el derecho de tal.  
Casi al terminar el primer año la construcción de los edificios y tales habían ya sido comenzados y a mitad de terminar…nunca lo diría pero Tazuna agradecía por los pobres diablos de piratas y todos aquellos con trabajos que le hacían difícil la vida a gente común como él por aparecerse, vale decir que ninguno se quejaba más de lo normal. Al parecer las islas que estaban en un cierto sentido "cerca" iban a ser conectadas por puentes como el que Tazuna había empezado en su tierra natal y el proyecto ya estaba en movimiento. Y no decir de las nuevas tecnologías al parecer este era el paraíso para los científicos y mecánicos de todo el mundo según entendía Tazun en cuestión de algunos meses el primer tren que llegaba desde casi la costa hacia la capital del reino seria terminado al parecer este haría escalas para los pueblos que se formaron lejos de la ciudad.  
Tazuna respiro el aire frio que lleno sus pulmones cansados…todo el mundo ya hubiese sido criminal, pirata, civil o ninja renegado habían presenciado el nacimiento de este reino y todos celebrarían el terminar del castillo que iniciaría el comienzo de este poder ser abierto a extranjeros que no fueran de la tierra del invierno. Al parecer la reina de hielo hizo que Daimyōs de las naciones prohibieran a sus ninjas el investigar la isla como las anexadas por el reino. Claro eso no evito que más de algún ninja fuera visto y advertido por los samuráis contratados por la misma reina.

Y hablando de reina…Tazuna estaba ya enfrente del trono de plata y mármol blanco pulido con una inclinación su reina que mostraba su extraño vestido color plata con azul oscuro pero lo que más llamaba la atención era su antifaz de lechuza ártica la cual le daba un aspecto de todo poderosa.

-Mi reina….pronto se terminara el castillo.-Dijo Tazuna tratando de no sonar nervioso.-Calculo que será esta noche cuando los últimos bloques sean puestos.

-Eso es bueno de oír Tazuna, debo decir que deberías pasar a la historia como el más grande constructor y diseñador.-Dijo Sakura con una voz calmada pero no dejada de emoción alguna.-Supongo que habrá que preparar las celebraciones y mi discurso.

Con una sonrisa Tazuna ayudo a su reina ofreciéndole una mano para ayudar a levantarse, agraciadamente esta acepto su mano y se levantó dejando su antifaz en el trono mientras caminaba por la gran sala del trono que era su hogar. En su mente había llegado tan lejos, ya no tenía a Freya, ella había desaparecido hace algunos meses atrás dejándola sola, pero no sin antes dejarle todo su conocimientos y enseñanzas pronto todo pasaría como debía que pasar y Sakura estaba lista para actuar su papel de manera excelente, no se había quedado en la oscuridad no haciendo nada y pronto el mundo la conocería pero eso no llegaría hasta después, el juego de la paciencia era algo extraño y si Sakura sabia que hacer era esperar.

 **Notas de autor:**

 **El como Sakura logro la construcción y reconstrucción de la tierra en los remolinos fue parte del uso del espejo, como dije antes Sakura con el espejo tiene el poder de controlar personas o persuadirlas de hacer algo…una mano de obra lista para ser usada sin necesidad de buscar para contratar.**

 **Esta Sakura ya es toda una mujer con experiencia sobre políticas y sus poderes, el porqué de que la tierra de los remolinos sea un páramo helado es debido a ella. También por tal aclaro que esta Sakura ya ha matado y aunque no lo he escrito ese punto claro esto como dije será en flashes a través de la historia.**

 **Esta nueva Tierra del Invierno Eterno es fuerte tecnológicamente debido a que Sakura previo que la manera más favorable de tener la mano ganadora era teniendo la tecnología a su favor.**

 **El porqué de cómo puedo hacerse con el control de las islas sin problemas y poder eliminar cualquier protesta de los Daimyōs es simple….el espejo, duh. ;)**

 **Sakura tienes sus maneras de mantener alejados los ojos de los ninjas curiosos el cómo será explicado más adelante**

 **Reviews** **J**


	6. Chapter 6

**No me pertenece nada, solo esta historia.**

Uno podría nombrar a los Kages ninjas como las más grandes autoridades de poder en todo el mundo pues los daimyōs podían ser fácilmente eliminados, el problema siempre existe en que las aldeas escondidas en el continente elemental son militaristas y una aldea militarista no llega demasiado lejos por mucho tiempo el simple hecho de que todas ellas siguieran funcionando era por las daimyōs una manera irónica que simples personas y de alguna forma clasificados por muchos de "civiles" tuvieran más poder que las personas con capacidad de moldear chakra de forma destructiva…Sakura hubiese pensado que todo era una forma de engaño y que en realidad los Kages eran los que controlaban todo, pero ahora Sakura no era una niña y haber aprendido de Freya le enseño que en realidad los Kages eran como accesorios para los daimyōs, Sakura sabía que si los Kages tomasen el control del continente tendrían un problema…no podrían mantener el control, parte de lo que los Kages era líderes militares significaba que desechaban la ayuda civil o si en dado caso tomaban en cuenta a los civiles estos no tomaban la imagen completa, si alguien miraba con atención Konoha usaba a sus civiles como bolsa para sacar ninjas, por ello los exámenes para graduarse para genin era tan fáciles que cualquier hijo de civiles podría pasarlo y quedarse como genin como su padre y madre la cual al final se retiró de ser ninja. Al final de todo eso solo era para decir que las filas de Konoha eran fuertes cuando en realidad era solo una fachada que mostraba un escudo humano de gente con familia normal que en realidad mostraba que eran desechables para los líderes de la aldea, una línea de defensa para defender a aquellos con familias con sangre ninja que eran más importante para ellos. Horribles pedazos de seres humanos y eso era poco para Sakura de llamar humano a esas personas. Otro problemas que se pondría es que los Kages solo mirarían el interés de sus ninjas lo cual llevaría a tasas de desempleo por parte del grupo civil lo cual desestabilizaría cualquier base económica, por su parte los ninjas tendrían el problema más grande…y eso era ser "ninjas", Sakura sabía que un ninja no podría hacer lo que un granjero, claro podía aprender pero el ninja no podría soportar el trabajo del granjero, como tampoco de un constructor y como tampoco el de un cocinero profesional. La sociedades estaban hechas para funcionar como una maquinaria bien aceitada, una parte faltante y la maquina tendría problemas. Y el más grande problemas seria la democracia, si algo entendía bien Sakura era que un gobierno militar no tendría espacio para la democracia lo cual llevaría al levantamiento de la clase civil y obrera la cual en un punto seria tratada como esclavos para poder mantener el gobierno.

Si…Sakura tenía suerte, no solo ella tenía poder propio para defenderse sino que también tenía la inteligencia y empatía con la clase obrera la cual era importante. También por su parte Sakura hizo que los ninjas bajo su control aprendieran otro oficio, en tiempos de paz un ninja no sería necesitado para nada, mejor preparados que lamentar el después.

Algo que pasaba siempre por la cabeza de Sakura era que tal vez su reinado en estas tierras que ahora le pertenecían iban a ser pasajeros, para ello tenia plan de contingencia, sacar a todo su pueblo y llevarlos a otro continente el cual ya estaba bajo su control y era basto en tierra y la construcción de un más grande castillo y otras cosas se estaban haciendo en secreto que eran solo de conocimiento para Sakura, pero ello no le quitaba ese sentimiento que al final las cosas que parecer buenas muchas veces terminan por acabarse rápido.  
Tratando de quitarse los pensamientos cínicos y deprimentes de la cabeza pronto tendría que dar un discurso frente a su pueblo, debía que ser fuerte como tantas veces durante su tiempo en los inicios de su reinado, había matado y utilizado toda su inteligencia para llegar a este punto, desde ahora en adelante sus acciones tendrían consecuencias y todo dependía que Sakura mantuviera el control de la situación, ahora no habría muro para proteger su identidad, este era el momento en que Sakura saldría a la luz, los espías de todo las malditas naciones vendrían hacia ella y sus ojos las seguirían por un buen tiempo. Respirando profundamente Sakura camino hacia la entrada del castillo mientras el manto oscuro de la noche era atravesado por una aurora boreal. Con regia pose y caminando sin tropezar en su gran vestido Sakura salió de su castillo mientras era recibida con las caras de su pueblo que contenían el aliento ante su reina. Cerrando los ojos y respirando lentamente Sakura los abrió para enfrentar al mundo entero.

-Es hora mi pueblo, hemos llegado tan lejos, hemos construido de la nada y hemos hecho de una tierra olvidada y muerta un lugar donde vivir…hoy abrimos nuestras puertas hacia el mundo y mostramos nuestra cara ante todo el continente elemental ¡juntos enfrentaremos el futuro y haremos de este reino un lugar que el mundo recuerde! ¡Surgimos de lo más oscuro y destruido de la tierra y con el final de la construcción del castillo mostraremos a todas las naciones que estamos aquí! ¡Es hora de abrir las puertas!

Al terminar de decir esto fuegos artificiales sonaron y el coro de alegría y aplausos le siguió mientras la mirada de todos caía en la puerta que se abría y dejaba pasar a gente de las diferentes naciones como a espías disfrazados de civiles dejándolos a todos con las bocas abiertas y Sakura solo podía rezar por lo mejor.

* * *

Semanas después los daimyōs oyeron de la nueva nación y de todo lo que en ella había, lo mismo pasaba en todas las aldeas ninjas, como Sakura lo predijo los ojos de cada espía caían en ella mientras los Kages de cada aldea buscaban saber más de esta Reina de Hielo, mientras tanto Jiraya de los sannin oía de la preciosa gema que era esta nueva reina y sin tanto pensamiento y descansando antes de llegar a la aldea este escribía su nuevo libro mientras su acompañante de cabellos dorados se quejaba de sus maneras pervertidas mientras que una parte de su mente se preguntaba como seria esta gobernante que causaba tanto revuelo entre varias persona.

 **Sakura es humana y todos los humanos tenemos miedo.**

 **Lo malo de sobresaltar es que todo el mundo tiene los ojos en ti y el más mínimo error tiene muchas consecuencias.**


	7. Chapter 7

**No me pertenece nada, solo la historia.**

 **Notas de autor: Normalmente lo que hare en la historia será adelantarme ciertos eventos así que no me detendré a escribirlos pero tratare de incorporarlos o mencionarlos.**

Es extraño saber el cómo las cosas habían cambiado tanto desde el ataque a Konoha y su viaje con Jiraiya, volver a su aldea siendo más fuerte y por muchas razones más inteligente, aunque no tanto, y haberse dado un estirón en su cuerpo hacían que el entrar a la aldea, su hogar y su tormento; siguiendo recordando los malos tratos de los habitantes, fuera tan irreal que….que recordara a un chico pelinegro que fue consumido por su propio dolor y odio así desapareciendo con un infame sannin por poder. Desde el momento que el tomo su camino de venganza Naruto se prometió buscarlo y detenerlo mientras que buscaba un camino de redención para Sasuke, pero pensando en Sasuke…otra persona venía a su mente y por alguna razón era más doloroso pensar en la chica a la cual Naruto deseaba con todo el corazón…saber que ella ya no estaba en algún lugar, una de las cuantas razones por las cuales Naruto acepto irse fue por el simple hecho que el podía tirar un ojo en busca de Sakura, Naruto no era muy religioso pero de vez en cuando rezaba para poder verla al menos una vez, extrañamente desde que rezaba por ello oía rumores con Jiraiya de una nueva reina. Incluso su pena y su dolor fueron tantos que cuando Tsunade decidió hacer una investigación que incluyó a los padres preocupados y tristes de Sakura y termino con poner a Sakura en el libro Bingo este casi perdió la cabeza dejando que el chakra del Kyubi casi se apoderara de él, la única persona que lo calmo fue la voz de Kakashi el cual uso su cerebro mostrándole a Tsunade y admitiendo en sí que este no le había enseñado nada por lo tal esta no sería un peligro alguno para la aldea a su vez como también que siendo una genin no tendría nada de información que comprometería a la aldea.  
Esa vez fue la primera vez que Naruto vio a un Kakashi tan roto y perdido que no solo admitía que no fue un maestro para nada sino que también dejaba de lado su característica alegría y libro indecente para defender a la única chica de su equipo. Sin saberlo Naruto no sabía que en la mente de Kakashi pasaba la imagen de una chica que era atravesada por uno de sus ataques más característicos.

Esa fue la última vez que Naruto vio a Kakashi-sensei, la despedida con él no fue la más alegre pero tampoco la más triste de todas. Un simple ojo alegre y falso con un palmeo en su cabeza a lo cual Naruto fingió mostrándose indignado fue lo única despedida que Naruto tuvo y siendo sincero consigo mismo…fue más que suficiente. El tiempo que Naruto paso con Jiraiya fue el suficiente para que su mente se calmara y pudiera ser entrenado de manera "apropiada" para poder regresar y poder retar a Kakashi-sensei.

Kakashi había decidido hacer penitencia de la mejor forma que sabía, pidió a Tsunade que le regresara su trabajo de ANBU para esperar que en alguna misión no regresara vivo, por su parte Tsunade no pudo negarse debido a que la invasión había llevado a la reducción de las fuerzas ninjas. El sentirse un fallo y tener en cuenta que lo eras hacia que Kakashi tratara de gritar de dolor enfrente del memorial de los caídos viendo el nombre de sus antiguos compañeros. Vale decir que el día que llego Naruto y que iba a hacerle la prueba de las campanas…bueno campana él tenía en realidad una excusa ahora para su llegada tarde, la única cosa que mantenía a Kakashi con vida era Naruto…sabía que no podía fallarle al hijo de su antiguo sensei y Hokage aun tenia cosas que enseñarle al chico. Eso era casi la única cosa que lo mantenía cuerdo con el pesar en su mente y con las decisiones de Sasuke que no lo dejaban de atormentar…pero Sakura….Sakura también había desaparecido el día en que el clon de sombras exploto pero en su rápida mente él sabía que ella había desaparecido mucho antes sin que nadie se diera cuenta. Aun recordaba el día en que pensó que Sakura solo había hecho un clon para defenderse de tales ataques pero fue al día siguiente que sus padres llegaron preocupados y al borde de la histeria porque su hija no había llegado a casa, Tsunade trato de calmarlos pero estaba claro que tanto Kakashi como los amigos y compañeros de Sakura no la habían visto para nada, en cuestión de horas todo empezó a escalar a un ritmo peligroso cuando no se pudo encontrar a Sakura en ningún lugar, al parecer su cuarto había sido casi limpiado con las cosas que alguien necesitaría para un viaje no paso más de un día que Sasuke por gracia divina decidió dejar de pelear con Naruto para tratar de encontrarla aunque Kakashi pensó que solo era un acto porque a los dos días ya había decidido renunciar a la aldea y escapar con Orochimaru y con ello una lluvia de auto-desprecio y tristeza lo llenaban, fue hasta el día que se decidió que Naruto debía que ir con Jiraiya que las palabras "traidora" y "regresada a la fuerza para una corte" se oyeron y de no ser por su pensamiento rápido Naruto hubiese soltado al Kyubi en la oficina del Hokage, en un punto tuvo que tragarse su orgullo ninja y admitir que no les había enseñado casi nada para que la amenaza de poner a Sakura en el libro bingo fuera nulo. Al final su mente se recordó de Rin y de Obito y como como compañero y ninja le había fallado a ambos y en ese mismo instante les había fallado a sus dos alumnos.

Disipando los últimos pensamientos de arrepentimientos y demás Kakashi por fin vio a un Naruto que cada día se parecía a su padre más.

 ** _Tierra del invierno Eterno_**

Sakura aprendió el arte de crear otro espejo, aunque no tan poderoso o de igual manera al que había conseguido hace años este le ayudaba a mantener un ojo en todas las aldeas y ninjas no era que el espejo dorado tuviera problemas pero la utilización de su mente para ver era casi agotante para Sakura por ello con las instrucciones del espejo mismo esta agarro uno común y corriente y le grabo runas para que este le ayudara en esas tareas.

Normalmente Sakura estaría a esta hora del día mostrando su rostro su cara con una máscara blanca con líneas que eran los ojos de la máscara de lechuza y caminando para mantener a todos los espías y demás contentos y con algo que decirle a sus Kages o Daimyos pero que decir que se quedó observando a Naruto y a Kakashi, simplemente no podía evitarlo pronto las cosas se pondrían peligrosas para todos e incluso Sakura seria acechada por Akatsuki. Una parte de ella dolía al ver a un Naruto que pareció perder una parte de si por la ida de Sasuke y peor por sus acciones termino matando una parte más del brillo de los ojos de Naruto, pero sabía que no podía hacer nada por él aunque quisiera. Dando un suspiro pesado Sakura hizo un ademan de mano haciendo que el espejo cambiara de imagen hacia dos integrantes de Akatsuki que se dirigían hacia la aldea de la arena, con un ceño fruncido Sakura hizo otro ademan con la mano y el espejo desapareció en el aire rodeado por copos de nieve.

No viendo ya algo que la distrajera Sakura decidió volver a su trabajo, saliendo del cuarto Sakura camino por los grandes pasillos del castillo mientras miraba a las estatuas de hielo de guerreros paradas en las bases de las columnas de los pasillos, Sakura no era una niña con dinero y ni clan y si su mente no hubiese estado tan idiotizada por la idea de una vida con Sasuke seguramente no hubiese cruzado nunca por su mente en tener un hogar como el que tenía ahora, claro que a su vez ella recordaba a sus padres a los cuales no pudo llevarse con ella, eso la ponía triste y muchas veces la dejaba callada por días, lo bueno de ello era que la gente la dejaba en paz. Llegando a una puerta casi grande de madera un samurái con una armadura de hielo y una máscara que le daban una presencia aterradora, este se inclinó y abrió la puerta dejándola pasar a su estudio.  
Lo interesante de su estudio era como la pared misma dejaba caer agua caliente de manera natural haciendo del cuarto un lugar tibio y acogedor.

Mientras se sentaba en su silla la puerta se volvió a abrir dejando entrar a una mujer entre sus veinte años de cabello castaño y ojos color miel vestida con unos pantalones y sudadera de color azul oscuro con varios papeles en las manos.

-Mi Reina.-Dijo la chica mientras daba una inclinación.

\- Minami Miu ¿Cómo estás tú y tu pequeño?-Dijo Sakura mientras sonreía a la chica que alguna vez fue una prostituta en un pueblo cercano a la capital de la tierra del rayo. Una prostituta con un hijo en camino no es bueno para un negocio como esos, fue milagro que esta no perdiera a su hijo si Sakura no hubiese intervenido y evitado que el desgraciado que era su jefe le diera una parada en el abdomen. Sakura no pensó mucho y le ofreció a la chica un puesto de trabajo como su asistente, al parecer la mujer era buena en llevar cuentas y hacer tratos, pobre el bastardo de su jefe no sabía que perdió ese día, desde ese día la chica se había ganado un puesto importante con ella.

-Estamos muy bien mi reina. La molestare con que mire estos informes del Daimyo de Agua al parecer está ofreciendo un trato que permitirá en sus palabras "más protección" a la Tierra del Invierno y a las islas anexas.

-Dudo mucho que ese pobre hombre es el que haya dicho eso si bien lo recuerdo es un hombre tímido e inseguro, haría tratos con el de no ser por el hecho de que su consejero es agresivo pidiendo cosas mientras tira amenazas ocultas en sus palabras. Seguramente ya has mirado al informe y hecho los cambios necesarios.

-Por supuesto mi reina.-Con ello Miu dejo los papeles enfrente de ella para que Sakura pudiera darles la última revisión antes de regresarlos al Daimyo, con ello hecho y con una rápida lectura de Sakura que revisaba todo esta le devolvió las hojas dándole un asentimiento a Miu para que esta re-enviara el trato.

Sentada en su silla de madera y dejando que el sonido del agua corriendo por la pared la tranquilizara y dejara pensar, Sakura empezó a desenvolver su mente en sus tantos conocimientos que había adquirido por los años, días y noches gastadas forzando su mente y quemando todas sus neuronas para que cada pedazo de información y enseñanzas quedara bien guardado y bien colocado en su memoria, si su memoria no le fallaba ahora sabía que vendría la caída del nuevo Kazekage o más bien del Jinchūriki, Gaara por su parte viviría, el que Sakura no estuviera en la aldea y no hubiese estudiado con Tsunade hacia que las cosas cambiaran un poco al parecer Sakura fue la "elegida" para estar bajo las enseñanzas de la sannin. Una pena que Sakura no estaría en toda la acción que se desenvolvería, por su puesto Gaara era importante en los acontecimientos así que la buena idea de Sakura sería la protegida de Tsunade claro que le sannin no dejaría suelta la correa de la mujer pero con un poco de manipulación sutil la mujer podría dejarla ir a la misión. Y si bien Sakura no podría estar involucrada no la restringía a ayudar un poco con la batalla de Shizune y Chiyo contra Sasori. Algo que el espejo le daba era la oportunidad de manipular eventos…claro ella podía hacerlo pero eso la agotaría significativamente y aunque Sakura sabía que podía pelear contra todos los actuales Kages y salir ganando apenas sudando, ella no era tonta u orgullosa en sus habilidades para decir que era invencible, incluso ella tenía limitantes.

Soltando un suspiro pesado Sakura abrió sus ojos para ver como la aurora atravesaba por la noche iluminando toda la tierra del invierno, lo bueno de ser una reina era el tiempo para pensar, no la malentienda ella era de pensamiento rápido y podía crear planes en segundos como monopolizar una estrategia y usarla lo mejor posible pero para Sakura el tiempo que tenía para pensar en esos momentos era más que apreciables pues tenía una vista más amplias de las consecuencias y los beneficios como el que podría llegar a incitar si las cosas salían mal.  
Con solo días a terminar el tren Sakura estaba más que presionada para hacer tratos con varias personas, la Mizukage una de ellos, al parecer anexar las islas neutrales a la antigua tierra de los remolinos le dejo en la lista negra de la mujer, claro que esta debía tragarse sus comentarios al final el título de Reina le daba más ventaja y poder a Sakura y llevar todo al Daimyo de Agua solo alteraría las cosas haciendo que su aldea terminara de hundirse en los problemas que esta salía después de su ultimo gobernante. Bueno…un poco de dinero para la mujer la haría callarse por al menos un tiempo. Mejor jugar el juego donde ella actúa a ser una mujer temerosa de los ninjas, claro la Mizukage era una mujer observadora pero darle el sentimiento de superioridad le haría dar la vista ciega y le haría retirar a la mayoría de sus espías eso le daría un respiro. En tanto los espías de Konoha sino fura por el frío extremo seguramente estaría con plagas de sapos en sus tierras, gracias a eso solo tenía que preocuparse de seres humanos en vez de invocaciones. No lo admitiría de voz alta pero los espías de Jiraiya eran buenos en su trabajo, lo cual era decir mucho con todos los demás espías de las demás aldeas.  
De no ser porque debía que actuar de una manera no sospechosa Sakura no podía sacar de sus tierras a ese tipo de gente, aunque debía que pasar por entrevista a todos ellos para que fueran sirvientes de su castillo ¡HA! Ni les dejaría limpiar la sucedía de las alcantarillas, pero a su vez no los podía culpar, al final era esa su forma de vida. Suspirando profundamente y tratando de que su mente no divagara en varias cosas Sakura enderezo su espalda y regreso a su trabajo en mano.

 ** _Kusagakure_**

Un irritado Sasuke esperaba a un Orochimaru, si algo no le gustaba era el esperar, desde que había aceptado la oferta de la serpiente sannin se había hecho más fuerte, pero si algo que no había demostrado Sasuke en sus años era paciencia. Esa pequeña cosita que el joven chico no mostraba en sus años pueriles no las mostraba en el presente. Mientras esperaba en la oscuridad del escondite mientras Kabuto estaba desaparecido haciendo lo que sea que hacia cuando no estaba, si algo odiaba Sasuke era el simple hecho que su hermano estaba ahí afuera vivo y respirando, oh si eso lo ponía siempre de mal humor dejando que su instinto asesino se liberara y dejara un ambiente pesado y poco respirable, pero era en ese mismo instante que su mente paso de su hermano a su antigua aldea, bufando un poco a la idea de esto debido a que en cierto punto le interesaba poco la idea de ese lugar, pero recordar un poco al tonto de Naruto y las payasadas de su antiguo sensei. Pensado un poco el lado de odio y dolor gano al final en esa memoria haciendo que Sasuke no sintiera nada por aquellos que se preocuparon de alguna forma por el preocupándose y amándole en sus distintas maneras.

Amor…un sentimiento que Sasuke conoció alguna vez en su niñez, ahora remplazado con el dolor de una vida en sombras y oscuridad. Por alguna razón la misma palabra le traía recuerdos de la chica de pelo rosado de su equipo, fue extraño el saber que ella se había ido de la aldea antes que él, si bien recordaba cuando oyó que la chica no estaba por ninguna parte se sorprendió al darse cuenta que no había notado que la "Sakura" era solo un clon de sombras, si…era extraño pero Sasuke pensó…pensó que la chica aunque irritante era una leal a la aldea, fue tanto sorpresa para el como para su equipo saber que la chica había escapado dejándolos a todos con un signo de interrogación y con solo una pregunta ¿Por qué? Claro no paso más de un día para que Sasuke tomara sus cosas e hiciera su escape terminado en una pelea con Naruto, aun así…cuando Sasuke decidió irse…algo parecía no estar bien, sentía como si algo faltaba, como si alguien le debía decir palabras ultimas antes de tomar su camino…pero jamás vinieron y por alguna razón eso lo desconcertó, como paso después de que entreno con Orochimaru olvido ese sentimiento dejándolo de lado concentrándose en su misión en la vida, pero ahora que lo pensaba ese sentimiento aún seguía ahí y por alguna razón aunque lo odiara sentía la necesidad de buscar a la chica de pelos rosados cuando se le permitía salir de ese maldito lugar que Orochimaru llamaba "guarida de alta calidad", si algo odiaba Sasuke era no saber algo y la desaparición de Sakura era algo que aun a pesar de que se lo digiera una y otra vez si le importaba el que paso a su antigua compañera. Tal vez porque en el fondo le interesaba y se….preocupaba. No, no podía pensar en eso ahora él tenía planes y el pensar en la irritante fan-girl de antes lo distraería de su misión, ademas algo le decía que estaría libre de Orochimaru de una vez por todas.

 ** _Konoha_**

Tsunade tenía una gran migraña, o si, después de mirar la lucha de Naruto contra Kakashi podría decirse que la mujer estaba impresionada con las habilidades del chico.

Mientras Kakashi se defendía contra los clones de Naruto este se vio en la necesidad de utilizar el Sharingan de su ojo para mantener su nivel por encima del chico, vale decir que esta oyó de la antigua prueba que tuvo hace años contra su sensei para graduarse de genin y según lo miraba la batalla era la misma la única diferencia era tal vez que en vez de Kakashi poniendo sus dedos en lugares indecentes era Naruto el que aparecía con la venganza, lamentablemente para el chico el hombre no era el copy-nin cat por nada así que en vez del Kakashi real Naruto se vio con una sustitución, bastante poderosos los ataques que ambos intercambiaban, bueno...que Naruto hacia pues Kakashi más bien esquivaba y trataba de dar espacio entre los dos, algo que no intentaría seria agotar a Naruto pues el chico era una bola de energía andando. Tsunade no lo admitiría pero el chico fue listo en un punto de la batalla pues con un Kakashi desaparecido este dio un gran salto y haciendo un rasengan este lo tiro al suelo destruyendo el escondite de Kakashi, incluso llego un momento en el final cuando Naruto en vez de tomar el cascabel fue por el libro impropio de Kakashi y con gran deleite este empezó a leer los capítulos delanteros a los que Kakashi estaba vale decir que este perdió el control…al final Naruto no pudo conseguir el cascabel pero Kakashi le dio el punto bueno.

Tsunade por su parte sentido un dolor en el pecho, tristeza, algo que Tsunade no pensó que sentiría, pero ver a un Jiraiya orgulloso hizo que esta sintiera eso y algo de celos. Al final trato de aplastar esos sentimientos al final ella no tomaría más pupilos, Shizune al final era más que suficiente. Pero aun así…

Con su migraña regresando Tsunade vio la nota que explicaba el ataque al Kazekage y las acciones inmediatas que se debían hacer eran más que claras pero sin operativos en el momento Tsunade tuvo que recurrir a Naruto…y por consiguiente a Shizune, si fuera por Tsunade no la enviaría pero dado el caso Tsunade tenía que tragarse su opinión y enviarla, si las cosas estaban tan mal como la carta que ahora tenía en sus manos no tendría mucha opción en el asunto. Tratando de calmar con un poco de chakra la migraña que era incesante Tsunade llamo a lo que quedaba del equipo 7.

 **Notas de autor:**

 **Me disculparan si al describir las batallas estas son aburridas algo aburridas a mis momentos de descripción pero admito que no soy muy bueno al momento de ello :p**

 **Sakura se ve obligada a rellenar los espacios que ella ha dejado con su salida; el porqué de que algunos de los personajes sientan que algo falta es el propio hecho de que Sakura está cambiando las cosas.**

 **Como dije antes Sakura no es malvada y si antes se negaba a manipular la mente de las personas incluso ella ha visto la necesidad de ello a través de sus años.**


	8. Chapter 8

**No me pertenece nada, solo la historia.**

Shizune estaba al borde de desfallecer, no solo su chakra estaba al borde de agotarse y cualquier cosa que ella hiciera no afectaba a este miembro de Akatsuki, por una razón era un miembro de esta organización y tal fue su sorpresa y la de Chiyo la abuela de tal miembro que la acompañaba en ese momento que a mitad de la batalla este les rebelo como convirtió su cuerpo en una marioneta humana y como a su disposición había miles de estas controladas por él.  
Si Shizune debía que averiguar en qué momento todo empezó a tornarse malo fue en el momento que Hiruko fue destruido, gracias a una cantidad de ocho clones corpóreos de ella y sellos explosivos. De un momento a otro el títere humano del tercer Kazekage se hizo presente después de eso con el conocimiento que estas abominaciones tenían no solo el chakra sino también retenían las habilidades inherentes de sus líneas de sangre, y la utilización de la técnica especial del Kazekage de la arena de hierro, lamentablemente para las dos luchadoras las cosa ya no iban tan bien a pesar de que Shizune pudo engañar a Sasori en pensar que estaba muerta debido a la utilización de su técnica de la "Arena de Hierro Método del Mundo" y usar un explosivo para deshabilitar a la marioneta, las felicitaciones fueron pocas y el descanso fue inexistente al momento de que el miembro de Akatsuki revelara su verdadera forma, para tratar de terminarlo Chiyo invoco a varias de sus marionetas, lamentablemente por las pocas que ella tenía miles vinieron a la ayuda de Sasori. Ello llevo a la escena de ese momento unas mujeres con un pequeño grupo de marionetas enfrentándose a un ejército entero de marionetas con un Akatsuki que no mostraba cansancio. Sin saberlo los presentes en el lugar no tenían en cuanta que una persona los miraba y sobaba las yemas de sus dedos por cómo estaban saliendo las cosas.

-Creo que no calcule bien los resultados.-Dijo una Sakura mientras miraba en su espejo la batalla ocultando como estaba a punto de estallar de la ira y cólera.  
Soltando un suspiro pesado Sakura se decidió a pedir ayuda a su arma más poderosa, haciendo desaparecer la imagen del espejo que miraba esta camino por su gran recamara secreta para subir los escalones que daban al lugar de descanso del más poderoso artefacto que cualquier ser haya tenido en su manos. Tomando un respiro hondo y tragándose su orgullo Sakura miro el gran disco dorado y su reflejo en el antes de decir las palabras necesarias.

-Espejo, Espejo en la pared.

Tomando algunos pasos atrás Sakura miro al espejo derretirse y dejar que el líquido dorado se esparciera por el piso y tomara la forma de un hombre con sus brazos entre cruzados.

-Mi Reina. A pasado un tiempo.-Dijo con voz profunda el ser mientras inclinaba un poco la cabeza respetando la posición de su ama como tal.

-Necesito tu ayuda, lo que hice….no funciono…trate de hacer que los resultados rellenaran al menos las expectativas para hacer que la historia se desenvolviera bien….pero….falle.-Dijo Sakura con un tono de auto-desprecio.

-Mi señora, no hizo nada malo, ha crecido poderosa e inteligente como agraciada en todo, los errores que cometió debería celebrarlos, no muchos celebran los fracasos, no les gusta saber que perdieron a nadie le gusta pero como tal a aprendido y ni ha necesitado de mi ayuda lo cual es de impresionarse.

A esto Sakura solo pudo sorprenderse rompiendo la máscara casi estoica que se había puesto hace años.

-Entonces… ¿Qué debo hacer?-Pregunto Sakura al Espejo.

-Es tan sencillo mi señora, use lo que ha aprendido, use su poder, yo la ayudare.-Dijo el espejo.

Como lo había aprendido antes en un tiempo donde una joven Sakura necesitaba protegerse de usadores de chakra, Sakura extendió su mano hacia el Espejo mismo y sintiendo su poder esta extendió el suyo propio dejando que el mismo la guiara y ambos hicieran su trabajo.

En la cueva en la que Shizune y Chiyo estaban peleando con magullones y suciedad por todos lados, ambas estaban contra las cuerdas mientras los miles de marionetas seguían sus ataques incesantes con un último ataque de las marionetas las últimas de Chiyo terminaban aplastadas por los cientos de marionetas de Sasori y Shizune tirando su ultimo sello explosivo destruyendo una cantidad significantes pero no suficiente.  
Mientras las dos mujeres terminaban lado a lado miraron como la sonrisa de Sasori terminaba de formarse y con un movimiento de manos las marionetas se lanzaron al ataque mientras las dos terminaban por tomar sus posiciones esperando el ataque, pues si algo que harían seria el morir peleando.  
A metros de distancia todo empezó a detenerse mientras el alrededor se volvía gris oscuro y el tiempo termino congelado mientras todos se quedaban en sus posiciones a mitad del campo de batalla una gran cantidad de viento y hielo se hizo presente haciendo a parecer a Sakura y al Espejo.

-Pensaba que no podía tomar acción en los acontecimientos.-Dijo Sakura mientras se movía hacia Shizune y Chiyo y las media con la mirada.

-Sí mi señora, pero solo las acciones en las que usted está presente, no las que hace desde las sombras y alejada.-Dijo el Espejo.

-Y ahora me lo especificas.-Dijo Sakura con algo de molestia en su voz.-Pero al menos ahora lo sé.-Mirando a Shizune y después a Sasori una plan se formó al instante.

Acercándose a Shizune y estando en su oreja Sakura susurro algo a la figura estática del médico, volteándose y dirigiendo su mirada al hombre-marioneta y haciendo una cara de disgusto que apenas se notaba en su rostro de porcelana. Levantando su mano y dirigiéndola a Sasori está empezó a tornarse un poco blanco y copos de nieve caían de sus yemas. Delicadamente y bajando su mano Sakura mostraba una cara complacida, recogiendo su vestido Sakura se dirigió a la par del Espejo, pero antes de desaparecer le dirigió una última mirada a Sasori.

-No te olvides de darles la información sobre Sasuke, no es yo pero al menos hizo un gran esfuerzo.

Dicho esto Sakura y el espejo terminaron desapareciendo en un "pof".

Todo lentamente empezó a tomar su velocidad normal y en una sorpresiva manera Shizune escupió un senbon de su boca que viajo entre las marionetas y termino clavándose en la única parte humana de Sasori, este por su parte solo pudo ver con sorpresa como esa pequeña cosa de metal pudo atravesarlo y como aun viéndolo no pudo mover su corazón de lugar sin darse cuenta como un poco de hielo mantenía conectado su corazón a su cuerpo actual. Con la sorpresa de las dos mujeres, Shizune porque su ataque tan simple funciono, y Chiyo porque su nieto quien estaba ganado termino por perder por algo tan simple como un senbon.  
Cayendo de rodillas ante no solo el veneno sino el sangrado de su corazón Sasori empezó a ver como su vida se terminaba, algo gracioso, al parecer Deidara tenía algo de razón en su idea de que lo hermoso era pasajero, pero nunca admitiría que en realidad ese hombre tenía razón en algo de razón en su filosofía. Irónica su vida termino por un simple senbon después de todo lo que había hecho, valla forma de decir que su vida valió poco. Tanto pasaba por su mente que empezó a reírse por tal situación, parecía que el destino quería que muriera, tal vez por el mal que había hecho o su afiliación con Akatsuki pero para su defensa el grupo lo obligo de cierta manera.

-Supongo que debo que felicitarlas.-Dijo este con las fuerzas que se iba poco a poco.-Ganaron y por tal creo que la ninja de Konoha querrá algo de información sobre Orochimaru y su pequeño ninja traidor.

 **Tierra del Invierno Eterno**

-Creo que las cosas vuelven a su cauce.-Dijo Sakura mientras miraba la escena a través del Espejo.

La verdad Sakura estaba más que alegre de que todo volviera a su lugar, algo estúpido suponiendo que ella hubiese sido la que ayudaría a Chiyo a destruir al miembro de Akatsuki y al final de alguna manera ella lo hizo de manera sutil, claro que en ese futuro o presente si se podía decir ella mostro su valía mostrando su fuerza bruta, inteligencia y capacidad en medicina. No la malentiendan, ella era una médico excepcional tener una entidad que te podía mostrar todos las artes ninjas y guiarte como un sensei nunca lo haría, era todo una gran baraja en su favor e incluso si no peleaba mano a mano con Danzo, ella le ganaba en el juego de trabajar en las sombras y de mover influencias, claro que no llegaría a los extremos que el hombre tomaba para asegurar "la protección de la aldea"; su idea del hombre había cambiado por supuesto, lo admiraba por su amor a su aldea, pero seguía siendo un estúpido hombrecito tratando de jugar a ser el centro del mundo y tratando de mostrar su "protección" y "seguridad" hacia su aldea actuando contra los deseos de su Hokage, la ironía de la situación es que el hombre debería matarse por que el de la misma manera era un enemigo de su propia aldea y no se daba cuenta, pero viendo inútil que tal cosa se la repitiera y sabiendo de por sí ya el destino del hombre decidió solo desaparecer la imagen.

-Dime Espejo ¿no estoy a salvo todavía?

-No mi señora, el tiempo aun no es el correcto. Lamento decir que aún no es lo suficientemente fuerte para enfrentase a lo que va a venir. Lo siento.

Sakura no era una persona emocional y sus entrenamientos en el arte de la magia como de los ninjas había hecho que ella usara su cabeza antes que sus sentimientos, pero aun así oír que no estaba a la medida la enojaba mucho.

-Espejo he entrenado y he inventado más hechizo y maldiciones he entrenado en las artes ninjas aunque no tanto como en la primera, pero aun así no es posible que no esté preparada.

-Lo lamento. Pero es porque usted no está completa.-Dijo calmado el Espejo.

-¿Completa?

-Mi reina, no niego que es poderosa, pero ha entrenado en dos áreas cuando en realidad se debería concentrar solo en una.

-Explica.

-Mi reina, la magia tiene un precio, como ya lo sabe no puede tener los dos poderes al mismo tiempo. Debe sacrificar uno para conseguir el otro.

-Eso me mataría, nada en este mundo no tiene chakra.

-Mi señora, chakra es solo una energía, la magia igual que la misma fue una que corría libremente y muchos en algún momento usaron, esta energía, este chakra es solo una energía que no se compara con la magia que antes corría. Y una de las opciones hará que la energía una vez dormida vuelva a correr.

-Detente.-Dijo Sakura mientras se pinchaba el puente de la nariz.-Porque eso me suena como a una profecía.

-Un día la magia desapareciera, los que una vez la usaron desaparecerían y los objetos que una vez cargaron con gran poder desaparecerían con el tiempo…pero viendo en el futuro los objetos que teníamos la visión vimos un rayo de esperanza, una luz que podría iluminar el mundo u oscurecerlo…ese punto focal llego pero es de ese punto focal debía decidir al final una vida siendo una paria siendo incapaz de ser lo que una vez deseo.

Sakura solo podía exhalar pesadamente mientras se sentaba. –Y ahora me lo dices.

Sakura no podía creerlo, por todos los dioses antiguos y nuevos, porque el destino era tan extraño porque todo debía que terminar tan complicado, Sakura simplemente no podía creerlo, claro la idea de ser tan importante era apelante para ella pero renunciar al chakra era como renunciar a lo que ella era, aunque no lo quisiera Sakura aun pensaba en su vida antigua, cuando el sueño de ninja aún era algo objetivo y terminar siendo la esposa de Sasuke era el futuro…Debía pensarlo el peso de saber esto era más que malo para tirarla emocionalmente.

Saliendo del cuarto y llegando a los arcos que daban lugar a un cielo casi oscuro, solo pudo apretar sus puños y gritar, un grito que era tan anormal que hizo temblar los cielos y oscurecer el mismo. Sakura sabía que no había cortado sus sueños de ser un ninjas, la idea y sueño de una niña era difícil de aplastar, la inocencia de la carrera que en si eran emocionantes y una parte de Sakura que muy dentro aun deseaba ser una ninja, pero eso era solo eso…un sueño, viéndolo todo desde un ángulo Sakura miraba es como una buna maquina a favor de los ninjas, donde o ere un ninja o un civil sin tanto conocimientos, si Sakura miraba como el sistema educativo civil era propenso a ser menor sino es que deplorable en cuestión de materias básicas importantes, pues aunque los ninjas recibían estas materias estos eran abandonados al subir de nivel en la academia. Hasta ahí pudo entender que los ninjas tenían miedo a los civiles, mucha información podía llevarlos a querer buscar más posición en el poder, claro que tenían un concilio pero estos solo se reunían para peticiones y quejas nunca para hacer algo sino solo para realmente vociferar esos mismos problemas esperando a ser atendidos. Pero lo que se llevaba la punta del pastel era que los niños que seguían en la academia para ser ninjas no sabían que se sentaban solo para ser lavados del cerebro y creerse esa estupidez de morir por la aldea, que la aldea era amor, blah, blah, blah. Hasta ahora Sakura comprendía que si bien sabía que eso era para que los ninjas de siguiente generación no se volvieran en desertores más fácilmente, el punto central de eso era que pusieras tu cuerpo en frente de una espada, kunai o cualquier maldita arma que hubiera en el mundo para defender un pedazo de tierra o una maldita montaña con caras que podían ser reconstruidas. No la malinterpreten, Sakura moriría para proteger este pedazo de tierra que ella reclamo como suyo, pero lo haría por las personas, para que ellas tuvieran un lugar donde vivir y hacer sus vidas y aunque Konoha tenía como punto central esto todos ellos preferían el matar a niños, mujeres y ancianos y hacer que pelearan por un pedazo de tierra al momento en vez que esperar y volverse fuertes para retomar dicha tierra. He por ello que detesto ese aspecto de esconder a todo el mundo en las cuevas y esperar para saber si habían ganado o debían que salir y luchar y ser masacrados para que los poco que sobrevivieran se quedaran a reconstruir una aldea al borde de la muerte. Pero aun así aunque se repitiera todo esto no podía dejar de pensar que no podía deshacerse de su chakra además estaba lo que le había dicho el Espejo…ella sería una paria aun crecida aun así tenía esa inseguridad, se reía del solo pensar en eso.

Con un suspiro pesado y un peso en la espalda que se le había puesto, Sakura prefería consultar con la almohada primero para descansar y relajarse alejando por al menos un momento la profecía que a sus espaldas había sido puesta.

 **1 mes después**

Sakura estaba al borde de matar a alguien, su trabajo como reina no terminaba y al parecer las pequeñas persuasiones de los Daiymos para que no la molestaran habían sido destruidas por esas cabezas llenas de orgullo de esos ancianos, primero tuvo que jugar el juego del desentendimiento con los ancianos que parecían gallinas sin cabezas al ser negados en ver su cara pensando que ella no era quien decía ser, que era un ninja en posición de querer hacer guerra. Si no fuera por su auto control Sakura los hubiese matado a todos pero lo peor de todo era el hecho de que Jiraiya estaba en camino hacia aquí, al parecer el tiempo que tuvo que jugar con los Daiymos la alejaron de los acontecimientos recientes y su trabajo como reina también consumió mucho su tiempo dejándola fuera de observar los mismos al parecer su imagen y su permisión de dejar que algunos Akatsukis caminaran en sus tierras había tenido consecuencias por ello en estrés y preocupación estaba frente al Espejo, gracias a las runas, sigilos y fuinjustu Sakura pudo restringir a varios ninjas incluso a los de Akatsuki de usar su chakra y jugar con sus reglas, gracias a eso todo le dio un total de unas horas antes de que Jiraiya llegara a la capital, por ello debía que aprovechar todo ese tiempo, podía haberle negado a los de Akatsuki la entrada a su palacio, lo cual para su suerte estos no presionaron de más, pero no a Jiraiya ese hombre entraría y haría lo que sea por información.

-Espejo, Espejo, necesito tu ayuda. Jiraya está en camino y no sé qué hacer, sus malditas ranas han estado rodeando mi castillo en pose de entrar, mi magia las ha mantenido fuera pero solo ha hecho que ese anciano pervertido venga acá temo que me involucre.

-Mi reina, Jiraiya y su contrato con las ranas son poderosos pero usted crece más poderosa cada día mi reina y debido a que él es el que la busca usted estará absuelta de que sea objetivo de los acontecimientos importantes, pero debo que advertir que debe jugar con cuidado o esto podría salir mal, esto solo es una parte que le ayudara a tomar acción en la reunión de los cinco Kages y cambiar el futuro.-Dijo el Espejo antes de desaparecer.

 **Jiraiya**

Jiraya estaba preocupado, por primera vez no tenía información ni un poco acertada sobre esta "reina de hielo", claro lo común para Jiraya seria enviar espías los cuales conseguirían trabajo para tener ojos y oídos sobre esta reina, pero ello fue difícil cuando ninguno podía ni llegar a conseguir un trabajo en la capital. Otra cosa seria enviar a los sapos pero al parecer estos no eran buenos en este tipo de clima y al parecer temían ir a este territorio con ello también le advirtieron a Jiraya de no ir al lugar, pero como el podía no ir; no cuando una persona había tomado como si fuera suya la tierra que por derecho era de Naruto y de su madre Kushina, claro que Jiraiya quería a Naruto en Konoha, pero lamentablemente no podía decir nada a su ahijado, no estaba listo para saber quiénes eran sus padres.  
Jiraiya no mentiría cuando deseaba que esta mujer fuera puesta en su lugar, por muchos medios había tratado de convencer al Daiymo de Fuego que expropiara la tierra a la mujer, pero al parecer el hombre no podía hacer nada, además de que si Jiaraiya decía de Naruto y su sangre todo se vendría abajo para Konoha llegando a una investigación y sabiendo del maltrato del chico y que el mismo no había sido informado Konoha entraría en recesión y seguramente el Daiymo de Fuego dejaría de apoya a Konoha, por el bien de la aldea el Daiymo no debía de ser metido en esto, quien sabe qué pasaría con Naruto…no no se debía saber nada, bueno no ahora. Pero lo que más le sorprendía y hacia que su sangre ardiera era el hecho de que esta mujer en cuestión de meses había consolidado no solo el poder en la antigua tierra de los remolinos sino también en todas las islas esparcidas cercanas a la misma. Esta mujer había consolidado no solo poder político y económico en poco tiempo era impresionante que en el mismo pudiera construir cosas como el tren en el que ahora estaba para llegar a la capital, si esta chica era un misterio para todos, no solo no dejaba ver su cara, sino que también parecía moverse tan desapercibida entre las calles de la capital que los ninjas que trabajaban bajo su mando decían que podía incluso sorprender a cualquier ninja sensor. No pudo seguir pensando en nada más pues la hermosa sirvienta avisaba de la llegada a la capital. Por otra parte estaba el cambio de clima inexplicable que ahora plagaba la tierra de los remolinos, el cual lo congelo he hizo que fuera renombrado.

Al pasar de la gran muralla Jiraiya supo que lo que sus espías decían de la belleza y lo distinta que era toda la capital a cualquier otro en los continentes elementales y al ver el lugar sabía que no mentían era como entrar a otro mundo, la vestimenta era mucha más que extraña en el lugar no pudo dejar de mirar incluso el castillo, ese edificio era más que enorme él solo ver la sombra y la iluminación que proyectaba hacia que algo en Jiraiya tuviera miedo, dejando que tal monstros de edificio fuera completado en poco tiempo era algo que incluso Jiraiya encontraba impresiónate y según oía la mano de obra trabajaba para no ser matada. Bueno al menos los que no eran estúpidos de robar y enfrentarse a la mujer en sí.

-Jiraiya de los legendarios Sannin.-Dijo una voz firme.

Al voltear Jiraiya tuvo que detenerse al instante de moverse para atrás, el guerrero que se presentaba ante él era un buena construida camina para destrozar, su armadura del color del hielo y su casco que le tapaba la cara dándole un aspecto espectral y demoniaco.

-Si.-Dijo con cautela Jiraiya.-Ese soy yo y usted es…

-Akiyama Atsushi.-Dijo este que aunque notaba poder también tenía rastros de gentileza.-La reina está al tanto de su incursión a nuestro país y confía que su entrevista con ella sea concisa y breve.

Jiraiya había oído de que cualquier entrevista con la mujer en si era casi imposible para extranjeros y por lo que había oído sus samuráis y ninjas daban miedo…y al parecer tenían razón, según entendía la mujer prefería más usar samuráis que ninjas al parecer sería una mujer temerosa de los ninjas lo cual le daría una ventaja en su entrevista.

-Por supuesto, no quisiera incomodar, ni hacer perder el tiempo a su reina.-Dijo Jiraiya con una de sus tantas sonrisas falsas que tenía.

Sin devolverle la misma el samurái se inclinó un poco y con un ademan hizo la señal de que lo siguiera, mientras caminaba Jiraiya podía observar la alegría de la gente a su alrededor incluso los ninjas y los samuráis que parecían estar en descanso parecían disfrutar de la vida, algo que no se miraba en muchos lugares. Antes de que se su guardia abriera la puerta el samurái se giró para mirarlo.

-Mi reina no hablara con usted directamente, yo seré su intermediario, le advierto que cualquier cosa que ofenda a nuestra reina podría costarle caro y no solo su vida.

Antes de que pudiera decir algo Jiraiya la puerta fue abierta y si afuera era impresiónate desde dentro era todo un espectáculo que Jiraiya sostuvo el aliento por unos segundos. Su guardián por su parte no se detuvo y camino haciendo que el viejo ninja caminara para seguirle el paso. Mientras caminaban Jiraya se sorprendía no solo por la luz que parecía sostenerse en el techo sino también por las estatuas heladas que parecían seguirle el paso y advirtiéndole que cualquier mal movimiento y su vida terminaría en ese lugar helado.  
Las experiencias pasadas de Jiraiya hacían que el caminar por los escalones lo hicieran pensar en una ejecución, con los últimos pasos la escena ante él le volvió a quitar el aliento ante el un gran trono de hielo y mármol blanco con imágenes incrustadas de platino que contaban una historia que Jiraiya no pudo darle atención ya que esta su vista fue capturada por la reina de hielo misma, la imagen era para quitar el aliento aun a pesar de que su cara estaba cubierta por una máscara que le daba la cara de una lechuza ártica.

Volteando la cara la reina susurro a Atsushi el cual se inclinó para un poco para oírla.

-La reina le da la bienvenida a la tierra del invierno eterno, ella dice que aunque aprecia su persistencia al hablar con ella, no entiende que desea hablar con ella.

-Lo lamento reina de hielo.-Dijo Jiraiya inclinándose lo suficiente para ser formal y respetuoso pero sin inclinarse demasiado.-Es solo que es muy difícil hablar con usted y los ninjas que vienen a sus tierras normalmente tienen limitado acceso a ciertas partes.

-La reina dice que los extranjeros tienden a ser muy curiosos y aunque ella es igual algunas reglas y restricciones tienen que ser puestas; pero eso no es por lo que está aquí.

-Lamentablemente no, al parecer usted permitió que ninjas de Akatsuki pasaran por sus tierras, la Hokage de Konoha está preocupada por su seguridad ya que les negó una entrevista sin conocer lo peligroso que eran por ello necesitan entender que pedían discutir con usted para que podamos ayudarla en protegerla.

-La reina no necesita que explicarle a un extranjero…-Empezó Atsushi molesto por la acusación que el hombre hacia y su necesidad de ocultarlo con la simple palabra de "proteger" pero antes de poder seguir su reina había levantado su tersa mano deteniéndolo y haciendo que este al instante se inclinara y se callara.

-He de suponer que este es más un interrogatorio ¿verdad?-Dijo la reina en una voz suave y tersa que esta no podía ser comparada con ninguna voz que había escuchado antes.

-N…o….no.-Dijo Jiraiya que se maldecía por el tropezó.-Este grupo es peligroso para todos solo lo hacemos para proteger al mundo.

La reina solo hizo un sonido de pensamiento antes de levantarse y mostrar un vestido platinado que la hacía brillar como una estrella blanca en las noches más oscuras.

-Atsushi-san…déjanos.-Dijo la reina a lo cual su guardia iba a protestar.-No te preocupes por mí, si el intenta algo sé que poder defenderme bien antes de que tú le enseñes una lección o lo mates al instante.

Jiraiya solo podía detener el bufido que quería hacerse presente, si llegaba a una batalla seguramente terminaría con el samurái muerto y su la reina desprotegida, Jiraiya no era del todo un ninja sensor pero si podía sentir los chakras y a parte de la reina y su guardia no había nadie más. No una buena seguridad. Sintiéndose más seguro siguió a la reina hasta pasar por una entrada sin puerta y ser tomado por sorpresa por un jardín enorme lleno de plantas que parecían sobrevivir al frio, los colores y los arboles eran hermosos e incluso desconocía muchas de las plantas y árboles que había en ese lugar, al parecer todo estaba en un domo enorme que hacía que pocos copos de nieve entraran dándole una extraña y hermosa sensación casi…casi mágica.

-Podrá seguir viendo mi jardín cuando lleguemos a donde debemos.-Dijo la reina sin volverse.

Sin ver ninguna necesidad de no hacer lo que se le dijo Jiraiya camino por el camino empedrado que los llevo a ambos en un claro donde varios árboles parecían desnudarse haciendo que cada hoja de su cuerpo cayera lentamente. Viendo como la reina se sentaba lentamente en una silla blanca Jiraiya la imito sentándose en la silla a la par de ella dejado que viera el jardín mejor que la vida que albergaba, como así los colores.

-Hagamos una promesa Jiraiya de los sannin.

-¿Cuál sería esa promesa?

-No nos miéntanos, hablemos libremente y tratemos de respondernos nuestras preguntas.

Jiraiya no pensaba decirle nada a esta mujer ya que no podía mirar su cara, pero sabiendo que esta era una oportunidad sería mejor tomar la oportunidad. Así que asintió.

-Bien, no vino aquí por mi buen bien, dudo mucho que su Hokage lo haya enviado claramente no me creerá una idiota por pensar que su antigua compañera lo enviaría a usted en tal misión ¿verdad?

-Reina…

-No nos mintamos Jiraiya lo prometió.

-…vine aquí por los de Akatsuki, este grupo es desconcertante y su misión como lo que quieren es oculto pero ello hace que cada uno sea un peligro.

-Y entiende que no se nada, pero no me creería y tiene razón en no creerme…dígame Jiraiya que está dispuesto a hacer para salvar al "mundo".

-Lo que sea.-Dijo Jiraiya dejando todo en silencio antes de que la reina hablara de nuevo.

-Amegakure.

-¿Qué?

-Akatsuki, lo que quiere saber de ello está en Amegakure.-Antes de que Jiraiya pudiera preguntarle como sabia eso está levanto su mano para callarlo.-El cómo se es algo que no deseo compartir, claro también su odio hacia mi está en que tome la tierra de su antigua mujer de su antiguo alumno y la tome como mía, por supuesto es algo interesante que se enoje por ello cuando su ahijado no conoce quien fue su madre.

-¡ ¿Cómo…

-Ya se lo dije el cómo se las cosas no es algo que desee compartir y ya que tiene una misión será mejor que se mueva, adiós Jiaiya espero que nuestros caminos no se vuelvan a cruzar.

Soltando todo su instinto asesino y viendo como no afectaba a la mujer frente a él, Jiraiya supo que no tenía tiempo que perder y calmándose Jiraiya se levantó y se inclinó para despedirse debería que enviar un sapo a Tsunade, la información que tenía esta mujer era peligrosa y tener espías aquí serias más que necesarias.

 **El por qué no vieron a un Jiraiya más enojado y tratando de matar a Sakura es el simple hecho que Jiraiya aunque enojado no dejaría que sus emociones le hiciesen hacer algo que pusieran en peligro a Konoha pues si el hiciese algo contra Sakura este mancharía el nombre de Konoha y arriesgaría a que esta dejase de tener clientes.**

 **Desde este momento Sakura empieza a tomar acciones más directas en la historia, no necesariamente gigantescas pero las suficientes para encaminar las cosas de maneras que den el resultado que ella desea.**

 **Los sapos como cualquier invocación sentirían la magia por ser algo extraño y no chakra se sienten incomodos pues cualquiera se sentiría incómodo con algo desconocido.**


	9. Chapter 9

**No me pertenece nada, solo la historia.**

Dese la ida de Jiraiya a Amegakure y su comienzo con la batalla contra Pain, Sakura tenía el suficiente tiempo para darles una visita a los sapos o más específicamente al líder más viejo de todos los sapos. Por ello el estar parada enfrente del Espejo con su lánguida figura.

-Me puedes ayudar a llegar a Mount Myōboku.

-Sus deseos son mis órdenes mi señora, pero se porque va a ese lugar, la respuesta que busca será la misma y aunque ir allá no la pondrá en peligro, no debería confiar en los sapos o en cualquiera de los animales que son por contratos. Ellos sienten su magia y que la magia vuelva es algo que ellos no desean.

-Gracias por decirme, pero aun así…necesito hacerlo, además no me da miedo un montón de sapos que puedo congelar y ponerlos con las demás piedras de sus ancestros y personas que han fallado en aprender senjutsu. No te preocupes.

Con una inclinación de su cabeza el Espejo se fundió en el mismo hasta dejar un túnel dorado frente a Sakura mientras esta entraba sin gestación o miedo hasta este de forma que caminaba en un túnel de oro que se movía como agua, Sakura debía que admitirlo el Espejo tenía razón, los sapos como cualquier otro animal de contrato que tuviera el poder de Sage podían sentir su magia, una energía más antigua que las suyas y un poder que es tan extraño e incomprensible para ellos que los haría poco confiables al hecho de acercarse a ellos. Sin más la luz se hacía al final del túnel y si fueras de los sapos que sintió el poder de la magia y te acercaras a donde estaba verías un remolino dorado abriéndose y conteniendo el aliento mientras mirabas a una joven mujer pasar por el mismo con una piel tan blanca como la porcelana y la nieve, con un pelo de color rosado tan pálido que parecía purpura y con unos ojos que parecían ser una mezcla entre un azul como los zafiros juntado con un verde tal brillante como las esmeraldas. Pero sobre todo te fijarías en el vestido extraño platinado que esta llevaba como su corona grande que la indicaba como reina.

Antes de que los sapos la atacaran esta hablo con una voz regia y llena de poder.

-Vengo de manera pacífica a su hogar para solicitar una reunión con su líder.-Dijo Sakura mirando a cada uno de los sapos que estaban ahí mostrando que no dudaría en defenderse si era atacada.

Solo paso unos minutos antes de que un sapo pequeño se moviera rápidamente llegando a Gamamaru quien había sentido la llegada de Sakura y por primera vez no sonreía y tenía un sentido de preocupación en su rostro que los sapos que lo miraban podían sentir en el aire.

-Déjenla pasar.-Dijo Gamamaru tomando una gran respiración.

Con el punto visto Sakura fue avisada mientras se movía entre varios sapos de distintos colores y tamaños que actuaban como chicos rudos para decirle que ella seria destruida si hacia algo malo, pero Sakura sabía que bajo su fachada estaban preocupadas por lo que ella contenía en su interior mientras miraban como el hielo se formaba por el piso que caminaba. Y la vegetación cerca de ella era cubierta con hielo y nieve.

Con regia postura y sin mostrar nada de inseguridad o miedo Sakura entro en el gran lugar donde el más viejo de los sapos estaba sentado con sus ojos entreabiertos y su cara de preocupación viendo a la chica que ahora se presentaba ante él.

-Gran Sapo Sabio.-Dijo Sakura mientras se agarraba su vestido y hacia un ademán de presentación.

-Reina de Hielo.-Respondió este con una inclinación de cabeza algo más baja mostrando respeto hacia la chica frente a él.

Desde el momento que nació la Tierra del Invierno Eterno Gamamaru había sentido el cambio en el aire, muchos de los sapos más experimentados y otros animales de contrato podían sentir ese cambio y ante él estaba ese cambio, Gamamaru sentía un respeto por esta chica que estaba frente a él, no solo tenía un gran poder en su ser sino que también había creado un imperio en cuestión de casi dos años sin ser detenida por nada. Pero aunque la respetaba también le preocupaba y mentirle no era una opción a ella pues esta se miraba como la clase personas que da y quita en la misma cantidad que tu das y quitas.

-Soñé un día contigo.-Dijo Gamamaru ganándose la atención de los sapos que estaban "protegiéndolo".-En mi niñez cuando apenas era un renacuajo, vi a una chica y yo estaba en un páramo helado que me congelo hasta los huesos, pensé que era una pesadilla, pero ese fue el comienzo de mi vista en las profecías.

-Supongo que era una profecía de cierta manera.-Dijo Sakura que ahora usaba una voz tranquila y tersa que hipnotizaba a los sapos.-Pero supongo que te equivocaste en lo del páramo helado.

Gamamaru solo se pudo reír ante esto y relajarse un poco.

-Supongo que viene a algo más Reina de Hielo.

-Llámame Sakura.-Dijo esta con suavidad.

-Entonces llámame Gamamaru.

-Bien Gamamaru…supongo que he venido por una profecía…pero creo que esta profecía fue hecha mucho antes que tú mismo, casi al inicio de tu especie y que de me involucraba a mí.

-Oh….hablas de ya mucho tiempo Sakura, para ese entonces nuestra especie apenas prosperaba y apenas se asentaba en Mount Myōboku. Los registros de esa época todavía son borrosos, pero ahora que me acuerdo….creo que si había una profecía…Si había una…

Sakura solo podía quedarse viendo al viejo sapo mientras recitaba las mismas palabras del Espejo y hacia que un peso en sus hombros se pusiera.

-Gracias Gamamaru.

-Solo antes de que partas, se de ante mano que solo viniste aquí para confirmar esta profecía, pues cuando te miro en cualquier profecía posible es borroso, pero aun así tu sabes más sobre el futuro que cualquiera. Por ello debo que preguntar ¿Jiraiya vivirá?

Sakura solo quedo en silencio mirando al anciano sapo, aunque la mayoría de los sapos no le agradaban Jiraiya, y con razón, el anciano tenía un hueso suave para el hombre, por ello decidió decir la verdad.  
-No, y no deberá, se de ante mano que le agrada, pero el hombre debe morir para que la historia siga su curso, he de decir que no me entristece en lo más mínimo, él es parte de un mundo corrompido y aunque diga lo contrario él ha formado parte de esa corrupción. Pero antes de irme quisiera que el mensaje de Jiraiya que envió a Tsunade sea destruida, aun no estoy lista para tener que enfrentarme al mundo con mi rostro.

El silencio que prosiguió fue casi espectral y solo el sonido de las respiraciones se hacía presente en ese momento todo termino cuando el sapo anciano asintió con la cabeza, con un ademán de despedida Sakura partió solo para que enfrente de ella un portal dorado se abriera y la hiciese abandonar la tierra de los sapos. Momentos después Shima apareció en una nube de humo para contar lo que había sucedido en la batalla con Pain.

Mientras Sakura volvía a su salón secreto solo le dio un asentamiento al Espejo para que este formara de sus dorados lienzos una manta que se levantaba con el viento mientras se movían dando forma a un cuerpo humano, poco a poco como si fuera pintura siendo lavada el mismo lienzo del cuerpo desaparecía dándole forma al cuerpo de Jiraiya mientras este tenía cerrado los ojos y una sonrisa en la cara por su parte su traje verde cambio a uno blanco y su manta roja cambio al dorado igual que sus sandalias, lo único que no cambio de su cara fueron su características rayas rojos y la falta de su banda ninja le daban un aspecto más pulcro que antes.

Sakura solo podía mirar como este flotaba en el aire con los ojos cerrados y sonriendo pensando que ya estaba en el más allá mientras este sentía los pequeño rayos de sol que se filtraban por los ventanales del cuarto secreto de Sakura que era un lugar demasiado blanco mientras que el techo era tan alto y lleno de ventanas que al atravesar el poco sol esta se reflejaba dando un aspecto angelical al lugar. Mientras no se daba cuenta y era colocado de manera delicada en el suelo este hablaba sobre su siguiente libro y como hablaría del gran héroe Uzumaki Naruto.

-No será Namikaze Naruto.-Aclaro Sakura mientras de una mesita agarraba una taza de cristal para beber té.

Jiraiya solo pudo voltearse y ver la voz que lo había interrumpido, lo que se encontró fue algo que lo dejo sin habla, frente a él estaba la Reina de Hielo sin su máscara y casi atrás de ella una figura dorada con brazos cruzados quedaba como su guardian.

-Pero, pero….

-Sigues estando muerto Jiraiya, solo me tome las consideraciones de retenerte un poco en el mundo de los vivos.

Por primera vez Jiraiya estaba sorprendido y con temor, el mundo ninja entero sabia de sus habilidades y sus capacidades, aunque había enemigos tan fuertes que el mismo Jiraiya no podía derrotar, él sabía que terminarían igual de muertos que el en una batalla, pero ante él estaba una mujer que no solo era sospechosa de algo sino que contenía un poder extraño y tan poderoso que podía poner a temblar al mundo a sus pies. Y ahora aun en muerte esta chica podía mantenerlo en la tierra para sus deseos. No esperando más Jiraiya se puso en posición de defensa, esta chica no lo haría un Edo Tensei.

-En serio Jiraiya, cree que lo reviviría con esa horrible técnica que es el Edo Tensei, por favor si quisiera torturarlo enviaría su alma a un lugar sin descanso donde seria torturado por toda la eternidad, pero soy una de esas personas que molestaría a los muertos como último recurso y eso incluso con las personas que no me agradan.

Relajando un poco de su pose y viéndola en los ojos que parecían saber muchas cosas Jiraiya decidió preguntar.

-Entonces ¿Cuál es el punto de eso?

-Digamos que quiero que mire mi cara y sepa quién soy.

Jiraiya solo pudo verle la cara con una cara de que ella estaba loca por eso, pero después de un momento las cosas empezaban a caer en su lugar su cara era conocida, tal vez alguna cosas habían cambiado pero era la misma foto que había visto desde hacer tiempo.

-Sakura Haruno.

-Felicidades ahora usted conoce mi secreto. Bien antes de que terminemos esto y valla a su descanso eterno le diré algunas cosas, es un idiota y aun ahora con su gran sacrificio sique siendo un idiota, usted y su generación dejaron un mundo más destruido de lo que se podría imaginar y ahora solo se pondrá peor, su pláticas de paz y idealismos nunca alcanzaron sus acciones y en lo único en que pensó usted fue en su aldea y no el mundo, pero sobretodo fue usted el que no cambio, tantos años queriendo cambiar las cosas cuando en realidad el que debía cambiar era usted desde un principio. Con esto espero no volver a verlo.

Y antes de que Jiraiya pudiera responder este sintió un tirón en su ser mientras miraba a su pecho solo pudo mirar como una luz caliente salía de él quebrando su cuerpo como papel pero él no sentía dolor sino calor y seguridad y antes de que pudiera decir algo a Sakura esta había desaparecido del lugar dejándolo con muchas preguntas y con muchos deseos de responderle a la chica antes de desaparecer por completo.

Caminando por los grandes pasillos del castillo Sakura fue abordada por Miu que llevaba su característica prensa hojas.

-Mi señora ya todo está preparado para su lugar en la reunión de los Kages, los Daiymos están agradecidos que se allá ofrecido a echarle un ojo a los ninjas por ellos.

-Por supuesto que lo están.

-El general Mifune está más que encantado de tenerla en la reunión, dice que seguramente su presencia calmara a los Kages y los hará comportarse.

-Envíale una carta de respuesta y a dos de nuestros samuráis para agradecerle y poder así preparar la seguridad para todos. Gracias a los dioses que el hombre es mejor y una más conveniente compañía que lo que serán los Kages y sus guardias. Deseo que prepares todo para salir y llegar después de que todos los Kages lleguen.

Con un asentimiento de cabeza Miu dejo a Sakura con su caminata mientras esta desaparecía en una de las puertas. Pronto llegaría el tiempo de actuar y de mostrar su verdadera identidad por ello Sakura quería su propio tiempo alejado de todo el mundo.

 **Notas de autor:**

 **Mifune siempre ha actuado de manera neutral por ello creo que sería una de las personas en lo que Sakura podría confiar en hacer su trabajo.**

 **Jiraiya muere de manera espectacular, nadie se lo niega, pero realmente si te pones a pensar hizo lo mismo que Sarutobi dejar los problemas a alguien más mientras morían felices pensando que "La Voluntad de Fuego" seguirá más que fuerte en la joven generación dejando lo que ellos hicieron a otro.**

 **Parte de que Jiraiya fallara en sus idealidades de paz y unidad era que lamentablemente el pensamiento iba dirigido a Konoha y no al mundo por ello que al final fallo en dar al mundo ese pensamiento de amor que supera al odio pues ese amor era solo para ciertos tipos de personas y no para otras.**

 **Desde este momento en la historia en adelante Sakura hará y dirigirá sus acciones más directamente.**


	10. Chapter 10

**No me pertenece nada, solo la historia.**

Destrucción, caos y muerte…poder verlo y experimentarlo era algo que Sakura debía que hacer. Gente corriendo, persona llorando por sus caídos, edificios en llamas y otros siendo pilas de escombros en un campo de guerra. Si alguien pudiera ver a Sakura verían a una mujer, se reirían si ella digiera un ángel por su vestido blanco de satín que era iluminado por su color mágico blanco natural, por su parte en la parte de atrás de ella la figura dorada del Espejo con sus brazos cruzados se mantenía impasible mientras en su color dorado se reflejaba el catástrofe de su alrededor.  
Sakura estaba entre esa destrucción viendo animales de invocación rompiendo casas y atacando a personas, claramente estos podían verla ya que el rinnegan tenía esa especialidad de poder verla a ella y al Espejo, aunque sea solo una manchita blanca y dorada, lo que evitaba que la atacaran era que la magia era una energía con la cual no meterse y además tanto Sakura como el Espejo estaban en un plano muy pegado al mundo real que los hacía en cierto punto "fantasmas", haciendo que no podían ser tocados ni sufrir daño.

-Qué horror.-Dijo Sakura al espejo, que aunque sabía que el espejo no era del todo consiente, encontraba cierto confort en hablar con él.

-Es necesario, como predicho.-Respondió este en su tono profundo.

-Si lo sé, pero eso no lo hacer menos horroroso o apreciable de ver.-Dijo esta mientras miraba a un ninja moviendo a un compañero caído.

Muchos se preguntarían porque estaba ahí y el simple hecho era que estaba ahí para proteger a sus padres, no es que pensara que los demás no necesitarían ayuda pero en realidad Sakura no tenía ni la menor intención de ayudarlos, llámala fría y ella daría una risa suave e irónica tan elegante que demostraba que tan fría era ella. La verdad es que casi todas las personas de Konoha no eran merecedoras de tal ayuda, si algo había aprendido Sakura es que la gente en Konoha extendía la mano para recibir antes de tratarte mejor, tal vez era por el hecho que la aldea era fuerte económicamente y se le lavaba el cerebro a todo el mundo que su aldea era lo mejor de entre lo mejor que tenían el derecho de comportarse como niños tirando un berrinche contra las personas diferentes a ellos. Claro eso no significaba que no había aun gente respetable en la aldea así que Sakura ponía su mano en más de alguno momento por esa gente y por la juventud, ya que porque hacer sufrir a la juventud cuando ellos tenían la posibilidad de cambiar.

Por su parte Nagato y su Camino de Dolor estaba más preocupado en luchar con los shinobis que no le daban caso a dos luces borrosas en su camino.

-Debo decirlo Tsunade tiene el bienestar de su gente en su mente todo el tiempo.-Dijo Sakura al ver una babosa moverse para asistir a un ninja caído.-Y ahí va Naruto con sus sapos.-Dejemos que se encarguen de Pain y los caminos del Dolor tenemos a una Hokage que visitar.

Mientras Sakura pasaba por hombre y mujeres ninja muertos, ella no podía evitar el pensar en el desperdicio de vida que era todo eso. Al ver la vida de Nagato y sentirla Sakura pudo entenderlo hasta cierto punto, pudo entender el porqué de su deseo de paz, pero hacer cosas tan oscuras y tan sucias para conseguir "paz" era como abofetear a una persona ciega o golpear e insultar a un invalido, Nagato solo tomo un camino fácil para conseguir algo que debe comenzar con él, por su parte su amiga Konan estaba tan dolida y tan vacía después de la muerte de Yahiko que no pudo para por un segundo en todo ese tiempo para hacer un paro y decir "no" o al menos alejarse de ese camino. La chica fue tan ayudadora y cómplice por estos sucesos y anteriores que ha Sakura le daba cierto asco verlos. No que Sakura era una santa, pero al menos Sakura podía verse a la cara todos los días sosteniendo sus propias regalas de lo moral y de lo incorrecto. Eso era algo que esos dos carecieron por completo, lo admitiría su grupo fue muy bien organizado, aunque Sakura se abstendría de contratar a criminales que seguramente te matarían a la señal de debilidad.  
Pero aun pensando en esos dos la mente de Sakura se dirigía a su propia profecía, ser una forma de cambio o ser la mujer que destruyo este mundo. De todo el futuro que el Espejo le mostro a Sakura este era el único que este no podía ver.

-Oh, al parecer Gamakichi ha crecido.-Dijo Sakura que miraba al gran sapo frente a él.

No era de extrañarse que cuando ambos pasaran a la par de este joven sapo este los sintiera pero no los viera.  
Una vez frente a una Tsunade débil y cansada Sakura se agacho para estar frente a ella mientas esta trataba de controla su respiración cansada mientras su rostro y cuerpo envejecían.

-Sabes Espejo es extraño ver a una mujer que en algún momento en alguna realidad alterna fue como una segunda madre para mí.

-Pero ella no es esa mujer.

-No, no lo es, pero aun así…-En ese mismo instante Tsunade parecía verla pues a los ojos de esta una luz resplandeciente pues al instante levanto su mano la cual Sakura tomo.

-Nos veremos Tsunade, tal vez no nos conocemos pero yo a ti si, hasta entonces.

Sin más Sakura durmió a Tsunade para que su atención se centrara en Naruto o más bien en el páramo mental de Naruto que estaba en el momento controlado por el Kurama para liberarlo del sello.

 **Mente de Naruto**

Naruto estaba casi en posición fetal en aquel lugar donde se encontraba el causante de todos sus dolores, en frente de él estaba el mismo Kyūbi. Su batalla con Pain el que Hinata fuera herida y el intentar usar el poder del mismo Kyūbi liberando todas sus colas lo había dejado tan expuesto a tantas emociones negativas que el mismo Kyūbi aprovecho para filtrar todo su poder en Naruto para que este estuviera en un estado manso que este pudiera manipular.

Por fin Kurama lo había logrado, el chico cometió el simple error de tomar demasiado de su poder y pronto en cuestión de segundos seria libre…claro que en cierto punto se sentía mal por el chico, al final después de todo su vida no había sido de lo mejor debido a que su estúpido padre decidió meter al mismo Kurama en su cuerpo dejándolo solo, junto a su "amada" aldea que solo espero unos días para querer destruir al "demonio", o como así trataron de hacer por mucho tiempo hasta que este les salvo el trasero a todos ellos de su hermano Shukaku que tuvo la suerte de salir por al menos un momento para causar la destrucción que el tanto deseaba. Y como si la historia se repitiera de la misma manera Kurma miraba como el chico trataba de vencer a este Pain que de un solo ataque lo destruyo todo, claro aunque lo felicitara por la destrucción Kurama sabía que lo que quería realmente era a él y eso no podía permitírselo, por ello cuando se liberara Kurama se encargaría de ese chico que atrapo a sus hermano por ello no podía sentirse mal por matar al chico.  
En ese mismo instante con sus grandes ojos pudo ver la imagen del hombre al cual detestaba más…el cuarto Hokage aka Namikaze Minato corriendo para detener a su hijo, el solo ver la imagen de ese hombre hacia que Kurama se enojara más, si Naruto era pasable, su madre soportable Minato era el insufrible, su libertad parecía esfumarse frente a sus ojos mientras Minato se acercaba a su hijo…pero algo de lo más extraño paso una luz demasiado blanco los rodeo a todos cejando a Naruto y retirándolo del sello y dejando a un Minato restregándose en los ojos mientras que por su parte la vista de Kurama se aclaraba para dejar ver a una chica…una chica que se le hacía familiar, algo en ella aun con ese poder extraño y su brillo blanco hacia que la mente de Kurama tratara de reconocerla.  
Esta por su parte solo lo volteo a ver con esos ojos que parecían llevar los secretos del mismo mundo y más a Kurama y sonreírle, lo más extraño y bizarro fue la inclinación, nadie en su vida se había inclinado por lo menos un poco ante él, claro se hacían en los pantalones o temblaban pero nadie se inclinada.  
No pudo indagar más antes de que esta se dirigiera a Minato con una cara libre de emoción alguna y se parara enfrente de él justo antes de que este recuperara la vista y diera un salto para atrás por lo que miraba. Lo que sucedió enfrente de Kurama fue algo que no pudo olvidar.

-¿Quién…-Dijo Minato que se sorprendía al ver a esta chica en la mente de Naruto sin mostrar temor alguno por el Kyūbi o el poder que emanaba.

-Namikaze Minato…debo decirlo no eres lo que me imaginaba, pero supongo que para estar muerto y tener ese aspecto tienes puntos a favor, pero en lo demás….bueno no tanto.

Minato solo pudo mirar con extrañeza a la joven frente a él, pero su mirada de dirigió a Naruto el cual había sido rodeado por la energía del Kyūbi he iba a soltar al demonio de no ser por la joven frente a él, claro que por su parte Minato quería dejarse ver ante Naruto para que este pudiera verlo y saber de alguna manera que él estaba con Naruto. Pero al caminar hacia Naruto la joven solo se ante-puso en su camino.

-Mira…no sé quién eres pero te agradezco lo que hiciste por mi hijo, pero necesito despertarlo.

-De nada, pero en realidad lo hice para que él no te viera.-Dijo la chica mientras torcía un poco su cabeza para ver a Naruto y se formara una sonrisa en su rostro blanco.

-Que…

-Veras Minato a diferencia de tu antiguo maestro tú no te quedaste del todo "muerto" y lamentablemente aunque quisiste un mundo mejor solo echaste más leña al fuego junto a u Jiraiya para que todos los acontecimientos llevaran a esto, bueno no toda tu culpa pero entiendes la idea.-Con un suspiro la joven enfrente de Minato cerró los ojos por un momento antes de abrirlo y verlo con una mirada tan fría que el mismo Minato di un pequeño salto para atrás.-No te preocupes volverás a ver a tu hijo, aunque lo desapruebe y deteste pero es un mal necesario, solo que en este momento no te necesita ver.

Antes de que el mismo Minato pudiera decir algo o usar parte del sello de Naruto para detener a esa chica se vio con que se sentía débil y no podía hacer nada.

-Lamentable que no podamos hablar más.

Antes de poder voltearse Minato se lanzó a ella solo para que esta hiciera un círculo con su mano y este desapareciera de la vista de los presentes.

Sin nada que la detuviera esta se dirigió a Naruto y con un pequeño toque este abrió sus ojos solo para encontrarse con unos ojos antes conocidos que ahora brillaban con una intensidad nunca antes vista.

La garganta de Naruto estaba seca y sus ojos estaban al borde de tirar lágrimas por la tristeza y alegría de ver a la persona frente a él.

-Sakura.-Dijo Naruto en susurro pensando que esta imagen extraña de Sakura desaparecería.

-Hola Naruto.-Dijo Sakura en una voz suave y llena de cariño.-Supongo que es el peor momento para esta visita contigo.

-Sakura.-Volvió a decir Naruto antes de darse cuenta de su entorno y pensar que todo era un sueño o un truco.-No estás aquí verdad.-Dijo con decepción.

-Por supuesto que lo estoy…bueno no físicamente pero si estoy aquí.-y antes de que Naruto pudiera decir y preguntar las mil y un preguntas sin responder, con un dedo en la boca del mismo esta lo detuvo.-Aunque desearía quedarme y responder todas tus preguntas, no puedo, el tiempo no es el correcto y además debes que ganar una pelea. Ojala pudiera decirte donde estoy o que hago pero no puedo no ahora, solo puedo decirte esto.  
-Gana Naruto y se el héroe.

Con un beso en la frente de Naruto este despertó a la realidad dejándolo con un nuevo impulso y ese era encontrar a Sakura…pero antes debía que encargarse de Pain.  
Mientras tanto Pain se dio cuenta de la luz luminosa blanca que salía del medio cuerpo formado del zorro de nueve colas, de todo ese chakra color sangre una luz tan blanca quebraba por toda la energía del Kyūbi lo que miraba Nagato no era para nada Chakra y eso era malo, porque lo que sea que miraba era algo poderoso. Lamentablemente no pudo seguir en esa línea de pensamiento pues el Kyūbi había desaparecido de su jutsu de _Devastación Planetaria_ dejando a un Naruto parado en la roca circular en el cielo antes de que este se tirara hacia Pain y reanudara la pelea.

Mientras tanto lejos de la pelea misma Sakura y el Espejo miraban la destrucción del campo natural.

-Una pena por la naturaleza, me pregunto si los dioses y las creaturas que aún existen en este mundo se enojarían por tales acciones en contra de todo lo natural.-Dijo Sakura sabiendo gracias al espejo y su antigua maestra que había criaturas mágicas y como no, también seres por encima de todos los seres humanos no importando si eras el primer Hokage o si eras el Sabio de los Seis caminos, su hermano o incluso la madre de esos dos. El punto era que había seres poderosos que seguramente destruirían a esos dos combatientes por tal destrucción causada, claro Sakura no contaba al mismo Creador de Todo en ello.

-Ellos no pueden hacer nada mi reina, ellos sienten pero su sueño les impide hacer algo.

-Si…mi profecía….no quiero pensar en eso ahora. Debemos que prepararnos, nuestro asiento en la próxima reunión de los Kages deberá que estar ya listo y no quiero llegar mal preparada.

Con un asentimiento el Espejo se giró para formarse en su característico portal dorado el cual Sakura sin gestación atravesó para desaparecer y aparecer en su cuarto secreto. Dándole un pequeño asentimiento al Espejo, aunque este volviera al disco dorado sin responder se había vuelto una costumbre para Sakura, tal vez eran los modales de un "reina hecha y derecha" que Freya parecía empeñada a metérselos por la cabeza y garganta que todo había resultado en una Sakura tan poco expresiva, claro no estaba de más decir que Sakura podía tener ataques de emociones…ni como tampoco decir que ella no tenía…deseos y "necesidades" lamentablemente ningún Daiymo en el mundo era mujer y por tal en más de una ocasión Sakura recibía propuestas de citas con los hijos grandes y jóvenes de los Daiymos, Sakura lo admitiría algunos de ellos eran más que galanes, pero lo que les sobraba en imagen les faltaba en muchas cosas, lo peor era que casi todos eran ansiosos por poder como también machista en el hecho de que si ella salía al menos con uno ese uno lo mostraría como símbolo de dominancia y poder y he ahí el problema de porque Sakura no podía salir con nadie, también estaba el hecho de que al menos la mitad no tenía el bienestar de su población en el corazón y mente…eso era decepciónate, en lo que pensaban era en el dinero y en lo que podían comprar, como también el mostrar a sus aldeas ninjas como sus armas diciendo quien era más poderoso que el otro.  
Antes esto Sakura solo podía suspirar en pesadez, lo único que Sakura podía hacer era llegar a los más jóvenes de los hijos o familia de los Daiymos que aún tenían salvación o los jóvenes que podían ser enseñados. Sakura solo podía esperar que esos jóvenes y niños siguieran por un buen camino.

Y todo ello la llevaba a su profecía…Sakura llevaba todo un mundo en su espalda, lo que ella decidiría marcaría el curso de todo el mundo… Sakura sabía que si decidía soltar la magia al mundo muchas cosas despertarían de su sueño, aunque muchas eran buenas, también habían cosas oscuras y horribles que se soltarían…los "demonios" de las colas serian cosa del pasado, lo dioses volverían algunos parecían haber dormido otros estaban tan despiertos cumpliendo sus funciones de forma automática, pero casi sin poder, una vez que Sakura soltara la magia todos los antiguos dioses despertarían y a Sakura le preocupaba lo que pudieran hacerle a la humanidad, claro no todos eran malos, pero si había un pequeño grupo que podía hacer sufrir al mundo si despertaban, pero sobre todo estaba el hecho de que los demonios serian destruidos de cierta forma por representar al Sabio de los Seis Caminos, no puedes ponerle el título de dios a cualquiera sin enojar a más de alguien, Sakura temía las creaturas pues aunque salvajes eran parte del maltrato de la humanidad y su necesidad de armas y poder lamentable que Hashirama con todo su poder haya encerrado y vendido a la creaturas.

¡Dioses! El hombre era una persona de buen corazón pero solo hizo falta una mala acción como esa para que todo el mundo se encaminara al infierno que pronto vendría. Sakura estaba estresada por decir lo menos, según la profecía ella podía ser una salvadora o una destructora, y lo segundo no era porque ella directamente lo hiciera pues si abres una puerta no sabes lo que dejas entrar, pasándose una mano por la cara y sin darse cuenta Sakura estaba en su gran habitación sentándose mientras afuera la noche fría hacia que la gente durmiera en una paz algo extraña que todos se habían acostumbrado a sentir.

El sonar de la puerta de su habitación y la entrada de su fiel asistente hizo que Sakura se relajara un poco.

-Mi reina ya recibimos la invitación y el general Mifune estaría más que encantado de darle un asiento en la reunión.-Dijo Miu con una expresión suave.

-Gracias. Descansa.

Sin nada más que decir su secretaria inclino su cabeza y con delicadeza cerro su cuarto para dejarla descansar.

 **Tierra de Hierro unos días después**

El ambiente en la tierra de los samuráis estaba estresante, aunque Mifune realmente no lo mostraba y parecía no estar afectado, normalmente no sería todo tan estresante al final los Kages vendrían solo para gritarse y tratar de matarse para después llegar a un acuerdo, estaba claro que el Raikage al pedir que la reunión se hiciera en la tierra de hierro pensó en un terreno neutral y como tal Mifune agradecía y haría su trabajo a lo mejor posible pero no por ello la mayoría de samuráis estaban intranquilos, el hecho de que la misma Reina de Hielo estaría en la reunión hacia que el mundo estuviera algo descontrolado.  
La verdad era que Mifune y la Reina de Hielo eran compañero de mensajería, al parecer la reina se interesaba más en contratar a los samuráis que ninjas y he por ello que algunos samuráis estaban de cierta forma emocionados, la reina era una mujer inteligente, dura en muchos aspectos (lo que daban a entender sus cartas) pero una mujer que era apasionada y tenía en la mente y en el corazón el bienestar de su pueblo.  
Mifune respetaba a la mujer por ello estaba de alguna forma también emocionado por verla, claro que usaría una máscara, nadie solo su pueblo y los samuráis contratados como guardias personales podían verla, así que su cara era un misterio y por su parte Mifune no le importaba si lo que le había dicho la reina era verdad el porqué de su secreto era para que su rostro de joven mujer no se interpusiera en el camino de lo que realmente se debía que hacer. Además más de un samurái miraba como los trajes de los samurái contratados eran cambiados y tales trajes eran intimidantes. Por ello cuando el joven samurái Atsushi apareció ante el con ese traje Mifune y Okisuke como otros casi se lanzaban a atacarlo de no ser por el símbolo de la reina que era un copo de nieve en el pecho de su armadura. Desde que llego Atsushi mostró tal devoción en la protección de su reina que Mifune como su mano derecha sentían orgullo por tal característica que Atsushi mostraba de un verdadero samurái.

El mundo no estaría tan atento en la seguridad debido a que los Kages en si eran ninjas y no importando su edad podían matar a tantos antes de caer, no por ello tenían títulos de Kages además que traerían a la elite ninja de sus filas para protección, pero ahora hablaban de una reina un título igual y de mismo peso al de los Daiymos por ello no solo para proteger a u mejor cliente y reina estos deberían de estar preparados para defenderla con su vida, de igual manera los ninjas y Kages deberían saltar a la protección de la reina pues si en dado caso esta caía muerta a sabiendas de que había ninjas que podían protegerla se desataría el caos entre los Daiymos de todas las naciones. Pero todo caería en los hombros de la tierra de hierro por ello Mifune como nadie debía que dejar que nada pasase.

Y ahora mismo las cosas estaban al punto de probarse los Kages venían uno detrás de otro primero el Raikage con su masivo cuerpo seguido de sus dos guarda espaldas, por ser el hombre que convoco esta reunión era más que obvio que sería el primero.

-Mifume.-Dijo el Raikage A dando un pequeño saludo con su cara siempre enojada.-La seguridad parece demasiada.

-La es, esto es importante, pero lamento decir que no es por ustedes sino más bien por la llegada de un invitado muy importante que será el testigo de los Daiymos en esta reunión.

Ante esta declaración tanto el Raikage A como sus acompañantes mostraron sorpresa, normalmente las cosas se hacían primero entre los ninjas y luego se avisaba a los Daiymos respectivos, así que tal anuncio era sorpresivo. Antes de que se pudiera preguntar algo Mifune el sonido de tacones de la Kirigukage hizo que todo el mundo la volteara a ver.

-Vaya, vaya al parecer los hombres están hablando.-Dijo la misma Mei con un tono sensual mientras se reía de su propio chiste.

-Quinta Mizukage.-Saludo Mifune.

Incluso antes de que pudiera decirse algo el sonido de un viejo hombre quejándose por el frio y sus problemas de espalda mientras la única mujer a su derecha solo podía soltar un suspiro de exasperación.

-Tercer Tsuchikage.-Saludo Mifune al viejo Kage.

Y sin poder contestar el mundo pudo sentir el chakra familiar de la persona que casi todo el mundo deseaba matar, el famoso Danzo, de no ser por la noticia del ataque de Akatsuki a la aldea de la hoja muchos de los presentes se tirarían a matar al invalido pues de todas las personas detestables Danzo era el hombre al que compararías con una cucaracha que no muere.

-Sexto Hokage.-Saludo Mifune.-He de informarles que tendremos la visita de un representante de los Daiymos pero tal persona llegara más tarde, sé que tienen cosas que discutir por ello no tardare, así que síganme.

Sin más todos los Kages entraban al edificio mientras un grupo de experimentos de Orochimaru como su aprendiz miraban desde lejos el edificio que pronto atacarían para matar al objetivo de Sasuke Uchiha.

 **Notas de Autor.**

 **Sakura vive una vida casi de "super mujer" si no sabes que es, es una teoría filosofía de Nietzche, por su parte Nagato no era un hombre realmente con un sueño de paz, solo era una persona con ánimos de venganza hacia el mundo que le hizo sufrir.**

 **Mifune mira las ventajas de tener a Sakura con los Kages pues siendo ella una persona de poder haría que por lo menos se controlaran en hacer cosas precipitadas.**


	11. Chapter 11

**No me pertenece nada, solo la historia.**

 **Tierra de Hierro**

La belleza natural de la Tierra de Hierro era algo que a Sakura la ponía celosa, tal vez era por el hecho que el paisaje era parte de la naturaleza y que no necesitaba a alguien como Sakura para poder mantener el clima en sí, de una u otra razón Sakura estaba celosa. Ella era una de esas pocas personas que aunque odiara admitirlo, podía admitir que podía cometer errores y podía sentir celos, al final eso era parte de ser humano…o ser parte humano y Sakura no admitiría ser algo más que eso.  
El carruaje que la llevaba junto a Miu era grande que parecía iluminarse por lo blanco y plateado de sus colores, por su parte su acompañante parecía no interesarle en lo más mínimo el paisaje pues el exceso de ropa caliente que llevaba parecía no ayudarle para nada, por su parte sus dos guardianes, uno samurái y otro un ninja sobresaliente de sus pequeñas aldeas ninjas que ella controlaba en las islas remotas, eran los únicos que no parecían impotables, tal vez era la culpa de Sakura que decidió darles armaduras a ambos de forma personalizadas para ser una ventaja con sus habilidades y sus formas de pelear.

-Lamento que este no sea el mejor carruaje de viaje.-Dijo Sakura a Miu en forma de disculpa.

-No se preocupe mi reina, no es…..molestia alguna….bueno tal vez un poco, pero no se preocupe.-Dijo Miu con una sonrisa.-Además según tengo entendido ya casi llegaremos. Mientras tanto deberemos que tener en cuenta que haremos ahí.

Sakura solo pudo reírse un poco por la forma seria de Miu ante tal "asignación" que había caído sobre ella, claro que Sakura podía haber llegado al lugar en un segundo, pero tal clase de demostración de poder no era permitido, además poder disfrutar un viaje en carruaje era uno de esos pequeños placeres que Sakura encontraba relajante.

-No creo que sea demasiado lo que debamos hacer Miu, solo es cuestión de estar sentada ahí y oír a los Kages quejarse y matarse, bueno sus guardaespaldas harán eso, pero entiendes lo que quiero decir, claro está que estando ahí ellos se abstendrán de ello al menos en forma física.

-Aun así, debemos que informa a los Daiymos de lo que se decide en la reunión mi reina, seguramente podremos poner algo….lo que sea al menos que calme los nervios de los Daiymos por tal reunión.-Dijo Miu mientras sacaba su libreta que llevaba siempre para escribir lo que siempre se debía que hacer.

-Estoy al tanto de eso Miu, tales reuniones hacer que los Daiymos se preocupen de golpes de estados en sus respectivos territorios, yo en parte me preocuparía de no ser porque nuestras pequeñas aldeas ninjas no podrían considerarse "Grandes Aldeas", lo cual es cuestión de perspectivas….De acuerdo, una vez estemos en la reunión solo escucharemos lo que tienen que decir.

Con un asentimiento Miu empezó a escribir en su libreta mientras Sakura miraba el edificio donde se daba la reunión acercarse y por su parte sus ojos viajaron a un punto en específico, donde un tal grupo Taka miraba con impaciencia la hora del ataque.

 ** _Flashback_**

 _-Uchiha Itachi.-Dijo Sakura mientras miraba la cara fuera de emoción del mismo que en milisegundos mostro sorpresa ante la aparición de la misma._

 _-Reina de Hielo.-Dijo este mientras se inclinaba.-Pensé que no deseaba hablar conmigo._

 _-Error, no deseaba hablar con Akatsuki, pero con Itachi Uchiha, bueno eso es otra cosa.-Dijo Sakura con una sonrisa mientras indicaba a Itachi sentarse en la banca del parque de la ciudad.-Supongo que tienes preguntas, todo el mundo las tiene si me permites decirlo, sobre mi rostro o sobre el cómo llegue al poder y en poco tiempo logre tal progreso que muchos desearían._

 _Y antes de que Itachi pudiera decir algo Sakura lo interrumpió._

 _-O tal vez es el hecho de que eres un espía del mismo Jiraiya y como sientes ahora, que es esta energía, este podre que está dentro de mí y que me rodea ¿hmmm?_

 _Itachi solo pudo tratar de mantener la cara libre de emoción para no notarse su nerviosismo o su sorpresa como su desea de atacarla en ese mismo instante._

 _-Pero antes de que intentes atacarme, no quisieras saber sobre que te pasara en tu futuro…o el futuro de tu querido hermano pequeño Sasuke._

 _Itachi en ese instante utilizo su Mangekyo Sharingan solo para verse ciego ante la presencia misma que estaba frente a él._

 _-Supongo que el Sharingan no pude verme, interesante, no quiero que te quedes ciego Uchiha pero cancela tus ojos sino quieres que eso pase._

 _Como tal Itachi obedeció sintiendo la presencia de varios ninjas y samuráis que lo atacarían haciendo que Itachi tuviera que complacer las ordenes de la mujer frente a él._

 _-Déjame compartirte algo de mi poder un regalo del futuro._

 _Ese mismo día un Itachi y un Kizame salieron de la Tierra del Invierno Eterno, uno con disfrute de alcohol y mujeres y el otro con el conocimiento del futuro y las cosas por venir._

 _Fin del Flashback_

Señorita estamos aquí.-Dijo su guardián samurái.

Como si fuera de un desfile casi cien samuráis estaban a su lado algunos con profesionalismo, otros con emoción y muchos otros admirando la belleza de la máscara de búho de su cara como el misterio que en tras de ella había. Pasando por algunos ninjas que hacían una reverencian Sakura paso para enfrente de su carruaje mientras pasaba su mano en el suave y blanco pelaje del oso polar que era el caballo del carruaje.

-Prepárate, no nos quedaremos por mucho.-Dijo en voz suave a lo que el oso dio un sonido de aprobación mientras salía del lugar de reunión. Por su parte se giró para estar frente al más grande y fuerte samurái.-Espero no estar demasiado tarde caballeros.

-No se preocupe por ello Reina de Hielo.

Sin que alguien digiera algo Atsushi apareció y con una inclinación este se presentó ante su reina.

\- Atsushi, espero que te hayas portado bien en estos días.

-Por supuesto mi reina.

-Bueno no hagamos esperar a los Kages.

 **Sala de reuniones de los Kages**

Todo estaba al borde de irse al demonio en segundos, el Raikage A hizo un mal movimiento al usar sus puños para expresar su enojo ante los presentes, lo cual causo que todo el mundo o más bien los guardaespaldas salieran a proteger a sus respectivos Kages.

Por su parte Mifune solo podía exhalar por tal conducta.

-Creo que nos hemos alegado del punto en cuestión…-Comenzó pero fue interrumpido por una voz tersa y refinada.

-Lo han hecho pero tales acciones son necesarias para que la violencia no llegue a puntos críticos mi querido Mifune.

Y ante la voz todo el mundo giro para ver la imagen de una mujer con una máscara de búho que parecía iluminar el cuarto con su vestido plateado que daba la impresión de una armadura. Todo el mundo pudo ver con cierto grado de sorpresa la imagen frente a ellos, lentamente el Raikage como los que conocían la imagen misma o la habían oído hablar empezaron a enderezar sus espaldas mientras con cautela y algo de vergüenza quitaban sus armas unos de otros.

-Reina de Hielo, es necesario un orden.-Dijo un Mifune con una sonrisa mientras se paraba y le daba la mano para guiarla a un nuevo asiento que era blanco mientras se ponía el símbolo de su poderío atrás de ella que era el símbolo de un copo de nieve.

Los que no supieron quién era casi rompían en embarazo pues estaban frente a una mujer que era en si una Daiymo y por la información de Mifune mismo esta era los ojos y oídos de los mismos en la reunión.  
El Raikage por su parte lentamente se inclinó como sinceras disculpas como los demás guardias y Kages presentes. Bueno unos más que otros.

Mientras se sentaba la Reina hablo.

-No es necesario la hostilidad en esta reunión, se de antemano que muchos de ustedes no se agradan y el desarme de sus respectivas naciones y villas ha llevado a que algunos cometan errores, tal es el caso de eso que se comenzó con un grupo llamado Akatsuki que ahora es en enemigo para todo el mundo pues ha llevado al mundo Shinobi al borde del casi colapso por tal y para buscar una solución por el bien de todos, será mejor el no pelear demasiado entre ustedes…bien Mifune es tu momento.

Con un asentimiento de agradecimiento hacia Sakura, sin necesidad de más mientras todos estaban calmados Danzo decidió hablar.

-Quisiera demostrar un punto que quise dar a entender antes, al parecer el líder de Akatsuki es Madara Uchiha.

El silencio se hizo ante el mundo, mientras muchos tenían cara de sorpresa y preocupación, solo Mifune, sus guardias y Sakura como sus acompañantes mismos no mostraban nada, y Sakura era porque tenía una máscara pero seguramente su cara estaría igual o de alguna forma mostrando aburrimiento.

-Es..tas seguro.-Dijo Mei preocupada.

-Cómo es eso posible ¿no ya ha estado muerto por muchas décadas?-Pregunto Garaa.

-El Kazekage está en lo correcto Madara ha estado muerto por mucho tiempo.-Dijo el Tsuchikage con preocupación, pues había conocido a ese hombre.

-Bueno no se todos los detalles pero la información es de una muy convincente fuente.-Respondió Danzo.

-Que quieres decir que él es inmortal.-Exigió el Raikage.

-Entonces es un monstro inhumando.-Dijo el Tsuchikage.

Mientras el miedo caía y una incertidumbre como ninguna otra tomaba lugar en los ninjas presentes, Mifune decidió intervenir en tal forma que Sakura dejo que su mente vagara para hacia afuera en las tierras heladas donde el clima se tornaba critico dando la advertencia de lo que iba por venir.  
De un momento a otro Mifune explico que el haría una sugerencia por ser una parte neutral, Sakura como tal podría pero no era su lugar el dar su opinión en esos asuntos.

-Yo siento que el Hokage debería ser el líder de esta nueva alianza.

Como era de esperarse el Raikage no estaba de acuerdo

-¿Por qué debe ser el Hokage? Este hombre es conocido por la monarquía como el Shinobi de la oscuridad. No podemos dejar que este hombre tome control.

-Entonces ¿Quién más?-Reto Mifune.

-Mi Villa no ha producido ni un solo Akatsuki, tal factor es crucial pues el liderazgo debe caer ante los hombros del más confiable.

-Estoy en desacuerdo.-Dijo Mifune.

-¡¿Qué?!

Sakura se sorprendía por la paciencia de Mifune y su capacidad para tener la cabeza fría ante tales personas que no parecían mostrar un poco de decoro o respeto, a su vez al oír las aclaraciones del mismo Sakura no podía más que aceptarlas pero algunas no, era cierto que el Raikage era muy emocional y explosivo pero eso no lo haría un peligro para un aliado, no si sabía que el mantenerlos era más preciado y que sin uno no tendría a nadie. El Kazekage era joven, cierto, pero juventud no significa incapacidad para hacer las cosas, el Tsuchikage era viejo, por supuesto que lo era, como tampoco era confiable por su uso constante de Akatsuki, pero como tal la vejez le daba sabiduría y como sobreviviente de guerra el podía ser más que considerable para el puesto, la Mizukage era injustamente tachada como alguna espía por que Akatsuki se creía que se originó ahí, pero no puedes culpar a alguien que apenas a tomado control de una aldea como tal. Y el Hokage…bueno el hombre tenía varios puntos a favor, pero el hecho de que era un embustero doble cara era algo que se debía que pensar, como tal también el genjustu que puso en ella y en Mifune.  
Que asquerosa forma de poner a gente neutral de su lado, de no ser por lo que le pasaría después en algunos minutos Sakura lo hubiera matado en ese instante.  
Gracias a Ao por su ayuda y por exponer a Danzo, por supuesto el Raikage A no pudo terminar de sacar su ira ante tal cosa antes de que Zetsu Blanco apareciera y empezara su incesante hablado de niño retardado y ser detenido por A en ese momento antes de que este le rompiera el cuello.

De un momento a otro el mundo ya estaba al ataque, el Raikage con sus dos guardias atravesaron las paredes para ir a donde Sasuke estaba, solo tardo unos segundos para que Mifune declarara la verguiza y la pérdida de credibilidad en el mismo mientras Danzo decía que estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que sea para preservar el mundo Shinobi y así como así el manto que Sakura tenía puesto era quitado y con el sentir de la libertad en todas sus células, en todo su ser Sakura podía hacer lo que quiera, ya todo estaba en curso. Sin más Sakura rio, una risa sarcástica y fría que denotaba tal vez una maldad escondida en ella.

-Hokage, que pena.-Dijo Sakura mientras todo el mundo la miraba con cierto grado de sorpresa.-Y pensar que un hombre como usted seria el líder de tal fuerza ninja…la verdad me sorprende que se interese en el mundo shinobi, cuando en realidad solo le interesa su propia aldea, así que evite usar su preocupación en los shinobis del "mundo" y acepte que usted como todos aquí perdemos.

Por primera vez Danzo mostro un rostro de desagrado hacia ella mientras que Atsushi a esto tomo su arma a lo cual los guardias del mismo se pusieron frente a él.

-Les sugeriría a ustedes dos que retrocedieran, si un daño viene a mi como a mis compañero su Daiymo no tardara en saberlo, me pregunto qué pasaría si un Daiymo cortase toda ayuda económica a su aldea…seria de ver ¿no lo creen?.-Ante esto ambos guardias de Danzo con odio en sus ojos retrocedieron un poco.

-No importa nada de eso, nuestro mundo está al borde de ser destruido por Akatsuki mis acciones se hacen para obtener resultados.-Dijo Danzo mientras miraba a todos en el cuarto.

Lo sorprendente fue que a pesar de la intervención de Sakura y su opinión el mismo Garaa dio su pequeño discurso que hizo que tano Mei como Sakura sonrieran y casi rieran cuando se enfrentó al Tsuchikage con una simple pregunta antes de desaparecer para la batalla por venir. Por su parte con Danzo "restringido" la batalla con Sasuke se liberaba y la explicación del ciclo del odio y el amor por parte de Obito Uchiha se era dada a Naruto, Kakashi y Yamato.

Sin más que los dos Kages restantes y sus guardias como Mifune Atsushi se acercó a ella.

-Mi reina no es seguro estar aquí, debemos sacarla.-Dijo este con una respetable inclinación.

-Estoy de acuerdo.-Dijo Mifune.-No es seguro para usted Reina de Hilo por favor Urakaku lleva a la Reina a un lugar seguro.

Sin más Sakura levanto su mano a lo cual todos callaron.

-Se del peligro, pero en dado caso dudo que llegue a alguna parte seguro si el edificio está en descontrol, lo lamento Migune-Sama pero será mejor que no me mueva, estoy más segura aquí con ustedes que corriendo allá afuera.

Sin más tanto Ao como Fū se tensaron y como tal el segundo susurro la información a Danzo, ambos fueron llamados la atención por Ao.

-Dejen de susurrar el enemigo tiene a un ninja sensor y siento que se dirigen hacia acá, por ello reina de hielo es mejor que salga de aquí.

-Lo lamento ninja-san pero si tal cosa es cierta el que me mueva no será prudente.

Y como tal Sasuke apareció, Sakura sabía que era dramático pero cortar todas las banderas con los nombres de las aldeas fue algo innecesario, lamentable para el su propia bandera seguía en pie. Fū fue el primero en dar la instrucción en donde estaba Sasuke a lo que todos incluso Sakura levantaron su cabeza, si Sasuke le dio importancia a que su bandera no fue cortada como las demás, lo guardo bien pues sus ojos estaban en Danzo. Como siempre su guardia ninja Haruo se puso frente a ella, con varios movimientos de manos un escudo de chakra la rodeo a ella y a Atsushi con él en ella. Claro nadie noto esto pues Mifune salto para enfrentarse al mismo Sasuke el cual con igual precisión y velocidad, en un intento de escape tanto Karin como Sasuke intentaron usar la salida que hizo el Raikage solo para ser bloqueados por el keka genkai de Mei El estilo Lava Justu para bloquear su camino, al parecer sus guardaespaldas estaban más que bien entrenados pies Ao decidió seguir a Danzo y la fuerza de Chōjūrō con su espada era más que suficiente para que la Mizukage y el hiciera un plan para encerrar a Sasuke. Por supuesto eso no duro ya que en un segundo todo el mundo tenía a un Zetsu Blanco pegado a su cuerpo, a excepción de ella por supuesto.

En un intento de sacar a Zetsu de Haruo este al ver la mano hablo con Sakura.

-No mi reina, no se ponga en peligro por nosotros, estaremos bien, salga de aquí y busque un lugar seguro con los samuráis.

-No Haruo, mi lugar es aquí. No correré como una damisela en aprietos, si tanto te preocupa saldrás de esto.

Mientras el guardia del Tsuchikage hacia que un golem de piedra saliera de su boca y se decidiera del Zetsu Blanco que los rodeaba, por su parte Haruo empezó a tener la idea y con un poco de movimiento Haruo empezó a ser rodeado por fuego mientras consumía a su captor en el acto. No muy seguido un Sasuke cansado aparecía frente a ellos meintras el Tsuchikage volaba frente a él y explicando la necesidad de los shinobis para su muerte y con una posición de manos el mismo Sasuke era atrapado en su justu característico _Elemento Polvo: Jutsu del Desprendimiento del Mundo Primitivo,_ solo Sakura pudo ver como Obito salvaba a Sasuke de una muerte segura con su intangibilidad.

Como comenzó todo termino con un Sasuke salvado por Obito del ataque del Tsuchikage, y este diciendo su mayor plan y declarando guerra contra las naciones ninjas, por su parte Sakura solo miraba con poco interés tal cosa aun cuando Obito decidió mirarla, obviamente este no miraba como sus ojos se enfocaban en otro lugar, si más este desapareció y el plan para proteger tanto a Naruto como Bee se hizo y con tal ironía Mifune decidió que el Raikage A seria el líder de la Alianza Shinobi. En cuanto todo se decidió Chōjūrō informo sobre Kisame estando libre y seguramente buscando a los demonios restantes de colas.

-Informare a sus señores feudales sobre lo que paso aquí, seguramente ellos aprobaran esta acción sin demora.-Dijo Sakura antes de levantarse y ser ayudada por Atsushi como Haruo.-Pero como tal soy necesitada en otra parte y la emoción de hoy tal vez no sean las únicas de este día para mí. Sin más fue un placer estar con ustedes y con su permiso…

De un momento a otro Sakura puso su mano en la máscara lo cual gano la atención de todos los del cuarto, y como si todos se abstuvieran de respirar la máscara de Sakura era quitada mostrando a todo el mundo la cara de Sakura a todos. Para los jóvenes como para los mayores la imagen de Sakura era hermosa a la vista, incluso para los de la arena que estaban choqueados por la imagen misma sabiendo quien era.

-Sa…-Empezó Garaa.

-Me retiro, espero que tengan en cuenta que el destino del mundo mismo está en sus hombros Raikage A, que tengan una feliz tarde.

Con una inclinación pequeña Sakura y su grupo salió de lugar sin mirar para atrás.

Lejos en el gran puente que conectaba la tierra de Fuego con la Tierra de hierro los dos guardianes de Danzo habían sido absorbidos por Obito Uchiha para usar sus cuerpos en una horrible y asquerosa forma para poder revivir a gente muerta. Sakura entendía la necesidad de Kabuto en usar esa técnica, al final que mejor forma de ganar una guerra no solo psicológicamente sino también por el poder de los muertos sin tener que preocuparse por que estos fueran, dados la redundancia "muertos" en batalla. Claro que Sakura debería que mantener algunas cosas en mente con Kabuto y sus rencarnaciones, claro el los controlaría pero el verdadero maestro detrás de bambalinas seria siempre Sakura al final Sakura no podía dejar a los muertos vagar por la tierra por así, seria problemático. Y aun así otro pensamiento venía a la mente de Sakura, la imagen de una Sakura que aun amaba a Sasuke aun a pesar de todo lo que había hecho, era posible que aun siguiera amando a Sasuke aun a pesar de todo lo que ella había pasado….y la respuesta para Sakura era un simple…

….No.

-Perdone que dijo mi Reina de Haruo.- Que había parado con Atsushi para ver a su Reina que tenía sus ojos cerrados en ese momento ocultando sus hermosos y luminosos ojos que verde azulados.

-Haruo, Atsushi tomen el carruaje y recojan a Miu en donde se está quedando, dudo que las noticias de lo que paso aquí no le hayan llegado a ella, por mi parte tengo un asunto pendiente que necesita mi plena atención.

-Mi reina…-Comenzó Atsushi que no le gustaba a donde iba esto.

-Una vez que recojan a Miu vayan por mí al gran puente que conecta la Tierra de Fuego con la de Hierro, esto es una orden directa de su reina. Entienden.-Dijo Sakura poniéndose su máscara de búho.

Los dos solo pudieron obedecer demostrando su devoción inclinados esta vez poniendo su vista en el piso.

-Lo entendemos.-Dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo.

En un simple movimiento de caminar Sakura pareció explotar en un millón de copos de nieves para aparecerse en el puente destruido donde Sasuke estaba parado viéndola con sus ojos rojos y sangre secándose, no que lo culpara, la tele transportación no es algo que puedes ver a menudos, incluso los mejores ninjas a penas logran aparecer a unos metros como mínimo, como máximo dos kilómetros y lo que hacía Obito era solo pasar de dimensión entre dimensión y eso necesitaba de él ir a su dimensión y caminar para encontrarse en el lugar deseado en cambio Sakura era un simple deseo e imagen y en segundos o minutos Sakura estaba ahí no hay que decirse del Espejo que eran segundos.

Con un simple caminar recto y calmado, caminando por encima de la misma tumba de Danzo y escombros y pasando sin darle una mirada más a Sasuke, Sakura quedo en frente de una Karin que exudaba muerte a su alrededor mientras esta miraba con ojos algo grandes a la mujer frente a ella mientras esta se inclinaba un poco para ayudarla, por su parte Karin también vio la imagen de un Sasuke que venía con un Chidori a matar a la mujer solo para ser detenido por un Kakashi.

-Kakashi Hatake. Gracias por salvarme.-Dijo Sakura mientras usaba su chakra para sanar a Karin la cual se sorprendía de que una Reina supiera como usar su chakra para sanar.

No era la única pues aunque Kakashi tenía la mirada en Sasuke también miraba de reojo a la mujer y con un simple clic mental Kakashi supo a quien había salvado.

-Por favor Reina de Hielo manténgase a salvo.-Dijo Kakashi el cual no podía decirle que curara a esa chica para poder sacarle información después, al final ella era una gobernante u su mente debía que está centrada en Sasuke y en derribarlo.

Mientras tanto Karin miraba como esta reina la sanaba pero a su vez miraba como mucha de su sangre parecía desaparecer en el aire y sintiendo sabía que esta mujer estaba sacando varios litros de su misma sangre mientras la sanaba.

-¿Qué estás?-Dijo Karin en susurro solo para ser interrumpida por una gran explosión la cual se hizo abajo en el puente dando a entender que la pelea entre Kakashi y Sasuke estaba dando lugar ahí.

-Que hago.-Respondió Sakura que la había oído perfectamente y parecía no importarle la destrucción del lugar.-Te estoy sanando por supuesto, claro está que intentas descifrar porque te estoy sacando muchas sangre…eso no lo responderé, veras querida que el por qué estoy tomando mi tiempo del día en sanarte es porque tengo cosas en marcha y tú eres parte de esas cosa, te diré algo detesto a los ninjas y como tal quisiera deshacerme de todo y cada uno de ellos, pero eso solo es un sueño no pudo hacerlo, ahora. Todo esto que vez aquí es una obra de teatro hecha y como requeriré de ti tal vez te comparto esta pequeña información, el mundo que conoces va a cambiar como lo conoces, no hoy, no mañana pero pronto y cuando eso pase…oh dioses será el día que pueda disfrutar de una vida plena.

Antes de que Karin pudiera decir ¡Qué diablos¡ Sakura toco la cabeza de está durmiéndola.

-Parece que Naruto ha llegado ya.-Dijo Sakura para ella misma.-Es hora.

Abajo del puente estaba tranquilo, dos chicos juguetes de un destino que ninguna tenía en cuenta se miraban y median, mientras uno miraba con una cara de determinación, el otro miraba con ojos de odio a las personas frente a él mientras sus ojos eran nublados por el uso constate de sus ojos.

-Sasuke he venido a llevarte a casa y a terminar esta locura.-Dijo Naruto con determinación mostrada en su cara.

Pero antes de que Sasuke pudiera responder la imagen de la Reina de Hielo se hacía caminando lentamente con su máscara.

-Dudo mucho que él quiera regresar Naruto, al final no podrás calmar su odio.-Dijo con voz refinada y tranquila mientras paraba en medio de Kakashi y Naruto.

-Y ¿Quién diablos eres tú?-Dijo Naruto enojado por la declaración de esa mujer.

-Naruto…-Trato de hablar Kakashi para llamarle la atención a su ex alumno.

Pero esta solo rio, el mismo Naruto, claro estaba unos centímetros más grande que ella pero sería todo un partido cuando fuera un joven adulto.

-Tan rápido me han olvidado todos ustedes.-Dijo Sakura con una risa.

De un momento a otro en una espiral y del suelo Zetsu blanco y Obito "Madara" Uchiha salían para ver como la máscara de deshacía como si estuviera hecho de nieve y hielo pues esta se quebraba mientras algunas partes parecían descongelarse dejando ver parte por parte la cara de la Reina de Hielo, hasta que el gran pedazo de la cara que tapaba lo ojos cayo haciendo que casi todo el mundo sostuviera el aliento mientras algunos de los ojos de los presentes casi salían de sus cabezas.

-Sakura-Chan.-Dijo Naruto en susurro, mientras la miraba ahí parada con una belleza que quitaba el aliento pero sobre todo porque después de todo ese tiempo, al fin la había encontrado.

Por su parte Kakashi no podía creer lo que sus ojos miraban, desde el principio que Sakura había desaparecido Kakashi había dado por sentado que nunca la encontrarían pero esto, esto era locura su antigua alumna era una reina, una reina, eso era algo que su mente parecía tratar de explicar.

Sasuke con su vista nublada miro a su antigua compañera y un odio inexplicable se sentó en su ser, como esa chica, la débil de todos, el peso muerto, la fan-girl se convirtió es esto, una reina. Sin pensarlo dos veces y sin poder ser detenido por los dos Akatsuki frente a él se lanzó con su chidori el cual al verlo Naruto contra-ataco con un Rasengan suyo.

Al final Kakashi se puso enfrente de Sakura para defenderla de la luz y el poder del ataque. Al final Sakura pudo ver la conversación entre sus antiguos compañero de equipo al parecer no importo sus acciones la conversación fue la misma, con la única diferencia de que Naruto hablo de llevarlo a él y a Sakura a la aldea. Un sueño de niño, pero eso era lo que caracterizaba a Naruto.

-No importa lo que hagas Sasuke, patear tu trasero y te llevare a casa.-Dijo Naruto mientras enojaba más a Sasuke.

-¡ ¿Por qué diablo sigues haciendo esto? ¡-Grito Sasuke pues no entendía las acciones de Naruto.

-Porque eres mi amigo Sasuke y proteger y cuidar a mis amigos es mi camino ninja.

Con un Sasuke más enojado aun este respondió.

-Te destruiré Naruto y a Konoha.-Dijo Sasuke con veneno en su voz mientras pasaba sus ojos a Sakura.-Y a ti, tu sufrirás más, destruiré tu reino y caerás muerta ante mis manos.

Con una expresión aburrida y no importándole Sakura solo camino lejos de él mientras Sasuke estaba al borde de seguir atacando de no ser Obito que se lo llevo con el antes de decir que muy pronto el demonio de nueve colas estaría en sus manos.

Sakura solo pudo seguir caminando hasta llegar enfrente del puente y sentir la presencia de Naruto y Kakashi acercarse a ella, como el de otros ninjas de Konoha como también la de su carruaje y sus acompañantes.

-Sakura-chan.-Dijo Naruto con una cara al borde de llorar de la alegría.-Estas viva.

-Claro que lo estoy.-Dijo Sakura con una sonrisa suya.

En ese momento la cara de Naruto se tornó seria y con un poco de dolor. -¿Por qué te fuiste? ¿Qué es ese vestido? ¿Qué te ha pasado?

-Podrías subirme al puente primero Naruto.-Dijo Sakura mientras Naruto la tomo estilo novia en sus brazos y de un salto llegaron al puente.-No puedo responderte todo Naruto, pero he tendió que hacer lo que tuve que hacer porque era necesario.

Mientras Sakura se bajaba de Naruto los ninjas de Konoha que constaban en Yamato, Kiba, Lee y Sai solo pudieron parar para ver la imagen frente a ellos, solo fue un momento que todo se acabó cuando el sonido de un oso y un carruaje llamo la atención de todos como un samurái que caminaba a toda prisa como un ninjas.

-Mi reina ¿está bien?-Pregunto Atsushi con preocupación.

-Lo estoy Atsushi y Haruo gracias por su preocupación, estos ninjas de aquí ayudaron a eso.-Dijo Sakura que intercambio miradas con un Naruto que se sorprendió al oír su título como con Kakashi que confirmo su pensamiento de antes.

-Fue bueno verte Naruto e igual Kakashi, pero tengo cosas que hacer.-Dijo Sakura mientras se dirigía al carruaje.

-Espera Sakura-chan no has respondió nada.-Dijo Naruto deteniéndola por un brazo a los cual Atsushi y Haruo sacaron sus armas a atacar de no ser por Sakura que levanto sus manos para detenerlos.

-No supongo que no Naruto…seguramente nos miraremos después, con esta guerra que comenzara, en poco tiempo nuestros caminos se entrelazaran otra vez, espera hasta entonces.

-Sakura…-Comenzó Kakashi con inseguridad de que decir en ese momento.

-No hay nada que decir Kakashi, no ahora.-Dijo Sakura antes de inclinarse agraciadamente y ser ayudada a subir al carruaje por sus guarda espaldas.

Una vez con el carruaje moviéndose y desapareciendo Sai con su cara estoica se acercó a Naruto y Kakashi.

-¿Quién era ella?

 **Notas de Autor:**

 **Sakura no ve a los ninjas como algo necesario en el mundo, aun sabiendo que el mundo está compuesto por ellos, el caso de eso es que Sakura tiene una imagen del mundo a manera de Freya que es un tiempo medieval sin ninjas y solo con soldados, he por ello la preferencia de samuráis que tienden a llenar ese aspecto de soldados.**

 **Sakura ha sabido quien ha estado detrás de bambalinas todo el tiempo moviendo el juego para que llegase todo a esto, por su parte ella se dice la maestra pues no solo ella mueve también piezas sino que también conoce y sabe quién a movido y moverá en todo el plot de lo que es la vida de Naruto y el mundo shinobi hasta ahora.**


	12. Chapter 12

**No me pertenece nada, solo la historia.**

Trabajar en la política era algo cansado para Sakura, claro si eras un político de esos que quiere el bien común para todos, el cansancio era más que palpable pues tienes que pelear con el montón que no tiene escrúpulos y les interesa menos la vida o los sentimientos de las personas a su alrededor. En dado caso para Sakura todo se volvió más tranquilo al tratar de decir que sus vidas peligrarían si no firmaban el consentimiento para formar la Alianza Shinobi, claro que el Daiymo de Agua estaba temeroso de esto, a diferencia de sus contrapartes este hombre aun con su temor podía ver el problemas de una alianza, el cambio de poder para con los ninjas sería más que entendible de temer, pero dado el caso los ninjas estarían más que ocupados con su propia batalla que los Daiymos bien podían usar su dinero y poder para causar el quiebre de la misma, por supuesto no muchos pensarían en esto, solo Sakura y aunque la idea fuera muy tentadora, sería mejor no usarla…por el momento.

Con todo firmado y confirmado Sakura podía descansar tranquila un poco por el día agitado que había tenido, planes hechos, piezas movidas y personas en movimiento, ahora solo debía que esperar un poco para ver que el mundo siguiera su curso…o pero no debía que olvidarse de la sangre de Karin…si eso sería algo que debía que encargarse inmediatamente.

 **Konoha**

Tsunade había despertado de su letargo descanso, solo para terminar de comerse un montón de raciones que ningún ser humano normal podría devorarse en tan poco tiempo, claro tanto Naruto como Kakashi decidieron guardar silencio, al final también tenía un odio en su cara al ser informada que la chica a la que dejo no poner en el libro Bingo ahora era una reina en la antigua tierra de sus antepasados.

-Tsunade-sama…-comenzó Shizune insegura.

-Kakashi.-Dijo Tsunade limpiándose la boca y mirando con una furia fría al hombre el cual podía sentir la furia de la mujer frente a él.-Que dijiste sobre tu antigua gennin, que no iba a ser un problema, que qué podría hacer ella…bueno felicidades permitiste crear a una maldita reina la cual reside en la maldita tierra de mis antepasados.

-¿Por qué estás tan enojada Tsunade-baachan?-Dijo Naruto que no entendía el odio de Tsunade.

-¡ ¿Por qué?! ¡Tú también deberías estar enojado! ¡Es la tierra de mis antepasados y de tu madre! ¡Y hemos dejado que una gennin consiguiera poder…..

Y antes de que pudiera darse cuenta Tsunade se tapó la boca al ver la mirada de sorpresa de Naruto.

-Mi…mi madre.

Tan pronto como Tsunade se dio cuenta el ambiente del lugar había caído en un silencio incómodo.

-Naruto…-Trato Kakashi de hacer que Naruto se fuera pero ya era muy tarde cuando Naruto estaba frente a algo que a él le interesaba y quería hacer o saber nada lo podía detener.

Con un sonido de fracaso Kakashi miro a Tsunade la cual ahora trataba de evitar la mirada de tanto maestro como alumno. Ahora la verdad debía que decirse y ninguno en el lugar parecía querer hablar.

-Es hora de que sepas la verdad Naruto….-Comenzó Kakashi.

No paso mucho antes de que Naruto saliera del lugar donde estaba Tsunade y Kakashi con la energía del Kyubi emanando por todo su cuerpo, mientras varios ninjas estaban en posición de tirarlo abajo por temor que el demonio se soltara, por su parte los civiles se apartaban sintiendo la energía y temiendo que el demonio saliera, volviendo a sus antiguas actitudes contra el joven Naruto aun a pesar de que los había salvado. Pero aun a pesar de lo que pasaba Naruto no le importaba esto en su mente la traición, la mentira.  
Naruto Namikaze y no Uzumaki, hijo de Kushina y Minato.  
Naruto solo podía pensar en lo jodida que era su vida, pensaba que…que tal vez sus padres eran normales, que su vida fue escogida por el cuarto Hokage para contener al demonio de 9 colas pero la ironía es que fue su padre el que encerró al nueve colas en su cuerpo pero sobre todo era el cruel chiste de saber que las personas en las que más confías sabían de ese secreto y ninguna en todos los años se animó a decir algo.

Tsunade era un familiar por su sangre Uzumaki y siendo Hokage al menos le hubiera dicho algo a Naruto además su razones aunque no totalmente inocentes eran por el bien de la aldea y de él aunque a Naruto tuvo que aceptar como verdaderas.  
Pero Jiraiya y Kakashi como JiJi o… eso sí que era algo que Naruto no podía perdonar u olvidar, de tanto que Jiraiya hablaba del amor y la paz este no pudo mover la boca para decir algo, para detener las mentiras…el solo….el solo siguió mintiendo, bueno omitiendo detalles podría decir el, pero aun así…que no tuviera el coraje de decir algo pasando por tanto burdel y lugares evitando decir como él era su padrino y como era el maestro del cuarto…de su padre…Y Kakashi, como es que la persona, el primer maestro, el primer hombre que aunque horrible al principio, guardo un secreto, y ese secreto era de como el había sido alumno de su padre…lo pero era como jodida y estúpida era la vida mirando bien la historia hasta el momento, el maestro y el cuarto hokage, el cuarto hokage siendo maestro de su maestro y el maestro enseñando al hijo a ser hokage y todo el mundo cerrando la boca hasta que su antiguo compañero de equipo que ahora criminal, encontraron a la REINA DE HIELO que al final resulto su antiguo amor. Que tan complicada puede ser la vida.

La Reina de Hielo…Sakura…había cambiado y como no lo habría hecho habían pasado años para todos antes de volver a encontrarse y debía decirlo mientras su cara cambiaba de rojo por el enojo al rojo de bochorno por lo que pensaba en el momento.  
La belleza de Sakura…era…era…Kami…su pelo había perdido ese color chicle característico de antes pero aun trazos de él seguían en el todavía. Era todo un cambio, su manera de actuar fue refinada y regia, nada en comparación con la antigua ella. Fue al momento de cargarla que sintió ese amor volver a florecer, claro según Tsunade ella era una ninja desertor, pero a diferencia a Sasuke ella no había hecho nada malo o interrumpido la reunión de los Kages, o ser parte de Akatsuki, incluso lo que no podía comprender era porque Tsunade estaba enojada con ella, incluso Jiraiya mostraba odio hacia ella cuando Sakura en realidad había reparado la tierra de sus antepasados y según oía era un lugar donde todo el mundo quisiera vivir. Pero a pesar de querer verla otra vez, de querer tocarla y hablar otra vez para saber de ella, Naruto sabía que no era posible, una guerra estaba en camino y eso era primero.

Sin darse cuenta de la persona que lo miraba con amor y que con sus inseguridades esta no podía acercarse a Naruto, la chica conocida como Hinata se decidió a caminar hacia el hombre que amaba, solo para ser detenida por como este pronunciaba el nombre de su antigua compañera con un amor que ella quería para sí. De un instante a otro y sin Naruto darse cuenta Hinata se retiró para llorar en silencio en otra parte.

 **En alguna parte de Mountains' Graveyard**

Sasuke estaba tranquilo…y eso era algo que Obito no había mirado antes, tal vez era el hecho de que después pedir sus trasplantes de ojos en vez de dar notarse su impaciencia para matar a Naruto este quedo tranquilo, tal vez pensando en su antigua compañera de grupo. Incluso óbito y zetsu estaban sorprendidos pues ninguno lo hubiera adivinado, tal vez era por eso que Itachi al darle la misión de ir hacia la tierra del invierno eterno volvió con una calma y una resolución a sus problemas de manera magistral, como si supiera algo que nadie más sabía.

-Sabias de ella.-Dijo Sasuke a manera de decir que él sabía algo.

-No.-Dijo Obito que intentaba no girar su ojo por la desesperación.-Nadie, ni Zetsu sabían quién estaba detrás de la máscara…tal vez Itachi sabía, al final él fue hacia la antigua tierra de los remolinos en una misión.

Como lo predijo Sasuke apretó los puños, Itachi todavía era un tema delicado.

-Como puede ser que ella llego a ser una reina. Era una inútil, una carga cuando éramos un equipo ¿Cómo lo hizo?

El odio y los celos eran algo que Obito miraba en Sasuke eran dos cosas que siempre estaban presentes, es tan extraño como de todos los grupos que se asemejaban entre sí en la historia este era tan distinto, Obito pensaba que la chica terminaría siendo un médico como….como…como Rin…pero al final se volvió una reina, de no hacer sido porque a él no le interesaba el alzamiento de un reino, seguramente Obito podría saber que parte en la historia tendría la chica.

-No lo sé, pero eso no importa.

-Si…tienes razón, no importa, al final los destruiré a los dos.

En realidad a Sasuke si le importaba, como esa chica había logrado todo lo que parecía imposible, la única razón por la que este no fue a la tierra del invierno eterno, fue por el hecho que no tenía ni el más mínimo interés en el lugar, pero ahora el sentimiento de querer correr para allá y buscar toda la información era inconveniente para él sabiendo que tendría que concentrarse en destruirlos. Pero aun así querer indagar sobre ella…

Cuando Obito Uchiha se transportó al palacio de hielo, este hizo un pequeño error, 1) Sakura no dejaría que nadie pusiera un pie en el palacio sin que ella lo permita o supiera, 2) Nadie entra sin ser invitado, 3) Todos deben inclinarse ante la reina.

Y dado el caso de estar inclinado en el piso enfrente del trono de Sakura sin que este pudiera levantarse por nada de lo que hiciera pues algo lo mantenía en esa posición.

-Madara Uchiha…o tal vez debería decir Obito Uchiha.-Dijo Sakura con tono de burla pero con una aristocracia que apenas podía distinguirse que era.

El ver esa pequeña tensión que se formaba en Obito era un placer para Sakura, claro el hombre frente a ella negaría y jugaría con tal de mantener su máscara y Sakura no se refería a lo mascara naranja sino a las máscaras que el pobre hombre se puso de manera de olvidar quien realmente era, en un punto era triste, pero ver a Obito era poder ver a alguien que puede ser controlado tan fácilmente, en este caso el verdadero Madara, para poder ser un peón en sus planes.

-Libérame ahora, antes de que rompa esto y este en problemas.-Amenazo Obito mientras trataba de ganar algo de confianza mientras sin ningún éxito trataba de soltarse, incluso el tele transportarse no era una opción ya que su ojo parecía no servir.

-Primero que nada te dirigirás a mí con respeto, segundo me dirás que estás haciendo aquí, si mientes lo sabré y no querrás que eso pase.-Dijo Sakura sin ninguna emoción y con toda autoridad.-¿Entiende?

-….

-Dije ¿ENTIENDE?

-Si Reina de Hielo.-Dijo Obito tragándose su orgullo por temor a las consecuencias, al final él tenía una guerra y una misión la cual hacer.

-¿A qué has venido?

-…Vine a espiarla…y también a saber sobre usted….

-Por supuesto que lo harías, al final no es como si no intentaras poner tus manos en todo lugar, agradezco en parte la desatención pues de ser distinto como Danzo y su grupo…digamos que terminarías sin cabeza y tirado a un barranco para alimentar a los animales.

-Es bueno saberlo…También su antiguo compañero de equipo Sasuke está muy desconcentrado en su misión…

-De destruirme a mí a Naruto a Konoha y por extensión tanto pueblo o ciudad que se interponga…Si creo que fue mi claro al decirlo. Pero veo que está aquí solo para darle respuestas y decirle a Sasuke lo que quiere saber para que complete su enfermo juego. Lamentablemente no puedo decirle nada, pero usted es el amo de las mentiras y la manipulación, seguramente podrá mentirle y por favor no vuelva, o envié a alguien aquí.

Antes de que pudiera hacer algo Obito sintió su Sharingan actuar contra el haciendo que desapareciera del lugar dejando a Sakura sola.

-Supongo que tendré que prepararme para la visita de otras personas.-Dijo Sakura a nadie en particular.

 **Notas de autor:**

 **Parte de la gran infelicidad y el enojo de Naruto no era solo el tener el demonio encerrado en él, sino también la gran cantidad de factores que lo rodeaban a él, el ser huérfano, ser engañado por todos y no tener realmente a alguien en que apoyarse hacen de Naruto una bomba de emociones andante a punto de estallar.**

 **Muchas veces cuando tenemos un amigo con el cual cortamos comunicación por tanto tiempo, el volver a verlo es extraño, pero también en un punto genera culpa por no ser los "amigos" que dijimos que éramos, eso sucede aquí.**

 **La política es aburrida y cansada cuando realmente trabajas con conciencia y honestidad.**


	13. Chapter 13

**No me pertenece nada, solo la historia.**

La oscuridad…hombres y mujeres que han sucumbido ante tal concepto y de la misma oscuridad esos hombres y mujeres vuelven más fuertes e inteligentes o…como monstros….

Abriendo sus ojos Sakura se miró en el Espejo, sus bellas facciones y sus ojos, que cautivaban a todo hombre que fijaba sus ojos en ellos, se denotaban no solo tensos sino tristes., volviendo a cerrarlos y exhalando fuertemente Sakura dejo que su mente limpiara un poco sus emociones para llamar al Espejo. 

Ver al Espejo derretirse y formarse era algo relajante para Sakura, tal vez era por el color dorado pero por lo que fuera hacia que la mente de Sakura se sintiera más relajada mientras la figura humana del Espejo se levantaba con sus característicos brazos cruzados.

-…Ya sabes porque estoy aquí ¿verdad?

-Yo soy un reflejo de todo mi señora, se porque está aquí, incluso lo sabría antes de que usted se decidiera a hablar conmigo, tal es mi poder. La respuesta que busca es no.

-¿Cómo estas tan seguro?

-Porque lo sé mi reina, soy un reflejo suyo pero tengo la suficiente consciencia y poder para poder hacer mi propia opinión.

-Entonces lo que hice no me hace un monstro. No te creería esa respuesta.-Dijo Sakura con algo de enojo y tristeza en su voz.-Sabes lo que he hecho y sabes a quienes he quitado del camino para llegar aquí…incluso…incluso lo que hare ahora para asegurar los hilos de los actores de esta estupidez de guerra.

-No hay ninguna guerra buena mi reina, nunca lo habrá, el camino que ha recorrido ha sido uno largo y lleno de dolores, pero lo ha hecho y ha asegurado su reino y su país…por ahora. Y lo que hará tal vez sea algo que considere horroroso pero es necesario.

Con un alzar de un brazo un fuego azul ilumino todo el cuarto secreto de Sakura mostrando a todos los que alguna vez se opusieron a Sakura o intentaron matarla, desde ninjas, piratas hasta tres ANBU de Danzo.

-Siempre hay opción mi señora, recuerde eso.

-…DAGDA, te imploro tu intercesión una vida pido ser resucitada y a cambio la vida de estos prisioneros te daré…responde por favor.-Dijo Sakura mientras cerraba sus ojos y dejaba que su magia actuara.

- _Y porque pides mi ayuda hija del gran invierno. Porque yo dentro de todos los que hay._

-Porque eres el único que no duerme el sueño de la nueva era y porque que eres el único que puede ayudarme a revivir a la persona que deseo.

 _-Una vida por una vida…pero no deseas poner tu vida para eso, porque tomaría la vida de estos y no la tuya. Pareces no estar decidida en acabar con el gran sueño de los dioses._

-…Cuando el tiempo llegue mi decisión deberá ser tomada, solo eso puedo ofrecerte Dagda pero no mi vida o mi alma.

 _-Toda vida es importante hija del gran invierno…los muertos deben descansar y ser dejados en paz pero acepto, solo recuerda que cuando el tiempo de tu decisión llegue…sea esta la correcta._

El hielo y la escarcha que cubría a los desgraciados que habían sido congelados eran derretidos, pero para su suerte el que esta se derritiera no significaba libertad, pues de un momento a otro sus cuerpos eran aplastados dejando solo el sonido de gritos de dolor mientras la voz de Dagda se hacía presente en la cabeza de Sakura.

 _Di el nombre del ser que regresara al mundo de los vivos._

Con un respiro profundo y en voz suave Sakura en susurro dijo el nombre.

-….Nonō Yakushi.

-Mi reina hemos recibido un mensaje de la Alianza Shinobi y de la Hokage misma.-Dijo Miu mientras miraba insegura a Sakura que estaba con la mirada pérdida y sus dedos jugueteaban en los brazos de su trono.

-Y se puede saber ¿que se requiere de mí?

Con una mirada de conflicto Miu decidió hablar sin gestación en su voz.

-La Alianza ninja desea usar una las islas que controla usted pues los ingredientes para sus medicinas para la guerra se dan en una de ellas.

-Por su parte la Hokage recuerda eso como también desea que "apoyemos" la causa de la Alianza, como también informa que un grupo de ninjas de Konoha vendrán para visitaron como también pedir a nuestra pequeña aldea ninja armas de buena cálida.

Al terminar de hablar Miu se dio cuenta de que los dedos de la reina dejaron de moverse y una cara de disgusto se formaba en su cara pero muy ligeramente que no se notaba a simple vista.

-Claro que si…llama a Atsushi y que prepare a los samuráis como a los ninjas que tenemos esparcidos en las islas, quiero verlo aquí antes de que ese barco y sus pasajeros estén aquí.

-Por supuesto mi reina.-Dijo Miu mientras se retiraba de la sala del trono antes de detenerse.-Mi reina…

-Pregunta Miu no me enojare por lo que tengas que preguntar o decir.-Dijo Sakura en un estado semi-dormido con los ojos cerrados.

-La monja…que ….Qué pasara con ella?

-Y a ¿qué se debe la curiosidad?

-Yo…yo he hablado con ella y está toda aterrada, no se mi reina, sé que usted no le haría nada sin razón alguna pero…

-Ella es una invitada Miu lamentablemente la pobre mujer ha estado en una posición…muy comprometedora y la he sacado de tal posición pero ya sabes cómo son las victimas de ciertos tipos de traumas, uno no puede esperar que de un día a otro su miedo desaparezca. Lamento decir que ella era una matrona en el orfanato de la Tierra del Fuego, pero de enviarla con los problemas que tiene haría más daño que bien, sé que puede parecer duro pero la mujer fue una vez una ninja y en toda mi conciencia no puedo dejar que vaya en ese estado a ese orfanato, no te preocupes ella estará aquí el tiempo necesario para una recuperación sana.

-Claro mi reina…es solo que…

-Sé que te preocupa pero no hay porque temer, no le voy a hacer daño, que no los ninjas no estén en una luz favorable ante mis ojos no significa que la tratare mal, descansa tranquila Miu.-Dijo Sakura mientras le daba una pequeña sonrisa a Miu que mostraba la belleza en su cara de porcelana.

Regresándole la sonrisa Miu hizo una reverencia ante de salir, mientras salía Sakura voto la sonrisa mientras se levantaba de su trono y caminaba entre los pasillos cristalinos del castillo con las estatuas de hierro decorando los mismo hasta llegar a una puerta que se abrió dejando ver a un hombre en bata blanca que al verla se inclinó lo más bajo que podía.

-¡Reina de Hielo! ¡Disculpe!

-Nada de eso Dr. Kimura. Levántese por favor. Solo he venido a ver como nuestra paciente está de salud. Sé que ha sido difícil para ustedes con las restricciones que haya dado al área médica con el uso del chakra pero sé que ustedes han podido salir adelante.

-Oh sí. Ha sido difícil lo admito, pero dejar de utilizar el chakra nos ha puesto en perspectiva que somos muy dependientes de la misma para nuestros procedimientos médicos, estamos caminando un camino difícil pero los avances que hemos tenido son prueba de que podemos dejar de utilizar el chakra para todos el campo médico como también una oportunidad para los civiles de tener una ayuda hospitalaria sin la necesidad de esperar a un medic-nin o que una persona con suficiente y preciso chakra control decida hacerse médico.

-Bueno nos hemos desviado y lamento eso mi Reina. La mujer ha estado muy intranquila y que sea una ninja es preocupante, así que sugiero no verla con un algún guardia presente. Ha estado más relajado al no utilizar el chakra para ver su estado de salud por lo que podemos ver y sentir su estado es óptimo en cambio con su mente…tiene miedo y aunque le aseguramos que no está en peligro esta se pone afligida habla de sus niño y de uno en especial, los psicólogos no pueden ayudarla pues se niega a hablar y en reiteradas veces exige el verla.

-…Bien, llévame hacia ella.

Al entrar a la habitación Sakura fue recibida por la mirada de Nonō Yakushi el saludo de los samuráis que se ponían al suelo mientras los médicos se inclinaban.

-Déjenos.

-¡Mi REINA!

-He hablado.

Uno por uno la gente del cuarto desaparecía dejándola sola a ella y a Nono, delicadamente agarrando una silla y sentándose regiamente en esta las miradas de ambas se entrelazaron.

\- Nonō Yakushi. Debo decir que es extraño ver a una ninja con una imagen como la suya.

-Me dicen que usted es la reina de hielo y dicen que usted me salvo.-Dijo Nono sus años como espía le dictaban sacar información.

-Si lo soy y sí, yo la salve. Como es que una ninja espía término manejando un orfanato es todo un misterio para mí…

-Como…

-Por supuesto está el hecho de que usted estaba trabajando con Danzo que todo termino muy mal pues bien sabemos que este la extorsiono…

-¿COMÓ SABE….

-Y termino con que hiciera misiones para ese hombre, está muerto por si quiere saber, para poder recuperar a su hijo Kabuto Yakushi el cual termino matándola debido a que las fotografías que le daba Danzo eran de otra persona.

Nono solo podía estar callada ante la información que ahora se le presentaba, lo primero que se le venía a la cabeza era que todo era una mentira pero la cara y los ojos de la reina no denotaban mentira pues estos mostraban calma y severidad como rectitud que solo miras en un Hokage pero con una cara tan hermosa y cuidada igual que una imagen en cuadro.

-Pero…pero si…si estaba muerta..

-¿Cómo es que está viva? Digamos que puede culparme a mí por ello, no responderé como lo hice posible, vera Yakushi su hijo tomo un mal camino y ese camino está interponiéndose en el mío, digamos que usted pude ayudarme a retirar a su hijo de mi camino y vivir lo que queda de esta nueva vida feliz y contenta con él y los demás niños de su orfanato por supuesto tendrá una jugosa ayuda de mi parte por ello y mi promesa de que cuando todo esto termine la dejare en paz.

-Así que me revivió para usarme. Así que mi hijo es un problema pues es poderoso…

-Su poder no es nada comparado conmigo.-Respondió Sakura mientras el cuarto bajaba de temperatura rápidamente.-Y puedo asegurarle que cuando él y yo atravesemos camino, la muerte será un regalo que él no tendrá de mí, así que dígame Nono Yakushi está dispuesta a perder a su hijo y perder su oportunidad de estar con él solo por ser usada a diferencia de Danzo yo me preocupo por aquellos que trabajan para mí. Puede unirse y trabajar para mí o quedar atrapada en este lugar sin posibilidad alguna de poder salir y ver como su hijo sufre, como su orfanato según tengo entendido tiene más problemas financieros que antes.

-Me traicionara sé que lo hará.

-A diferencia de Danzo Nono yo no tengo necesidad de traicionarla que tal si la dejo ir con una gran cantidad de dinero para el orfanato. ¿Hmmmmm? Una pequeña ayuda para mi es la ganancia más grande para usted, Elija sabiamente Nono, espero que sea la correcta.

-¿Qué opción tengo?

-Siempre hay una opción.

-….Acepto.

-Bien ahora….

-Mi Reina los representante de Konoha y la alianza ninja estarán aquí a medio día.-Dijo un samura mientras se ponía de rodillas.

-Perfecto, preparen todo como también un barco de salida para la Tierra de Fuego nuestra invitada debe ir a casa.

-Si mi reina.-Dijo el samurái antes de retirarse.

-Estaremos en contacto su barco tendrá una maleta de dinero hasta entonces Nono, tendremos mucho que planear.


	14. Chapter 14

La Gran tierra del Invierno Eterno así conocida ahora la Tierra de los Remolinos, Naruto no era una persona que se preocupara en políticas o quien controlaba que. Si alguien le preguntase el único interés de él era el de las aventuras que tenía en sus misiones, las personas a las que conocía y cumplir promesas. Pero la Tierra del Invierno Eterno era todo un asunto diferente y ese asunto era La Reina de Hielo, Sakura, la mente de Naruto contribuyo. Desde ese día en que lucho con Sasuke en ese puente Naruto no podía borrar su imagen de su mente, la belleza que era su rostro de porcelana y su voz dura y suave a la vez. Su pelo hermoso color rosa había perdido su lustre pero el lila que lo había remplazado solo la hacía más esplendorosa. Por alguna razón su imagen le hacía recordar algo en la batalla con Pain pero que era eso ni Naruto podía saber, pues esos momentos el sello fueron bastante nublados para su mente.

Al momento de enterarse de quien era esta Reina de Hielo Naruto por primera vez hizo una investigación profunda de todo lo relacionado con ella y con la Tierra del Invierno Eterno. Vale decir que no fue tan extensa y todo lo relacionado con ese lugar parecía haber no decir mucho. Lo mucho que podía decir era la historia de cuando era la Tierra de los Remolinos, pero al momento de pasar a control de la Reina de Hielo todo esa tierra olvidada comenzó desde cero, lo único que Naruto pudo encontrar era que la misteriosa Reina al tomar control contrato a tantas personas para reconstruir que todos sabían que era muy rica, por su parte los Daiymos parecían amarla por su misterio que ninguno tenía algún problema con ella del apoderarse de esa tierra olvidada. A demás su reclusión hacia que ellos muchas veces se olvidaran de su existencia. Por lo demás al parecer la gente de la Tierra del Invierno eran los mejores artesanos como también productores de frutas exóticas que solo se dan en ese lugar. La parte más oscura tal vez era su forma de controlar a islas no reclamadas por nadie, como por ejemplo una isla que era rica en ingredientes para medicinas u otra con muchos animales de convocación, las cuales pasaron a su control en poco tiempo sin reclamo de nadie. Y la parte más extraña tal vez era que la Tierra de Remolinos se congelo al momento que el control de la Reina se consolidaba en el territorio, nadie podía explicar ese aspecto muy bien, lo único que parecía haber eran susurros de que la Reina era una bruja o que ella estaba maldita por un demonio de hielo, etc. En pocas palabras cualquier tema que invocara el nombre de la Reina de Hielo estaba rodeada siempre de misterio o de falta de información.

A Naruto no le sorprendió en lo más mínimo que Kakashi-sensei decidiera contar la información a Tsunade. Lo que se sorprendió tal vez más fue el hecho de que Tsunade ordenara usar chantaje contra la Reina para poder conseguir armas y medicinas de las islas bajo su control, no hay que decir que casi termino vapuleado por la misma Tsunade al decir lo que pensó de eso. Y he aquí en el presente donde estaba con un grupo de ninjas en un barco hacia la Tierra del Invierno Eterno.

-Soy yo o el clima parece sentirse más frio con cada minuto que pasa.-Dijo Aoba Yamashiro mientras se restregaba los brazos para crear fricción en su cuerpo.

-No me sorprendería que mientras más nos acerquemos a la Tierra del Invierno Eterno el clima se vuelva más frío y duro de soportar.-Dijo Kakashi con su libro afuera sin poner atención a Guy y sus quejas.

-No muchas personas vienen a estas islas, rara vez los comerciantes se atreven a venir.-Dijo el capitán del barco mientras indicaba a un ninja que debía hacer.

-¿Y por qué es eso?-Dijo Naruto que hablaba por primera vez.

-Muchos comerciantes como ninjas siempre obtienen una vibra extraña de las islas cuando llegan, dicen que no es natural. Los civiles, ninjas y comerciantes de estas islas son también muy recluidos normalmente los únicos que salen de aquí son comerciantes y la realeza. Y la última casi nunca sale.

-Sera mejor no tratar de llamar la atención hacia nosotros, al parecer también hay una desconfianza hacia los ninjas muy arraigada.-Dijo Yamato viendo hacia el horizonte.-Por ello la mayoría de seguridad en la isla son samuráis.

-Pero utilizan ninjas también.-Dijo Naruto que se acordaba de haber visto un ninja en el grupo con Sakura y eso parecía extraño ya que Sakura era una ninja, técnicamente.

-Si los utilizan, como también tienen una aldea ninja.-Respondió Kakashi mientras cerraba su libro.-El número de ninjas comparado con el de samuráis es menor pero lo irónico es que ellos no desconfían de sus ninjas solo de los demás.

A esto Naruto solo podía ponerse a pensar si Sakura tenía algo que ver con eso. Aunque siendo sincero cualquier cosa que él pensara de Sakura solo lo confundiría más, Naruto podía admitir que no había visto ningún cambio de actitud en Sakura, la última vez que estuvieron juntos lo único que él se dio cuenta fue en que hermosa estaba ese día e imaginarse una vida casados. Por primera vez admitiría lo estúpido que había sido de niño pero no podía seguir pensando en eso si quería poder ponerse en frente de Sakura y poder hablar con ella. Y tal vez el no sería el único en tener palabras con Sakura si su evaluación del lenguaje corporal de Kakashi era algo por lo que guiarse. Kakashi tal vez podía dar una impresión de relajación pero sus hombros y su ceño fruncido casi imperceptible a los ojos decían a cualquiera que conocía a Kakashi que este estaba reprimiendo sentimientos muy fuertes y Naruto solo esperaba que esos sentimientos no decidieran salir a flote al momento de estar frente a Sakura. Y en alguna parte de la mente de Naruto tal vez él tenía miedo de estar enojado con Sakura y terminar poniéndola en peligro pues desde la pelea con Pain el sello que mantenía al demonio de nueve colas en su interior había cambiado y debido a que Jirayja había muerto nadie podía ayudarle a descifrar que había pasado con el sello.

-Al parecer nuestro comité de bienvenida viene a recibirnos.-Dijo Kakashi sacando a Naruto de sus pensamientos.

Todo el mundo se preparó mientras miraban un bote con motor hacer su camino a paso rápido hacia ellos.

-Recuerden ser educados con ellos, los ninjas de este lugar son más fríos y menos tolerantes a amenazas de cualquier tipo.-Dijo el capitán mientras dejaba su puesto.

Naruto por su parte se preparaba con los otros ninjas que mostraban un poco de nervios mientras miraban lo cerca que estaba el bote de ellos. Lo que todos podían ver era como el traje de los samuráis era diferente, pues al parecer toda su armadura ahora era de color azul mientras que los cascos daban la imagen de coronas espinosas con ojos grandes y negros que los hacían parecer espectros. Si Naruto los encontraba desconcertantes no había que decir más de los demás que parecían preparados para una batalla con lo tenso que parecían.

-Bienvenidos.-Dijo la voz profunda del samurái más grande del grupo.- Mi nombre es Yukiro Rinji, seré el encargado de su grupo de ahora hasta que lleguemos a la capital.-Dicho esto esté dio una pequeña inclinación, lo suficiente para ser respetuoso.

-Gracias por su preocupación.-Dijo Kakashi mientras de igual manera se inclinaba.

Y así Naruto por primera vez al ver a la lejanía pudo ver por qué la Tierra de Remolinos se llamaba ahora la Tierra del invierno Eterno. Y así también una reunión entre antiguos conocidos.


	15. Chapter 15

La Gran tierra del Invierno Eterno así conocida ahora la Tierra de los Remolinos, Naruto no era una persona que se preocupara en políticas o quien controlaba que. Si alguien le preguntase el único interés de él era el de las aventuras que tenía en sus misiones, las personas a las que conocía y cumplir promesas. Pero la Tierra del Invierno Eterno era todo un asunto diferente y ese asunto era La Reina de Hielo, Sakura, la mente de Naruto contribuyo. Desde ese día en que lucho con Sasuke en ese puente Naruto no podía borrar su imagen de su mente, la belleza que era su rostro de porcelana y su voz dura y suave a la vez. Su pelo hermoso color rosa había perdido su lustre pero el lila que lo había remplazado solo la hacía más esplendorosa. Por alguna razón su imagen le hacía recordar algo en la batalla con Pain pero que era eso ni Naruto podía saber, pues esos momentos el sello fueron bastante nublados para su mente.

Al momento de enterarse de quien era esta Reina de Hielo Naruto por primera vez hizo una investigación profunda de todo lo relacionado con ella y con la Tierra del Invierno Eterno. Vale decir que no fue tan extensa y todo lo relacionado con ese lugar parecía haber no decir mucho. Lo mucho que podía decir era la historia de cuando era la Tierra de los Remolinos, pero al momento de pasar a control de la Reina de Hielo todo esa tierra olvidada comenzó desde cero, lo único que Naruto pudo encontrar era que la misteriosa Reina al tomar control contrato a tantas personas para reconstruir que todos sabían que era muy rica, por su parte los Daiymos parecían amarla por su misterio que ninguno tenía algún problema con ella del apoderarse de esa tierra olvidada. A demás su reclusión hacia que ellos muchas veces se olvidaran de su existencia. Por lo demás al parecer la gente de la Tierra del Invierno eran los mejores artesanos como también productores de frutas exóticas que solo se dan en ese lugar. La parte más oscura tal vez era su forma de controlar a islas no reclamadas por nadie, como por ejemplo una isla que era rica en ingredientes para medicinas u otra con muchos animales de convocación, las cuales pasaron a su control en poco tiempo sin reclamo de nadie. Y la parte más extraña tal vez era que la Tierra de Remolinos se congelo al momento que el control de la Reina se consolidaba en el territorio, nadie podía explicar ese aspecto muy bien, lo único que parecía haber eran susurros de que la Reina era una bruja o que ella estaba maldita por un demonio de hielo, etc. En pocas palabras cualquier tema que invocara el nombre de la Reina de Hielo estaba rodeada siempre de misterio o de falta de información.

A Naruto no le sorprendió en lo más mínimo que Kakashi-sensei decidiera contar la información a Tsunade. Lo que se sorprendió tal vez más fue el hecho de que Tsunade ordenara usar chantaje contra la Reina para poder conseguir armas y medicinas de las islas bajo su control, no hay que decir que casi termino vapuleado por la misma Tsunade al decir lo que pensó de eso. Y he aquí en el presente donde estaba con un grupo de ninjas en un barco hacia la Tierra del Invierno Eterno.

-Soy yo o el clima parece sentirse más frio con cada minuto que pasa.-Dijo Aoba Yamashiro mientras se restregaba los brazos para crear fricción en su cuerpo.

-No me sorprendería que mientras más nos acerquemos a la Tierra del Invierno Eterno el clima se vuelva más frío y duro de soportar.-Dijo Kakashi con su libro afuera sin poner atención a Guy y sus quejas.

-No muchas personas vienen a estas islas, rara vez los comerciantes se atreven a venir.-Dijo el capitán del barco mientras indicaba a un ninja que debía hacer.

-¿Y por qué es eso?-Dijo Naruto que hablaba por primera vez.

-Muchos comerciantes como ninjas siempre obtienen una vibra extraña de las islas cuando llegan, dicen que no es natural. Los civiles, ninjas y comerciantes de estas islas son también muy recluidos normalmente los únicos que salen de aquí son comerciantes y la realeza. Y la última casi nunca sale.

-Sera mejor no tratar de llamar la atención hacia nosotros, al parecer también hay una desconfianza hacia los ninjas muy arraigada.-Dijo Yamato viendo hacia el horizonte.-Por ello la mayoría de seguridad en la isla son samuráis.

-Pero utilizan ninjas también.-Dijo Naruto que se acordaba de haber visto un ninja en el grupo con Sakura y eso parecía extraño ya que Sakura era una ninja, técnicamente.

-Si los utilizan, como también tienen una aldea ninja.-Respondió Kakashi mientras cerraba su libro.-El número de ninjas comparado con el de samuráis es menor pero lo irónico es que ellos no desconfían de sus ninjas solo de los demás.

A esto Naruto solo podía ponerse a pensar si Sakura tenía algo que ver con eso. Aunque siendo sincero cualquier cosa que él pensara de Sakura solo lo confundiría más, Naruto podía admitir que no había visto ningún cambio de actitud en Sakura, la última vez que estuvieron juntos lo único que él se dio cuenta fue en que hermosa estaba ese día e imaginarse una vida casados. Por primera vez admitiría lo estúpido que había sido de niño pero no podía seguir pensando en eso si quería poder ponerse en frente de Sakura y poder hablar con ella. Y tal vez el no sería el único en tener palabras con Sakura si su evaluación del lenguaje corporal de Kakashi era algo por lo que guiarse. Kakashi tal vez podía dar una impresión de relajación pero sus hombros y su ceño fruncido casi imperceptible a los ojos decían a cualquiera que conocía a Kakashi que este estaba reprimiendo sentimientos muy fuertes y Naruto solo esperaba que esos sentimientos no decidieran salir a flote al momento de estar frente a Sakura. Y en alguna parte de la mente de Naruto tal vez él tenía miedo de estar enojado con Sakura y terminar poniéndola en peligro pues desde la pelea con Pain el sello que mantenía al demonio de nueve colas en su interior había cambiado y debido a que Jirayja había muerto nadie podía ayudarle a descifrar que había pasado con el sello.

-Al parecer nuestro comité de bienvenida viene a recibirnos.-Dijo Kakashi sacando a Naruto de sus pensamientos.

Todo el mundo se preparó mientras miraban un bote con motor hacer su camino a paso rápido hacia ellos.

-Recuerden ser educados con ellos, los ninjas de este lugar son más fríos y menos tolerantes a amenazas de cualquier tipo.-Dijo el capitán mientras dejaba su puesto.

Naruto por su parte se preparaba con los otros ninjas que mostraban un poco de nervios mientras miraban lo cerca que estaba el bote de ellos. Lo que todos podían ver era como el traje de los samuráis era diferente, pues al parecer toda su armadura ahora era de color azul mientras que los cascos daban la imagen de coronas espinosas con ojos grandes y negros que los hacían parecer espectros. Si Naruto los encontraba desconcertantes no había que decir más de los demás que parecían preparados para una batalla con lo tenso que parecían.

-Bienvenidos.-Dijo la voz profunda del samurái más grande del grupo.- Mi nombre es Yukiro Rinji, seré el encargado de su grupo de ahora hasta que lleguemos a la capital.-Dicho esto esté dio una pequeña inclinación, lo suficiente para ser respetuoso.

-Gracias por su preocupación.-Dijo Kakashi mientras de igual manera se inclinaba.

Y así Naruto por primera vez al ver a la lejanía pudo ver por qué la Tierra de Remolinos se llamaba ahora la Tierra del invierno Eterno. Y así también una reunión entre antiguos conocidos.

Naruto miraba como todo el mundo trataba de pelar contra las corrientes de aire y el hielo que parecía dominar las costas y playas de esta tierra, los únicos que parecían en paz eran los samuráis y su pequeño bote que parecía moverse con una maestría imposible entre los cascos de hielo.

En ese momento de bruscos movimientos y los sonidos de sufrimiento de Maito Gai la mente de Naruto conjuraba la imagen de Sakura cuando todavía era el equipo 7, pero a su vez la imagen de ella cuando se encontraron por primera vez en el puente con Sasuke aparecía remplazando a la Sakura del equipo 7. Muchas eran las preguntas y pocas las respuestas y algo que Naruto no había aprendido a ser era paciente; extrañamente desde su pelea con Pein incluso en sus más violentos momentos el Kyubbi parecía no tomar el control de su ser….la mayor parte del tiempo.

-Pronto llegaremos al puerto.-Dijo Rinji a todos rompiendo su silencio por primera vez.

Tal vez fue estupidez o desesperación pero Naruto tenía tanta curiosidad por Sakura y por esta tierra que ella controlaba que deicidio romper la tensa atmosfera que parecía haber impregnado a todas las personas del bote.

\- Rinji-san puedo preguntar ¿Cómo es la Tierra del Invierno Eterno y cómo es la Reina?-Pregunto Naruto ganándose una mirada punzante de Kakashi y Yamato.

Yukiro no respondió al principio pero un sonido de meditación se oía escapar del caso. Al momento que Kakashi iba a pedir disculpas Yukiro hablo con su voz profunda ganándose la atención de todos.

-Fui uno de los primeros en ser contratados por la Reina de Hielo, lo primero que pensé es que era muy joven que necesitaba ayuda por lo delicada que se miraba. Estaba en lo incorrecto, en cuestión de nada la Reina convirtió todo esto que ves alrededor en una población prospera llena de gente amable y compasiva, pero capaz de ser implacables como una tormenta de hielo si se les hace mal.

Al decir esto el aliento de los samuráis en el bote quedo atrapados en su gargantas dando a entender que ello sabían de antemano como era la furia de su reina.

-Debes entender algo shinobi-san que esta tierra no trata con mucho amor y confianza a los de tu clase. Desde los inicios de este reino ninjas renegados, como espías han sido un problema que la reina como los primeros pobladores se han topado en su poco tiempo de formación hasta ahora.

Al decir esto todos los presentes se irguieron un poco antes de relajarse, aunque era algo normal y común que ninjas desertaran por una u otra razón y se voltearan a una vida de crimen todos sabían que las aldeas ninjas solo se ponían en acción cuando un ninja al menos tenía un nivel chunnin y eso si se sabía que el ninja tenía conocimiento de técnicas avanzadas, lamentablemente los gennin eran en cierta forma ignorados y dejados sueltos. Aunque no peligrosos para un ninja al menos entrenado bien, los civiles por su parte debían de pagar para que sus familias no fueran víctimas del terrorismo y de las extorsiones que un solo grupo de gennins podía hacer a todo un pueblo pacífico. Una persona con un poco de lógica y entendimiento de negocios sabía que las aldeas ninjas ganaban un buen porcentaje en el negocio de la seguridad que se les daba a los mercantes, pero sin desertores el número de contratos que las aldeas hacían se cortarían casi a la mitad ya que una persona que se siente segura no necesitaría pagar por protección, eso en si obligaría a buscar otros medios para rellenar esa fuga de capital. Eso al final contribuiría a una desestabilización que obligaría a los líderes a incrementar impuestos que pocos comerciantes con el suficiente dinero podrían pagar para mantener sus negocios dentro de las aldeas y la protección que ello daba. Consecuentemente afectaría a los clanes con linajes de sangre que se verían afectados, ya que la aldea en sí tendría problemas en mantenerlos a todos contentos sin dinero. Las cosas empeorarían su un clan decidiera que no se le pagaba lo suficiente.

Naruto entendía tal vez algo de ello, pero el saber que Sakura había tenido que lidiar con ese tipo de personas le hacía enojar. Esa parte que aún seguía siendo un niño se imaginaba a Sakura indefensa sin nadie de su equipo con ella para ayudarla mientras él no estaba para ayudarle y protegerla.

El sonido del barco golpeando los casquetes de hielo hizo que su atención volviera al presente y hacia una clase de aldea portuaria. Si Naruto podría describirla en pocas palabras seria acogedora. Las casas de madera y los caminos iluminados con la poca luz del sol daban al asentamiento un aspecto hogareño casi…casi mágico. Lo más extraño tal vez era como había ninjas y samuráis caminado por las calles sin cuidado alguno.

Mientras todos los que habían venido con Naruto se quedaban extrañados o asombrados por eso uno de los samuráis viéndolos hablo para sacarlos de sus caras de asombro y duda.

-El terrenos no son aptos para los que los shinobis salten de casa en casa, además el diseño y el espacio entre cada una de ellas harían gastar más energía de la necesaria.

-Eso no le pasaría a un buen ninja entrenada.-Dijo un ninja con mientras daba una mirada de desde a un ninja que saludaba alegremente a un vendedor de frutas.

-Intenta sentir tu chakra.-Dijo el samurái mientras daba una mirada a todos los presentes.

Con un intercambio de miradas entre los shinobis una buena cantidad cerro sus ojos, entre ellos Naruto, y lo que sintieron les helo la piel. El chakra de todos parecía ser succionado por la tierra misma dejándolos a todos con la mitad de sus reservas, el que no se hubieran dado cuenta o haber sentido dejaba claro la posibilidad de que si algo salía mal todos estarían en una muy mala posición. La única persona tal vez que tenía alguna posibilidad sería Naruto que al parecer no parecía perder casi nada de su chakra, pero con un exhaustivo análisis y para el horror de Kakashi no era el chakra de Naruto si no el del Kyūbi que era absorbido.

-Nuestra Reina sabe cómo mantener control en toda la isla.-Dijo Rinji mientras le daba a cada uno un abrigo de pieles.

Las implicaciones de ello era asombrosas como aterradoras, pero el cómo Sakura pudo hacer algo como eso y sobre todo en toda la Tierra de Remolinos estaba más allá de simple habilidad, eso mostraba poder.

-Es hora de tomar el tren shinobi-san-Dijo Rinji a Kakashi.-El tren no espera a nadie y creo que su tiempo es muy preciado para quedarse entretenidos en este lugar.

Ganando una inclinación de cabeza de parte de Kakashi este junto a un grupo pequeño para que tomaran el tren haciendo que los demás se quedaran y mantener las cosas en orden, como también poder informar a sus líderes si las cosas salían mal.

Con las despedidas hechas el grupo conformado de Kakashi, Yamato, Gai, Aoba y Naruto esperaron en la estación de un tren viendo la grandiosidad y el esplendor que esta daba con sus pulidas paredes y pisos y las intrincadas imágenes en las paredes.

-Bien, al parecer estamos a punto de adentrarnos a una ciudad que pueda o no ser hostil hacia nosotros. Nuestra misión es simple pedir ayuda a la Reina y hacer que ella nos permita extraer los ingredientes que necesitamos para las medicinas que necesitaremos en la guerra por venir.  
-No se separen y mantengan los ojos abierto a cualquier señal de problemas. Si todo llega a golpes, contaremos contigo Gai para poder darnos tiempo.

Dijo Kakashi a lo que todos asintieron a excepción de Naruto que estaba seguro que Sakura no les haría daño. Antes de que Kakashi pudiera aclarar las cosas con Naruto tener el apoyo de este el sonido de metal y un objeto pesado en movimiento hizo que todos vieran una gran maquinaria de metal pasar enfrente de ellos hasta detenerse enfrente de ellos sacando humo por todas partes y dando un último silbido antes de abrir sus puertas para que entraran.

-Bueno, no hagamos esperar a nadie.-Dijo Naruto al grupo antes de entrar por la puerta del tren sin mirar atrás.


End file.
